Soul Keeper
by Cohenn
Summary: Han pasado 5 años desde que Star entrego la varita a Ecplisa y todo cambio, ¿Que fue lo que paso en todo este tiempo?, ¿por que no regresaron? el verdadero mal se hace presente y tendrán que buscar toda la ayuda posible para enfrentarlo si es que quieren salvar no solo mewni si no todas las dimensiones.
1. Chapter 1

.

.

 **Volvemos al Comienzo, me puse a releer los capítulos y encontré varias cosas que están mal hechas, así que decidí volver a hacerlos, (más que nada serán correcciones y estructura)**

 **Para aquellos que aun leen este fic, primero quiero darles infinitas gracias ya que fueron ustedes los que me motivaron a comenzar a escribir, segundo si aun están interesados en la historia les anuncio que la voy a continuar, no dejare que muera sin final, solo voy a corregir varias cosas para darle mejor presentación, pero en estos días saldrá capitulo nuevo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

\- ¡Maldita sea! - se dijo,

Era la cuarta vez esa semana que terminaba sola, sentada en esa pútrida banca del parque.

Desde que ellos se fueron su vida se había vuelto completamente aburrida y sin emociones.

\- Dio un largo y cansado suspiro -

Lo único que la mantenía entretenida en esos días era aplacar a los ebrios que les gustaba acosar mujeres en el parque. No se consideraba a sí misma una "heroína" como se referían de ella las chicas a las que ayudaba, ella solo lo hacía por simple y mero entretenimiento, además, golpear a unos vagos no era nada comparado con el estudio de la magia oscura y las maldiciones, sin mencionar ese extraño ritual que casi la liquido años atrás.

Rio por lo bajo recordando esto último.

\- Dios ¿cómo es que termine así? – se preguntó a sí misma.

Saco un cigarrillo de su cajetilla, cruzo las piernas y se recargo en el respaldo de la banca, echando la cabeza hacia atrás encendió su tabaco, dándole una larga bocanada, tornando su mirada hacia el cielo nocturno para admirar esa enorme luna de color rojizo.

\- los extraño... -

 **Unas horas más tarde.**

Al otro lado del parque se empezaba a escuchar el bullicio de la gente saliendo del bar, eran en su mayoría jóvenes que van de fiesta con sus amigas en busca de diversión o de algún chico interesante. Claro está no pueden faltar uno o dos tipos que buscan a la chica más ebria para intentar llevársela a su departamento.

Normalmente esto no solía causar conflictos serios, ya que ningún hombre suele ser tan insistente y ninguna chica tiende a ser tan ingenua. El verdadero problema surgió cuando un tipo paso de las simples insinuaciones verbales a un convencimiento más físico. Y si bien este incidente no paso a mayores, sentó un precedente para aquellos patanes que no aceptaban un NO como respuesta.

Todo se complicó cuando un hombre un tanto mayor intento subir a su auto a una chica que cruzaba el parque sola, por fortuna logro soltarse de su agresor y corrió al otro lado de la acera para ponerse a salvo. Desde entonces han pasado 3 meses en los cuales se suscitaron otros 9 incidentes. Se podría decir que esto era una situación grave, más sin embargo nunca paso a mayores ya que cierta chica gótica se aparecía y ponía a aquellos sujetos en su lugar antes de que cualquier policía de la zona llegara. El cómo pasaba siempre era bastante extraño, salía de entre las sombras de los árboles y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos caían desmayados o sumamente aturdidos, después desaparecía tal cual como había llegado, sin decir una palabra o esperar alguna clase de agradecimiento.

Sabían que era una mujer por su curvilínea figura y su largo cabello negro, pero nadie le había logrado ver el rostro, una chica aseguro que la escucho hablar con una voz suave, pero en un tono bastante sarcástico diciendo:

\- "¿no crees que yo también soy linda?"-

Después del tercer incidente la empezaron a llamar ROB ¿Por qué ese nombre?, simplemente porque esa era la palabra que se lograba distinguir en un estampado de sus tenis rojos, ¿Por qué la gente sabe que dicen sus tenis, pero no saben cómo es su cara? Simplemente un par de tenis rojos resaltan como luces en un atuendo totalmente negro.

Como fuere el caso ahí se encontraba ella otra vez, esperando a que algo pasara, sin nada mejor que hacer. Era verdad que el buscar problemas estaba en su sangre, pero más de lo mismo ya era cansado, los tipos no eran ni remotamente un oponente para las cosas que podía lograr hacer, y de igual forma ya ha pasado una semana entera sin ningún incidente nuevo,

\- Parece que por fin entendieron la lección -

Volvió a suspirar mientras miraba esa luna y recordaba cuando solo era una adolescente que no le importaban los demás, y cómo fue que se hizo amiga de esa extraña chiquilla que causaba los suficientes problemas para mantenerla llena de adrenalina por días, se preguntaba dónde estaría en esos momentos y que clase de desastres estaría causando.

\- Al final te lo quedaste solo para ti - se dijo a si misma poniendo una sonrisa ladeada, empezando a recordar a aquel chico castaño maniático por el orden.

De repente un golpe seco se escuchó al fondo el parque sacándola de sus pensamientos.

¿Un nuevo ataque?

No tenía sentido, el parque solo tenía rocas y colinas de ese lado para hacer ciclismo de montaña, además tendrían que cruzar por donde estaba ella sentada para llegar a ese lado desde la salida del bar.

Sin dudarlo un segundo se puso de pie y camino en dirección de donde creyó escuchar aquel golpe.

(silencio absoluto)

Se adentro bastante en la zona, si bien la luz de las lámparas de noche daba suficiente visión para no caer de bruces, aquella parte del parque era más oscura de lo normal.

\- Esto es extraño - ¿Por qué no se escuchaba ruido alguno?

En definitiva, algo no estaba bien, podía percibirlo, cuando practicas magia te vuelves sensible a ella.

Algo que se suponía no debía de existir se encontraba ahí

Siguió caminando, afinando sus sentidos al máximo, tenía 3 años que no sentía ese vértigo, desde aquel ritual que casi le costaba el alma, pero, ¿por qué ahora tenía esta sensación? ¿qué es lo que la está causando?

Un escalofrió recorrió su columna, el vértigo la abrumo haciendo sus piernas flaquear cayendo sobre sí misma. Esa sensación, la conocía. era miedo puro, de ese que te hiela la sangre y te achica el corazón, tan fuerte y denso que es casi palpable.

No tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando ya que el mismo ruido la puso en alerta nuevamente, pero ahora justo a unos metros de ella. Pudo oírlo con más claridad, era como carne golpeando la tierra suelta, al girarse vio algo que la dejo petrificada.

Frente a ella se encontraba un hombre, no, no era un hombre, era una criatura que intentaba ser algo más de lo que es, era el vacío mismo intentando conformar parte de la materia, un ser hecho de oscuridad pura, como si esta fuera un manto gelatinoso que lo cubre, pero a la vez lo forma. Pero lo peor eran esos ojos… eran la epitome de todo lo disonante que existe, completamente blancos, puros como nieve con una pupila absolutamente negra, abiertos de par en par, sin un parpado que los guarde, observando y consumiendo todo lo que se les cruza.

Sentía como su existencia se desvanecía bajo esa mirada, no podía ponerse de pie, el ser se movía hacia ella lentamente sin apartar su vista.

\- ¡Maldita sea ponte de pie! - se decía a sí misma en un vano intento de salvar su vida.

\- Eres una Scáth, acaso vas a permitir que un ente oscuro te consuma - las palabras resonaban en su mente, sintió su voluntad arder por un momento, pero su cuerpo era otra historia.

El ente seguía su lenta marcha hacia su víctima aumentando el vértigo y el miedo que le infundía, dispuesto a tocarla y dejarla vacía, todo parecía perdido estaba segura de que este sería su final, más sin embargo paso lo impensable, aquel terrorífico ser se desvaneció de la nada, a unos centímetros de tocarla, esto la libero de aquel vértigo, pero aún tenía una sensación devastadora en su interior, como si la hubieran querido romper desde dentro.

De su rostro empezaron a rodar pequeñas gotas de agua salada, ¿llanto? Estaba visiblemente aturdida y considerablemente aterrada, pero ¡llanto!... un scáth no llora ni al borde del abismo, entonces ¿de dónde venía esta sensación de melancolía? Toco su pecho y lo comprendió, su alma estaba llorando. Recordó un texto de la sección prohibida que leyó en el viejo libro mágico.

"Y por último quiero dejar en claro, no existe el conocimiento malo, pero si existe la maldad, y mientras más conoces más se acerca a ti. Ten cuidado pues cuando de tu alma salga un llanto significa que estas cruzando el borde del abismo"

Tardo casi una hora en recomponerse lo suficiente para poder ponerse de pie, su cabeza daba vueltas y su corazón aún estaba acelerado.

\- El vértigo me va a durar semanas -

\- No si tomas esto - dijo una voz proveniente de un árbol cercano

Inmediatamente se le disparo el corazón, invocando instintivamente un aura negra que la protegía de pies a cabeza, poniéndose en alerta total para atacar o salir corriendo.

-Tranquila, no soy tu enemiga vengo a ayudarte -

Detrás del árbol salió una chica de cabello rubio rojizo atado en una coleta, de grandes ojos verdes y numerosas pecas, estaba vestida con una extraña armadura ceñida al cuerpo que le cubría el abdomen y el pecho, traía botas largas atadas por unas agujetas y unas mallas verdes cubiertas por unas placas que cubrían parte de sus muslos y otras en su antebrazos, como si hubieran tomado retazos de una armadura completa para armar por partes la suya, aunque lo que más llamo su atención fue el hecho de que podía verla perfectamente en medio de la noche, como si emitiera su propia luz.

-yo... te he visto antes… ¿ Higgs…? -

La susodicha solo esbozo una sonrisa.

\- Tiempo sin verte Janna, veo que aún me recuerdas, me gustaría ponerte al tanto de todo, pero antes tengo que revisar que estés bien así que me gustaría que bajaras tu escudo por favor -

No tuvo oportunidad de contestar ya que en el momento que bajo su aura la pelirroja entro a su rango personal y empezó a tocarla por todas partes, revisando detenidamente sus ojos y quitando su camisa para revisar su pecho.

\- Wooo espera un poco estuve a punto de ser comida por un monstruo por favor se gentil -

Higgs se paró en seco dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo sin saber cómo reaccionar ante este comentario.

\- Yo solo estoy buscando marcas de salida o tatuajes del vació, mi intención no es otra- Dijo con clara vergüenza en su voz.

Soltó una especie de gruñido y una risa bastante ronca salió de su pecho, como liberando la tención contenida, después del momento más aterrador de su existencia vino a su rescate un caballero de reluciente (literalmente) armadura que tartamudea por una broma de doble sentido.

\- Necesitaba esto - dijo exhalando todo el aire de sus pulmones después de reír.

Después de su pequeña ocurrencia, se recargo sobre el tronco de un árbol para dejarse examinar por su rescatista. Siendo sincera consigo misma el hecho de tenerla cerca hacía que su malestar menguara.

\- Ahora bebe esto, te servirá para aminorar el vértigo y la sensación de pesadez -

La morena solo la miro a los ojos sin pestañar para después beberse el contenido del frasco, tenía demasiadas preguntas en espera y los ingredientes de la poción que acababa de ingerir no estaban al inicio.

\- Ahora creo que la pregunta más obvia, pero a su vez mas importante es porque estás aquí -

Higgs la miro extrañada, que no la pregunta principal seria ¿Que fue esa cosa que me ataco?

\- Estamos aquí cazando al "folamh", es el ente que te ataco, es un rompe almas, una creatura salida del vacío, lamento haberme tardado tanto en acercarme a ti, pero si lo hacía antes de que tú misma tomaras compostura en tu interior pude terminar de fracturar tu alma -

\- Está bien, tengo una idea vaga de lo que ese "ser" era y una idea bastante clara de lo que hace - Dijo esto último tocando su pecho.

\- Creo que este no es el mejor lugar para hablar, necesitas descansar y las respuestas a tus preguntas llevaran una historia bastante larga la cual no soy la indicada para contar -

Nunca había sido de las que siguen ordenes, ni siquiera consejos, pero después de esa noche donde todas las cosas improbables pasaron al mismo tiempo solo quería recostarse en una cama suave.

\- Ven te llevare a donde puedas recuperarte -

Higgs la estaba ayudando a incorporarse cuando un portal se abrió a sus espaldas, de él salieron un hombre y una mujer. Janna distinguió enseguida al hombre, era alto y bastante fornido, de piel bronceada, cabello castaño y esos ojos cafés oscuros adornados con un pequeño lunar del lado derecho.

\- Lamento que nos reencontremos así, es bueno verte otra vez -

No pudo evitar llorar al verlo - Dos malditas veces en un día cuantas cosas más me tienen que pasar -

\- ¡Cinco años, cinco malditos años…! - Quiso gritar más cosas, pero su garganta estaba seca y las lágrimas en una mujer que ha llorado 4 veces en su vida no le ayudaban a seguir hablando.

\- Lo sé, mereces una gran explicación y prometo que te contare todo –

Marco fue hasta su lado y la cargo en sus brazos con una facilidad absurda, dio una señal a la mujer con la que llego para abrir el portal de vuelta.

\- Espera Star ¿por qué no dices nada? –

La mujer se acercó para que Janna la pudiera ver clara mente ya que ella no emitía luz como sus compañeros, al verla fue grande la sorpresa que se llevó. Frente a ella se encontraba una chica de unos 19 años, esbelta y de pronunciadas curvas, con el cabello tan largo que le cubría toda la espalda, solo que este no era rubio como ella lo esperaba si no café claro y en su rostro se asomaban dos grandes ojos color miel con un lunar del lado derecho, no tenía que pensarlo demasiado, ella era Marco, una mujer exactamente igual a él.

\- Creo que mi lista de preguntas se acaba de duplicar -


	2. Chapter 2

\- Esta helando - dijo una apesadumbrada Jana

Estaba cubierta por una gruesa manta encima de una tersa sabana de tela y recostada en una cama lo suficientemente grande como para 4 personas. Tenía un pequeño buro de madera tallada al lado de la cama y sobre el se encontraba una vela a medio ir dentro de una lampara de cristal soplado.

Se incorporo lentamente hasta quedar sentada, pero el frio la hizo temblar así que se tapo con la sabana nuevamente y se recargo en la cabecera de la cama.

\- Sabia que el infierno era frio, pero no tenía idea de que fuera así de cómodo –

Miro detenidamente a su alrededor, estaba en una habitación bastante espaciosa. Frente a la cama se encontraba un escritorio de madera pulida con varios cajones, estaba adornado en una especie de repujado que simulaba hierva escalando por las patas del mueble y sobre el estaban regados varios pergaminos y mapas. A la izquierda estaba una estantería negra, que iba desde el muro de la cama hasta la puerta del closet, esta se encontraba llena de libros bastante viejos, pero se veían bien tratados, del otro lado del cuarto se encontraban 2 puertas, una al lado del escritorio y otra junto al buro, y en la pared de la derecha, estaba colgado un cuadro grande con un mapa que dibujaba varias extensiones de tierra y mares, con la peculiaridad que cada que la luz de la vela danzaba por las esquinas del cuadro este parecía cambiar.

Acomodo la cabeza y cerro los ojos recapitulando todo lo que le había pasado, el parque, la banca y la luna fue lo primero que vino a su mente, para después ser golpeada por el recuerdo del ente que la ataco.

Esos ojos…

Tomo aire lentamente, el solo recordar su mirada le producía vértigo, se calmo un poco y siguió poniendo su mente en orden.

\- Marco regreso y me llevo no él, pero, ¿qué paso después? –

No recordaba en qué momento se quedó dormida, su ultimo recuerdo fue ver nieve del otro lado del portal y después nada…

\- Supongo que me quede inconsciente –

Saco sus pies de la manta para sentarse en el borde de la cama, dándose cuenta que el piso estaba cubierto por un grueso tapete que evitaba que tocara el suelo helado, encontró sus tenis en una esquina y se los coloco, se puso de pie dispuesta a explorar fuera de la habitación, no sin antes quitar la gruesa manta y ponérsela a modo de un abrigo. Miro las dos puertas, intento abrir la que estaba al lado del escritorio, pero esta se encontraba cerrada, así que se dirigió a la otra, giro la manija y esta abrió sin problemas, tomo la lampara del buro y asomo la cabeza, fuera del cuarto había un largo pasillo que terminaba en un pequeño recibidor. En definitiva, se encontraba en una especie de mansión antigua, empezó a recorrer el pasillo y toco las paredes con los dedos, estos estaban hechos de piedra extremadamente lisa y tenían un color blanco, tenían una especie de grabados en las esquinas, unos parecían runas y otros dibujos garabateados. Siguió caminando hasta llegar al recibidor, este tenía varios muebles de color rojo alrededor de una pequeña meza plateada, bastante elegantes, estaba decorado con cuadros de paisajes, frente a la sala se encontraba una chimenea casi a punto de apagarse, y encima dos lámparas encendidas se encargaban de dar iluminación al lugar, detrás de la sala estaban un par de escaleras curveadas que daban a un pequeño balcón del segundo piso, junto a la chimenea se encontraba una vitrina con varias botellas y del otro lado continuaba el pasillo y al fondo estaba un salón enorme el cual se veía mejor iluminado.

Era un salón enorme, tenia una gran escalinata y estatuas de leones a cada lado, había varias puertas alrededor y un gran candelabro en el techo, al fondo se veía un piano y en frente de las escaleras estaban dos grandes puertas que eran la entrada de aquel lugar. Todo ese espacio vacío provocaba que el frio la helara aún más, así que decidió seguir caminando.

\- Creo que iré al segundo piso – se dijo a si misma, pero antes de subir escucho una voz proveniente de una puerta que estaba al fondo del salón detrás de la escalera…

\- ¿Hola? ¿Higgs, Marco? –

Fue hacia la puerta y al abrirla escucho la voz de una mujer que estaba cantando…

Del otro lado de la puerta se encontraba otro largo pasillo que terminaba en un jardín que más bien parecía un parque en miniatura, solo que este estaba cubierto por muros con grandes ventanales y una cúpula en el techo desde la cual se podía ver el cielo nocturno, el lugar era extrañamente cálido y tenía un olor dulce, las flores estaban floreciendo aun cuando afuera se veía una ligera nevada.

Estaba un poco estupefacta viendo aquel lugar, era sin duda bello, pero la melodiosa voz que escuchaba era mas hipnótica que ese mismo lugar.

 **Win dain a lotica** **  
 **En val tu ri**  
 **Si lo ta**  
 **Fin dein a loluca**  
 **En dragu a sei lain**  
 **Vi fa-ru les shutai am**  
 **En riga-lint****

No lograba entender el idioma que estaba hablando, pero su voz era impresionante, era suave y armónica, pero al mismo tiempo retumbaba en lo profundo de su ser, como si le cantara a su propia alma.

 **Win chent a lotica** **  
 **En val turi**  
 **Silota**  
 **Fin dein a loluca**  
 **Si katigura neuver**  
 **Floreria for chesti**  
 **Si entina****

Al fondo del jardín logro ver la silueta de una mujer, se acerco lentamente, con todo el silencio que sus pies le podían otorgar, pues sentía que el más mínimo ruido rompería esa canción.

 **Lalala** **  
 **Fontina Blu Cent**  
 **De cravi esca letisimo**  
 **Lalala**  
 **De quantian**  
 **La finde reve****

 ** **Win dain a lotica**  
 **En vai tu ri**  
 **Si lo ta**  
 **Fin dein a loluca**  
 **En dragu a sei lain**  
 **Vi fa-ru les shutai am**  
 **En riga-lint****

Ahí estaba ella, aquella chica que era igual que marco, con la mano tocando ligeramente el vitral, y cantando hermosamente, en una lengua incomprensible, pero que hacia que su alma vibrara.

Y mientras cantaba todo a su alrededor se detuvo, ni el mismo aire circulaba, los copos de nieve caían lentamente, esquivando el sitio donde se encontraba pues no tenían permiso de caer sobre su persona solo existía ella, la canción y el jardín, como si el mismísimo mundo se detuviera para oírla, pero había algo más ahí, alguien escuchándola, una persona absorta en su melodía.

Se detuvo de una manera abrupta al darse cuenta que era observada, se volteo rápidamente y abrió mucho los ojos al tiempo que se tapaba la boca, fue tan repentino y tajante que la cúpula se empezó a congelar y los vitrales se resquebrajaron.

Janna no comprendía lo que acababa de suceder, la chica simplemente se detuvo de golpe y puso una cara de sorpresa que rayaba en el horror, fue casi doloroso el que se detuviera.

\- Yo… lo lamento… debí anunciarme antes de entrar –

La chica solo la sujeto de la mano y la jalo rápidamente de regreso al gran salón, Janna estaba tan aturdida por el hecho de que corto la melodía que no se había percatado que el jardín literalmente se empezó a congelar. Al llegar al gran salón rápidamente cerró la puerta, después miro a Janna a los ojos y le dio una mirada con cierto reproche, ella amaba ese jardín.

Tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, aquella chica aun la tomaba de la mano y la estaba regañando con la mirada. No era tonta sabía que se había entrometido en algo privado, y que le debía una disculpa.

\- Lo siento, no debí interrumpirte, yo solo quería encontrar a marco y saber que donde estoy y que pasando –

La castaña dio un pequeño suspiro y asintió con la cabeza, con la mano que tenia libre señalo hacia arriba y sin soltarla la guio hacia arriba por las escaleras, las cuales se dividían a la izquierda y la derecha, tomando esta última dirección, pasaron por otro par de puertas, hasta llegar a la habitación del fondo abrió la puerta para entrar directamente, siendo recibidas por un hombre corpulento sentado en un sillón acolchado de color rojo, con un libro en una mano y un vaso de madera pequeño en la otra.

\- ¿Como te sientes Janna? dormiste por dos días, creo que el choque mágico del portal te dreno la poca estamina que te quedaba – Marco dejo su libro y el vaso en una pequeña mesa y se paró frente a ella.

\- Estoy bien, lo que necesito son respuestas, para empezar ¿quién es ella? y que es este lugar- dijo en un tono un poco mordaz, su mente y sus estados de ánimo habían estado fuera de su control desde el ataque y ver mas cosas que encontraba desconocidas no ayudaban, necesitaba respuestas.

\- Esa es una larga y compleja respuesta, pero intentare resumirla, ella soy yo, ahora soy dos personas y este lugar es nuestro hogar– al decir esto la chica le dedica una sonrisa, se da media vuelta y sale del cuarto.

Janna miraba fijamente a marco, si bien es él, no queda rastro alguno del chico inseguro y que fingía un falso ego, para encajar, el hombre que estaba frente a ella le hablaba y se dirigía con amabilidad, pero cada que hablaba se podía percibir un aura extraña, era como si hablara con un viejo que tenia muchos años vividos y miles de kilómetros recorridos, y su mirada lo demostraba, tenia esa chispa que tienen los ancianos que han visto todo y aún viven para contarlo.

La pelinegra suspiro, tiene demasiadas preguntas, y la "respuesta" resumida que le dio marco simplemente avivo los sentimientos que tenia mezclados desde que perdió el contacto con sus amigos.

\- No juegues conmigo diaz, te vas de la tierra persiguiendo a una chica, para después librar una guerra de sucesión con la hija monstruo de una antigua reina y terminar desaparecido por 5 años, ¿sabes lo preocupados que estábamos todos?, tus padres vinieron a mi por que fui la ultima en la tierra que hablo con tigo, tuve que borrarles la memoria a todos mientras investigaba que les paso a ti y a Star, estudie magia negra por 4 años con el fin de poder abrir portales para buscarlos solo para darme cuenta que todo estaba colapsado, las dimensiones estaban cerradas, y ahora resulta que estuviste en una mansión bebiendo vino y jugando a la casita con tigo mismo…¡ - Janna estaba notoriamente alterada, sus sentimientos de culpa y resentimiento explotaron, extrañaba a sus amigos y se sentía abandonada si ellos dos, así que en un acto que jamás se hubiera dado en su adolescencia rodeo a Marco con sus brazos y hundió su cara en su pecho.

\- Te extrañe idiota, te extrañe tanto…

\- Lo siento Janna de verdad, nunca tuvimos la intención de abandonarlos, todo paso tan rápido y quedamos atrapados en todo esto, cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era demasiado tarde – Marco la tomo entre sus brazos respondiendo al abrazo, la verdad era que el mas que nadie extrañaba a su ahogar, sus amigos y su familia, y ver a janna le recordó que aun había alguien esperando por el en la tierra.

\- Pero creo que debemos empezar desde el inicio, dijo marco para llamar la atención de su amiga que se empezaba a quedar muy cómoda en sus brazos.

En ese momento entro por la puerta Higgs acompañada de ¿Marco/a?

\- ¿Enserio? Se acaba de despertar después de dos días y lo primero que haces es traerla a tu cuarto, ¿Janna cómo te sientes? Estuve preocupada, por un momento pensé que la poción de luz no funciono, eres la primera persona que la toma y no brilla -

\- ¿Me dieron a beber luz?

-creo que es hora de darte explicaciones, así que tomemos asiento, esta será una historia larga- dijo marco invitando a las presenten a ponerse cómodas en su habitación mientras el regresaba a su sillón individual.

Higgs se acomodó en un largo diván que estaba en el lado opuesto del cuarto, janna tomo lugar junto a ella, y la versión femenina de marco camino por en medio de todos y se tiro en la cama y se cubrió con las mantas, como una niña enfurruñada que quiere dormir.

\- Bien creo que debemos empezar por la cosa que te ataco en el parque, ese ente se llama folamh, es un ser hecho de oscuridad pura y se alimenta de almas, nosotros somos cazadores, tenemos 10 años persiguiéndolos y exterminándolos

\- Espera ¿Qué?, ahora me estas diciendo que no solo eres 2 personas, sino que también eres más viejo que tus padres y aparte eres una especie de cazador de monstruos-

Marco suspiro, y esbozo una sonrisa ladeada.

\- Creo que lo mejor será contarle toda la historia desde la guerra - comento higgs dándole a entender a marco que el contestar solo sus preguntas traería más preguntas.

\- Tienes razón, desde ahí empezó toda esta locura. Se acomodo en su respaldo –

La ultima vez que hablamos con tigo fue para decirte que Mewni estuvo bajo el ataque de Meteora y que Star cedió los derechos del trono a Eclipsa después de que ella misma detuviera a su hija.

Janna asintió con la cabeza, después de eso solo recibió un mensaje de Star diciéndole que estarían buscando a Moon entre las dimensiones y que cuando la encontraran viajarían a la tierra para reorganizar todo.

Todo comenzó un mes después de la batalla contra Meteora…

 **Hace 5 años atrás**

 **Pues aquí el capítulo 2 que tuve que escribir todo otra vez por que no lo guarde, en realidad, la primera parte de la historia venia aquí, pero me dio pereza meterla otra vez, así que la dejare para el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a Templario0scuro, es como el padrino de este fic aun que no la lea xD. See you**


	3. Chapter 3

Todo comenzó un mes después de la batalla contra Meteora. Eclipsa había reconstruido el templo de monstruos convirtiéndolo en una fortaleza gigantesca, con extensos campos cubiertos por enormes murallas donde varios monstruos pudieron levantar sus casas, estos al enterarse de que la "Amante de monstruos" era la nueva gobernante regresaron de su exilio para ser bienvenidos en el nuevo reino. Esto no estaba mal, si alguien lo merecía sin duda eran ellos, y para los mewmanos que también buscaban un refugio puso sentencias de orden y nuevas leyes a seguir.

La nueva Reina dictamino que todos los mewmanos vivirían por fuera de la protección de las murallas, y tendrían que respetar a todos los monstruos y creaturas que en él habitaran, aparte se les cobraría un ligero impuesto por los servicios de agua y vivienda; dejo muy en claro que, si querían vivir en la protección de su reino, tendrían que ganárselo, no solo demostrando que su racismo hacia los monstruos se había extinguido, si no buscando la prosperidad para sus semejantes.

Como era de esperarse hubo división de facciones, al inicio solo los mas necesitados fueron en busca de cobijo, pero al pasar de los días y no saberse nada del paradero de la reina Moon, mas pobladores se fueron sumando al nuevo reino, hasta que el primer noble agacho la cabeza y se rindió a las nuevas leyes, claro que el grupo restante de nobles se indignó por esto, incluso fueron con Star a pedirle que exigiera su derecho al trono, con la excusa de que si bien Eclipsa era la legitima heredera, no podía disponer de el por qué lo abandono hace 300 años por ir en busca de un romance que iba en contra de las leyes, pero todo esto le dio igual a star, ella estaba harta de mentiras y lo único que tenía en la cabeza era encontrar a su madre, fue entonces cuando la mayoría de los nobles decidió dar por sentado que Eclipsa era la nueva gobernante y se tendrían que acoplar a los mandatos que esta disponga. A decir verdad, era impresionante ver como logro, en tan poco tiempo, reorganizar todo y hacer que hubiera orden, si bien esta se sujetaba a la necesidad de los mewmanos de estar bajo la guardia de una monarca con magia, funcionaba, lo que nunca nos imaginamos fue, que solo estábamos siguiendo los planes de alguien más…

Star, River y yo reunimos a los pocos soldados que no desertaron en busca de servir a la nueva gobernante, a pesar de no tener que seguir ordenes pues star había renunciado a la corona, seguían dispuestos a continuar con su labor, ya que en palabras de una impetuosa escudera pelirroja, "Ser un caballero es cuestión del deber no de un título". Llevábamos poco más de un mes buscando a Moon por todos los pozos, fuentes y lagos de mewni, ya que según river, cuando star regreso del mundo mágico salió flotando del pozo de agua que está a las afueras del castillo, así que nos dividimos, River uso a las águilas para buscar por las montañas del norte mientras que star y yo buscábamos en el desierto del sur, Higgs por su parte era el soldado con mas rango de los que se quedaron así que ella se quedo a cargo de organizar a los demás.

Montamos nuestra guarida en lo profundo del bosque de la muerte segura, era una cueva enorme en medio de un claro rodeado por grandes arboles con un lago que cubría la entrada de la cueva, por dentro había unos pequeños canales de agua, con varias madrigueras lo suficiente mente amplias para que 3 personas durmieran dentro dispuestas en lo más profundo de esta, incluso tenía una apertura por donde entraba el aire, era un lugar perfecto para refugiarse ya que por alguna razón las creaturas que deambulaban en busca de una presa no se acercaban al claro, como si este emanara una magia que las repeliera. Higgs divido a los soldados en 2 grupos, el primero haría recorridos por el bosque buscando solo de día, mientras el otro se alojaba en una granja cercana al nuevo reino con el fin de escuchar los rumores y noticias, estos alternaban cada 4 días, para mantener el flujo de información constante. Gracias a la magia de Star podíamos disponer de cualquier cosa que necesitáramos, así que teníamos todo a la mano en nuestra base, lo primero que hizo fue darles comunicadores a todos, si alguien averiguaba algo lo sabríamos de inmediato y usaríamos mis tijeras para llegar, la idea era simple y el plan funcionaba, lo único malo es que aún no encontrábamos rastro alguno de Moon.

 **Mewni Desiertos cambiantes del Sur**

Este lugar se caracterizaba por sus enormes dunas, gusanos carnívoros, implacables tormentas de arena y sus cambiantes oasis, de noche grandes extensiones del desierto se desplazaban de un punto a otro, haciéndolo un lugar inhabitable y sumamente peligroso para recorrer, la mayoría de los que se habían atrevido a adentrarse en él terminaron por no ser vistos de nuevo, y los pocos que lograron regresar, fue por que el mismo desierto los movió a una parte externa.

-Star, creo que deberíamos refugiarnos antes de que la tormenta de arena nos alcance, además está oscureciendo y creo que esta parte se moverá, no quiero exponer a nachos-

-Está bien, vamos detrás de esa duna, construiré una casa de arena sólida para protegernos de la tormenta-

Star y Marco iban montados sobre nachos, ambos llevaban puesta ropa especial para el desierto y unas mochilas, marco traía una camisa de tela ligera color gris con unos pantalones de algodón blancos que le iban un poco sueltos, todo sujetado por correas de cuero y unas botas tipo militar, tenia unos googlees puestos para proteger sus ojos de la arena y sobre sus hombros una larga capucha color verde opaco que le cubría del sol. Por su parte la rubia iba ataviada con un atuendo similar, solo que su blusa era de un color azul muy tenue y sus pantalones eran ajustados, llevaba su cabello atado en una cola de caballo y traía puestos unos googlees iguales a los de marco.

Con un simple giro de muñeca las arenas empezaron a tomar forma de torre, exactamente igual que el antiguo cuarto que tenia en la tierra. Desde que star tuvo su enfrentamiento con meterora en el cual termino cediendo la varita mágica, se vio obligada a usar hechizos directamente con sus manos, claro que, sin una guía de como controlarlos le costo varios incendios y uno que otro hueso roto aprender a medir la cantidad de magia que expulsaba de la punta de sus dedos, irónicamente toda esta presión de encontrar a su madre y resolver las mentiras del reino la convirtió en una persona mas centrada y menos impulsiva, "la responsabilidad te convierte en un adulto" es lo que solía decir Moon. Cuando la torre estuvo terminada ambos se resguardaron dentro, dejando a nachos en una especie de establo donde marco lo cubrió con su larga capucha.

-Bien hecho nena, hiciste un excelente trabajo hoy- nachos solo ronroneo como un pequeño motor mientras marco le acariciaba la cabeza –es hora de dormir-

Star estaba sentada sobre el sofá mientras se quitaba las botas y las volteaba para sacar de estas toda la arena.

-Estúpida arena, sal de ahí- era sumamente extraño escucharla maldecir, después de todo era una princesa -aghhh,- gruño mientras arrojaba la bota al otro lado de la estancia y se dejaba caer de espaldas.

Marco solo la volteo a ver, desde hace unos días que su amiga tenía un semblante deprimido y su cara reflejaba frustración, y con mayor razón, perdió a su madre, su reino y todo lo que ella creía cierto en el mismo día, si bien al inicio de la búsqueda tenia el optimismo que la caracterizaba era imposible a estas alturas ocultar la preocupación que sentía por todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Déjame darte una mano con eso- el castaño se acerco a ella y le saco la otra bota, vertiendo la arena de su interior con unos golpecitos -solo tienes que ladearlas un poco para que salga toda la arena- le dedico una de sus típicas sonrisas -aunque siempre puedes ponerte las mías- star solo bufo mientras cubría sus ojos con su antebrazo y le dedicaba una sonrisa ladeada, -sabes que no entiendo tus chistes terrestres de doble sentido- dio un largo suspiro –¿por qué no puedo encontrarla marco? Ya buscamos por todos lados y no hay rastros de ella, ni siquiera puedo volver al mundo de la magia, que tal si ella ya no está vi… -

No pudo terminar la ultima frase ya que marco la jalo haca arriba y le dio un abrazo lo suficientemente fuerte para sacarle el aire, después aflojo su agarre y solo la sostuvo en sus brazos -ella está bien, es probable que se encuentre en un lugar del cual no puede salir y está esperando por nosotros- hablándole al oído de una manera que la tranquilizo, la rubia no pudo contener las lagrimas y abrazo a marco con toda su fuerza.

-gracias por quedarte conmigo, no sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti- y se quedo en sus brazos sintiéndose protegida, sentía que mientras él la sostuviera, todos los problemas que la asediaban no eran tan graves. Por su parte marco sentía que su corazón se aceleraba, sabia que era egoísta tener esos sentimientos amorosos por su amiga cuando ella necesitaba todo su apoyo para las cosas que estaba enfrentando, pero no podía evitar sentirse así.

-vamos star, te preparare una deliciosa cena, mientras revisamos el mapa y vemos que parte del desierto vamos a explorar mañana- star solo hizo un puchero que marco no logro ver, en su cabeza arreglar su relación con marco era lo ultimo en su lista, pero no podía negar el hecho de que quería quedarse en sus brazos hasta quedarse dormida y no pensar en sus preocupaciones.

Así pues, marco preparo una pequeña fogata donde coloco un sartén para freír unas salchichas que saco de su mochila, a su vez picaba unas verduras que iba colocando en una olla grande con sopa.

-Esta noche va a ser muy fría, así que una buena sopa con salchichas será perfecta- marco se movía de un lugar a otro preparando todo; mientras tanto star saco de su mochila un mapa de gran tamaño, lo extendió sobre la mesa, ilumino su dedo índice con magia y al tocarlo el mapa cambio rápidamente las imágenes que contenía, dibujando claramente un enorme desierto y un pequeño punto que parecía parpadear.

-Bien ahora mismo nos encontramos en la parte más al sureste del desierto, ya revisamos todos los oasis que marcaba el mapa, solo nos queda revisar la acumulación rocosa que esta en la parte más al sur – al decir esto ultimo el mapa cambio rápidamente su diseño, mostrando rutas detalladas de los cúmulos de rocas, así como la entrada a lo que parecía un sistema de cavernas. -son aproximadamente unos 18Km de ruta- en cuanto dejo de iluminar su dedo el mapa regreso a su forma original -tendremos que cubrir esto último a pie, los caminos son muy angostos para nachos – marco asintió mientras le daba un plato con sopa caliente y una cuchara a la rubia -le mandare un mensaje a Higgs para que nos dé el reporte de esta semana, así que comamos- Star doblo y guardo el mapa con cuidado en su mochila, este era el único tesoro "familiar" que había tomado del castillo, según su madre, el mapa te podía decir cualquier ubicación de la dimensión donde te encontrabas simplemente tocándolo con un poco de luz, este mapa fue creado por su tátara abuela Festivia, no se sabe por qué, pero fue el único objeto de utilidad que dejo como legado, así que se lo llevo con la idea de que este era lo único que verdaderamente les pertenecía por herencia.

-nunca hubiera imaginado que el nombre del desierto cambiante se debiera a que literalmente cambia de forma cada día, creo que debo empezar a tomar literalmente el nombre que les ponen a las cosas aquí en mewni- dijo marco para hacer un poco de conversación.

-vamos, no somos tan literales, el bosque de la muerte segura no te mato ¿o sí? Solo somos poco creativos para poner nombres, además ustedes los terrícolas exageran un poco con todo lo que no es "normal", en la tierra también existen cosas así, como ese geiser que me mostraste-

-creo que hay una gran diferencia ente un geiser y un desierto mágico que se mueve, para empezar el geiser tiene una explicación lógica, es simple agua acumulada debajo de la tierra que sale por la presión generada por el calor del magma, en cambio que un desierto se mueva todas las noches no tiene ningún sentido – Star solo rodo los ojos y dio un sorbo de su sopa caliente, cuando marco empezaba a hablar de cosas científicas, siempre terminaba dando discursos del porqué de todo lo que pasa, pero de repente una idea cruzo su cabeza, - ESO ES…! Por dios marco lo descubriste- el castaño solo dejo de hablar de golpe y miro a la rubia que empezó a sacar el mapa y lo ilumino con sus dedos de nuevo. -todo este tiempo nos concentramos solo en los oasis, ya que las entradas del mundo mágico a mewni son pozos y fuentes donde fluye el agua, he ignoramos la zona rocosa porque era la que menos relevancia tenía para la búsqueda, pero mira esto- izo un movimiento de la mano y el mapa dio un vistazo de todo el desierto, con varios puntos ya marcados que se desplazaban lentamente de un lugar a otro exceptuando por uno que no tenía marca -la zona rocosa no se ha movido nunca desde que llegamos – y en ese momento lo comprendido

-LO QUE HACE QUE EL DESIERTO SE MUEVA ES LA MAGIA FLUYENDO POR DEBAJO DE EL…!- gritaron los dos al unisonó

-no puedo creerlo, ¿cómo no lo notamos antes? -

-estoy segura que en una de las cavernas encontraremos el pozo que conecta con la dimensión de la magia-

Estaban emocionados, después de semanas de búsquedas infructuosas por fin tenían una pista de en donde se podría encontrar otra fuente mágica. -mañana a primera hora iremos a explorarlas, así que terminemos de cenar y descansemos un poco- Star asintió y devoro toda su cena de golpe para después meterse a la cama de un salto. Marco solo sonreía mientras la miraba dar saltos y hacerse un rollo con las mantas para obligarse a dormir, ahí estaba un poco de la hiperactividad que caracterizaba a su amiga, así que el también comió rápidamente su cena y se empezó a acomodar en el sofá -puedo compartir la cama con tigo y lo sabes – escucho la voz de la rubia que le hablaba sin moverse desde la cama, ante estas palabras se puso rojo como tomate, ya le costaba bastante trabajo compartir un abrazo con su amiga sin evitar dejar salir lo que siente, no quería pensar en que pasaría si durmiera junto a ella.

-lo sé, pero alguien tiene que montar guardia por si algún gusano carnívoro logra entrar y será mejor que tu estés bien descansada, si hay una fuente mágica necesitaremos de tus poderes al cien por ciento-

-está bien, si ocurre cualquier cosa despiértame, buenas noches marco-

-buenas noches star-

-por dios star, en qué diablos estabas pensando ¿quieres dormir conmigo?, tienes que enfocarte en tu misión piensa en guerricornios, vamos chica a dormir- La rubia se regañaba mental mente, la emoción del momento la volvió impulsiva y dejo salir lo que pensaba, sentía como su cara le ardía y su pecho estaba acelerado, mientras que, a unos metros de ella en el sofá, su mejor amigo experimentaba los mismos síntomas que ella.

Y todo se quedó en silencio, no se podían mirar, pero lo podían sentir, esa tensión que se produce entre dos personas que se gustan.

A la mañana siguiente ambos se levantaron sin mencionar palabra de la noche anterior, marco alisto todo lo necesario para la exploración mientras Star desasía el hechizo de la torreta, teniendo todo listo montaron a nachos y volaron hasta la zona rocosa, al llegar marco abrió un portal hacia su base y mando a nachos de regreso ya que no podía atravesar la zona y dejarla afuera esperando sería peligroso. Empezaron a explorar el sitio, había magia en ese lugar, las rocas gigantes emitían una especie de corriente eléctrica al tocarlas, así que bajaron para adentrarse al laberinto de cavernas, marco encendió una antorcha mientras que Star solo ilumino su mano.

-Que extraño, este lugar es enorme y las rocas están totalmente lisas, como si hubieran sido lijadas-

-No puede ser, ningún mewmano ha logrado cruzar el desierto, mucho menos llegaría a esta parte sin ayuda del mapa y unas tijeras-

Caminaron por el laberinto de roca, observando cada rincón y buscando algún rastro de agua que los pudiera guiar hacia una fuente, después de un buen rato de búsqueda decidieron sacar el mapa para trazar una ruta, grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que el mapa no iluminaba su posición.

-pero ¡qué? ¿Porque no funciona? -

-qué tal si intentas con más luz, tal vez la oscuridad de la gruta no permite que el mapa cambie-

Estuvieron más de dos horas iluminando de diferentes formas el mapa hasta que Star en un último intento uso su transformación de mariposa y disparo una luz cegadora en toda la instancia como un faro gigante, sin conseguir que este cambiara en lo absoluto. Star cayó agotada así que marco la llevo a una esquina y se sentó junto con ella mientras le abría una barra de chocolate que saco de su mochila.

-¿te encuentras bien? –

-sí, solo que es un poco frustrante que las cosas no vallan como quieres cuando por fin crees tener algo-

-oye, aun no nos rindamos, si el mapa no funciona aún tengo unos trucos que aprendí con los exploradores, podemos dejar marcas para saber de dónde venimos para no perdernos, será más tardado pero es más seguro- la rubia asintió y le sonrió -está bien, solo déjame descansar un poco, transformarse en mariposa es agotador- dio una mordida a su caramelo y recargo la cabeza contra el muro admirando el techo, el cual se encontraba por lo menos a unos 10 metros de sus cabezas y se veía totalmente oscuro pues la luz de la antorcha no alcanzaba a iluminar a esa distancia,

-es aterrador, pero tiene cierta belleza en el- dijo mientras dejaba salir una mota de luz mágica de su dedo que floto por encima de ellos con el fin de iluminar un poco la bóveda, cuando este choco con el techo dejo ver unas especies de grabados.

-¿qué es eso?-

Star disparo una mota de luz mas grande, cuando ilumino la parte mas alta vieron claramente lo que parecían pictogramas y lo que reconocieron como escritura mewmana.

-por glob es como en el templo de glossaryck- se puso de pie en el acto y se transformó en mariposa, elevándose por el aire hasta llegar al techo donde disparo un rayo de luz iluminando aquel dibujo.

El dibujo mostraba a un hombre de barba señalando uno de los caminos, y alrededor de este tenía una escritura del mewni antiguo que según lo que pudo entender decía así "La magia que se oculta entre rocas"

-CREO QUE...!- grito emocionada -SOLO HAY QUE SEGUIR LAS SEÑALES- sin dar tiempo a replica, tomo a marco entre sus 6 brazos y salió volando por donde le indico el pictograma, al llegar a la siguiente sala disparo otro rayo de luz encontrando otra pintura que indicaba la siguiente ruta, así siguieron hasta recorrer 5 cavernas y varios kilómetros de grutas.

-Star, ¿estás bien? Has estado transformada por mucho tiempo sin descansar- -totalmente, de hecho, siento que mi magia se hace más fuerte, la fuente debe de estar cerca de aquí- pasaron solo unos minutos cuando llegaron a otra caverna y al iluminarla encontraron estatuas de glossaryck así como una enorme fuente en medio del lugar.

-LA ENCONTRAMOS MARCO…! Es una fuente del mundo mágico, mama pudo haber salido por aquí- la rubia comenzó a gritar liberando la tensión acumulada al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a marco -no hay que perder tiempo, busquemos algún rastro -

Se pusieron a buscar por cada rincón de la estancia, colocando antorchas para tener mejor visión, hasta dar con una palanca oculta detrás de un monolito pequeño.

-encontré la palanca de activación- grito marco para que lo escucharan desde el otro lado

-espera deja me pongo en posición- dijo Star colocándose en medio de la fuente para seguir cualquier rastro que la magia tomara.

"CLICK"

Se escucho el mecanismo funcionar y la fuente se empezó a mover, de a bajo de ella salieron 3 capullos iguales a los que tiene su templo hermano, la fuente se abrió, pero de esta solo empezó a brotar arena…

-no, no, no,- el rostro de la rubia se desdibujo y se metió de lleno a la fuente excavando entre la arena que brotaba de esta -¿dónde estás? ¿porque no te puedo encontrar? – lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus grandes ojos celestes, y empezó a sollozar, siguió cavando desesperada mente hasta que las manos de su amigo la detuvieron y la abrazo con toda su fuerza para evitar que se siguiera dañando las manos contra la arena.

-mama no está aquí, no está en ningún lado, me dejo sola- Star gritaba y lloraba contra el pecho de marco, esa esperanza que obtuvo al encontrar la fuente se quebró en su totalidad al darse cuenta que estaba rota, tenia lógica, si la magia estaba por debajo las arenas significaba que la fuente tenia una fuga, pero ella no pudo pensar en eso, la esperanza de encontrar a su madre la izo emocionarse y ahora que la realidad la golpeaba, la amargura era más dolorosa.

Marco no dijo palabra alguna, no esta vez, sabia que cualquier palabra de animo solo la lastimaría, así que la abrazo, la abrazo hasta que dejo de temblar y se tranquilizó, podía escuchar los pequeños sollozos de su amiga… -Tengo miedo marco- marco tomo con gentileza la cabeza de Star y la empezó a acariciar -estaré siempre para ti, es una promesa, jamás te dejare sola- Star se acurruco, estaba aterrada y él era el último pilar que la mantenía con fuerza, y así se quedaron largo rato, hasta que su corazón se calmo y su mente se despejo un poco.

Fueron sacados de su trance por un sonido proveniente de la mochila de marco, era el timbre de su comunicador, probablemente era Higgs con el reporte semanal, como fuere no se disponía a soltar a su amiga para coger la llamada, así que sonó varias veces y después de un rato entro la llamada en automático para guardarse.

-¿¡Bueno¡? ¿Díaz? ¿Princesa? ¿Están ahí? Contesten por favor, tengo noticias del nuevo reino, creo que encontramos su rastro…-

 **Y hasta aquí el capitulo 3, tengo que decir que no tenia planeado contar todo el pasado, solo los datos relevantes por que me quiero centrar en la historia principal, (odio los flash back) pero me di cuenta de que si tienen que pasar varias cosas para llegar a donde se va a desarrollar todo, así que espero que les guste, como nota al trasto, quiero poner que tom termino su relación con star después de la batalla contra meteora, el cómo paso lo había incluido al inicio pero recordé que no era tan relevante para donde vamos y lo quite, si es necesario lo incluiré mas adelante. Ahora si me despido see you…**


	4. Chapter 4

Habían pasado un par de minutos desde que Marco contesto al mensaje de Higgs, aún seguían en la fuente mágica del desierto, Star estaba en un estado taciturno, negándose a si misma el emocionarse, pues el temor de llegar a otra puerta sin salida era demasiado.

\- vamos, tengo un buen presentimiento de esto- dijo Marco tomándola de las manos y dedicándole su sonrisa mas amena, a lo que Star solo lo miro a los ojos y devolviéndole la sonrisa asintió con la cabeza.

-regresemos-

Marco saco sus tijeras dimensionales rasgando rápidamente el aire, creando un portal hacia su base, al cruzarlo fueron recibidos por una chica pelirroja.

\- princesa, me alegra que regresara bien del desierto cambiante, tengo un informe que darle- Higgs hizo una leve reverencia en cuanto vio llegar a Star, mostrándole el respeto que siempre se le dio como realeza.

\- ya no soy una princesa, puedes llamarme solo Star, ahora lo importante es el informe –

\- si princesa, digo Star, - Higgs tartamudeaba un poco, ya que desde siempre le enseñaron que debía de respetar e idolatrar a la familia real, y el simple hecho de referirse a un miembro de esta sin el decoro correspondiente era una falta grave.

-síganme por favor-

Los tres entraron a la cueva, en la madriguera mas grande estaba dispuesta una meza enorme donde se reunían a comer y a discutir las expediciones que hacían en el bosque de la muerte segura, sentados frente a ellos, se encontraban 2 hombres y una mujer de entre 17 a 24 años los cuales eran los encargados de la base y la exploración esa semana. Simmon, Willem y Fela eran los nombres de estos individuos, Simmon es un chico rubio de ojos verdes muy sonriente, le sacaba por lómenos una cabeza de altura a Marco e iba vestido con ropa de campesino, Willem era moreno de pelo negro y tenía barba tupida, siendo bastante alto y corpulento, llevaba puesta la misma ropa de campesino que Simmon y por ultimo Fela, una chica de exuberantes curvas de pelo largo y rizado de color negro, su piel era pálida y sus ojos eran café claro iba ataviada con un vestido verde oscuro con olanes bordados. Ellos eran tres de los seis soldados que decidieron seguir a Higgs y ayudar a Star con la búsqueda de la reina Moon.

Al ver a la princesa entrar, se pusieron de pie, la saludaron al unisonó he hicieron una reverencia.

-bienvenida princesa Star- la rubia solo rodo los ojos repitiéndoles lo mismo que le había dicho a Higgs hace unos momentos.

-ya no soy una princesa, no es necesario tanto floriteo así que dejen de hacer eso, mejor díganme que descubrieron- los tres se miraron entre sí, si bien la princesa Star nunca había sido una princesa exigente de la etiqueta incluso se llegaba a molestar por el exceso de esta, el tratarla como una persona normal les iba a costar un gran esfuerzo.

-muy bien, les daremos nuestro informe – carraspeo la garganta Willem tomando la palabra.

\- como saben la reina creo un gran acceso entre la zona de los mewmanos más pobres con las viviendas de los monstruos dentro de la muralla, esto por petición de los mismos monstruos, ya que ellos siempre se ayudaron los unos a los otros cuando la antigua monarquía era regente, la reina también decidió que como este era un punto de interés para empezar a mejorar los lazos entre las razas, designaría la zona comercial ahí, con el objetivo de que se mesclara la cultura, así que nosotros aprovechamos para poder obtener más información de dentro del reino, ubicamos un puesto de frutas que recolectamos del bosque de la muerte segura mientras que Fela y Devi consiguieron trabajo en una taberna llamada el "El pony de oro" es un lugar bastante concurrido por los soldados, así que es perfecto para informarse de las ordenes que reciben. –

-Tengo que decir que nos va de maravilla, las frutas son un manjar entre los monstruos, en 5 meses podremos poner una gran tienda- interrumpió Simmon con una sonrisa de emoción, como si fuera un niño, a lo que Willem solo dio un suspiro y prosiguió con su reporte.

-Es verdad las frutas han sido un éxito entre los monstruos, los cuales son nuestros principales clientes, lo que nos permitió escuchar lo que más se habla dentro del reino, al inicio eran los típicos cuchicheos sobre sus familias, el cómo era vivir con granjas de maíz, también de cómo no confiaban en los nobles y que un ejército de monstruos y de mewmanos juntos era algo jamás visto y un sinfín más de pláticas de mercado, pero hace dos días, paso algo extraño, no había el típico bullicio de todos los días, algunos negocios no abrieron, los monstruos se notaban nerviosos, compraban lo que necesitaban y luego se iban sin hablar entre ellos, y al anochecer por las calles solo caminaban mewmanos, todos los monstruos se resguardaron en sus casas o en las tabernas, ahí fue cuando Fela escucharon la conversación de un grupo de soldados- Willem cedió la palabra a su compañera la cual continuo.

-Ese día tuvimos más trabajo de lo habitual, nos hicieron varios pedidos de comida y bebida para el castillo, los cuales eran recogidos por soldados que se veían notablemente nerviosos, así fue hasta el anochecer, cuando el último grupo conformado por 4 soldados monstruos decidió pasar la noche cenando y descansando en la taberna, al principio comieron y bebieron en silencio mirándose los unos a los otros, pero después de unas rondas de cerveza empezaron a hablar entre ellos, tengo que decir que era un grupo bastante peculiar, desde que los antiguos soldados se pusieron a las órdenes de la reina esta les dio la orden de que tenían que ir en grupos mezclados con monstruos y que tenían que cuidarse los unos a los otros, esto con el fin de que aprendieran a convivir, por lo que ver un grupo que no estuviera mezclado era señal de que algo estaban tramando, así que decidí espiar su conversación -

 **(Platica)**

 **Soldado 1:** \- No me da confianza … (Inaudible)-

 **Soldado 3:** \- Eso no importa él no se come a los nuestros-

 **Soldado 4 y 2:** \- (Inaudible)- - Claro que si él es dimensional-

 **Soldado 1:** \- Mi abuelo vivió entonces el me lo dijo –

 **Soldado 3:** -(Inaudible)-

 **Soldado 4:** -¿Entonces para que usan a la antigua reina? –

 **Soldado 3:** -Es por el pacto-

 **Soldado 2 y 1:** -(Inaudible)- -Ellos me atemorizan sobre todo la chica demonio, -

 **Soldado 4:** \- Mientras ella gobierne no pueden hacer nada-

 **Soldado 1 y 3:** \- ¿Qué orden te dio? - - (Inaudible) para que el resto de los Butterfly y los Johansen no sospechen-

 **Soldado 2 y 3:** \- ¿y si no funciona? - - Serán encerrados como la reina Moon-

-Después de eso notaron mi presencia y ya no hablaron más, yo corrí a avisarle a los demás, intentamos Hablar con Higgs, pero los comunicadores no funcionaron, al parecer construyeron una torre que aísla la magia, así que tuvimos que esperar a que llegaran, Auri, Vashet y Devi para venir a dar el informe-

Star se quedó sumamente quieta, su cerebro no creía lo que acababa de escuchar, ¿Eclipsa tenia capturada a su madre? Todo este tiempo ella la tuvo y no se lo dijo, entonces ¿acaso fue todo una actuación para recuperar el poder? la rubia se abalanzo sobre la soldado, la tomo por los hombros y a pesar de que esta le sacaba una cabeza de altura la sacudió con brusquedad

\- ¿Es verdad esto que me acabas de contar? ¿estas completamente segura de lo que escuchaste? - Fela no hizo más que aguantar la sacudida y palidecer ante este acto inesperado.

-Se lo juro por mi nombre y mi honor Princesa, todo lo que le conté fueron las palabras que escuché de los soldados de la reina Eclipsa –

\- Esto no puede ser- Star soltó a la chica y corrió a hacia la entrada de la cueva convirtiéndose en mariposa – Tengo que averiguar qué está pasando- su transformación duro solo unos segundos para luego deshacerse en el aire y hacerla caer directo contra el suelo.

\- ¿Estas bien? - grito marco mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie -has usado demasiadas veces tu transformación, tienes que descansar-

-NO PUEDO DESCANSAR TENGO QUE OBTENER RESPUESTAS- rugió la rubia

-NO, NECESITAS DESCANSAR Y ENFRIAR TU CABEZA- le dijo marco con firmeza, Star lo miro sorprendida, él nunca le había hablado con esa clase de autoridad.

– Se que lo que acabas de oír fue impactante, pero aún no sabemos si esta información es verdadera- hizo una pausa para mirar a la soldado -No me mal entiendas, te creo cuando dices que escuchaste lo que escuchaste, pero necesitamos saber si lo que ellos dijeron es verdad-

-Además has pasado por demasiadas cosas hoy, primero la fuente y ahora esto, ocupas ordenar tus emociones antes de hacer cualquier cosa -

Star se sentó en el suelo sin delicadeza alguna, saco todo el aire de sus pulmones en un largo suspiro para después tomar aire poco a poco, es verdad estaba agotada, empezó a recordad las palabras de su padre, cuando la llevo a cazar al monstruo del pantano, "la paciencia hace al cazador".

-Tienes razón Marco - volteo para mirar a la morena – Lamento haberte sacudido así Fela, haz hecho un excelente trabajo, gracias a ti tenemos una pista para encontrar a mama y ustedes también chicos, no tenían el deber de hacerlo, pero aun así se quedaron y me ayudaron, gracias por todo-

La chica le dio hizo una pequeña reverencia – nosotros le juramos lealtad a la reina Moon y a su familia, no importa lo que pase siempre estaremos a sus órdenes- Star esbozo una pequeña sonrisa – de verdad gracias-

-Muy bien- dijo marco – Creo que iré por River con mis tijeras para empezar a trazar un plan sobre que vamos a hacer, Star tú tienes que descansar, Higgs ¿necesitas que traiga provisiones? –

-No, tenemos suficientes, ve por el rey River yo me encargare de lo demás-

La rubia fue a su "Habitación" para tomar un baño y dormir un poco, dejaría en manos de Higgs y Marco el explicarle a su padre lo sucedido para pensar en algo juntos.

Después de discutirlo Star, Marco y River llegaron a la conclusión de ir al nuevo reino a hablar con Eclipsa, llevándose una sorpresa cuando se les negó una audiencia con la reina, intentaron entrar por la fuerza, pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles, con la torre anti magia, eran solo ellos 3 contra todo un ejército, Marco intento contactar a Heckapoo para ver si ella podía decirle que pasaba, pero no pudo localizarla en ninguna parte, pregunto en el bar al que siempre iba, solo para enterarse que tenía casi un mes que no se paraba por ahí.

 **Tres días después, antiguo castillo Butterfly**

\- Tenemos que actuar de inmediato, no podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo-

-no podemos solo lanzarnos de cabeza, si la información que tenemos es verdadera, todos corremos peligro-

-aghh, los butterfly, siempre fueron cobardes- - ¿Qué dijiste cabeza de oso? -

\- lo que escuchaste vieja mosca-

\- ¿a si se comportan siempre? - - deberías verlos jugar al "rey" de la colina, literalmente pierden la cabeza - Higgs y Marco veían pelear a las dos familias.

River había convocado una reunión entre el clan Johansen y la familia Butterfly, para informarles de lo que habían descubierto sobre el rastro de Moon.

-Ustedes siempre fueron unos barbaros, solo piensan en pelear-

-no me hagas reír, ustedes nunca se manchan las manos, siempre dejándoselo todo a la heredera de la varita y luego corriendo a esconderse-

-PERO COMO TE ATREVES-

Etherea Butterfly sostenía una acalorada discusión con el representante de los Johansen.

-A callar todos- Impuso orden River -No los traje aquí para pelear por tonterías, sino para buscar una solución al problema que nos atañe-

-Tu eres el líder de la familia Johansen River, sin Moon aquí, deberás tomar las decisiones- Esta vez hablo un anciano de la familia Butterfly

River negó con la cabeza, - Star es la heredera de las dos familias, ella es la que decide-

-es solo una chiquilla, ella no tiene el temple ni la fortaleza de Moon- se empezaron a quejar varios de los presentes.

-pero que tontería- intervino Etherea – si para empezar es por su culpa que estamos metidos en todo esto, ella y su amigo provocaron a la hija bastarda, la cual arraso con todo, y no contenta con eso entrego la varita y la corona a la desertora amante de monstruos- miro a Star a los ojos -es tu culpa que tu madre no esté aquí-

Star sentía como si su corazón fuera exprimido, esas palabras cargadas de veneno dieron justo en la herida, era verdad, todo fue su culpa, desde que obtuvo la varita llevo al reino a la ruina, e incluso cuando pensó que hizo lo correcto al ceder el trono a su legítima dueña solo se equivocaba. Era una chiquilla inútil que no podía hacer nada bien. Estaba apunto de llorar cuando noto una mano sujetándola con firmeza.

-Seré bastante claro- Interrumpió Marco

-los llamamos aquí porque este asunto nos atañe a todos, pero el hecho de preguntarles su opinión es un mero formalismo, Star está a cargo y si no les parece pueden regresar al hoyo donde estaban escondidos-

Marco imprimía una autoridad impresionante a cada palabra que decía, los miraba a cada uno a los ojos y sostenía su mirada, sin titubear, con una imposición digna de un guerrero.

-Y una cosa más, al próximo que haga una declaración sobre lo que en ese momento decidió la REYNA mientras luchaba SOLA durante la invasión de Meteora, personalmente me encargare de que no vuelva a decir nada –

Todos se quedaron callados, era mas que obvio que ese simple muchacho era mas de lo que su apariencia mostraba, aquel que se atreviera a abrir la boca podría considerarse liquidado.

La rubia lo miro con mucho cuidado, ¿era ese su Marco? Se veía exactamente igual que él, hablaba igual he incluso se movía igual, pero, definitivamente había algo diferente en él, desde que paso la invasión al castillo, no, mucho antes de eso, Marco tuvo el coraje para ir a enfrentar a Meteora por su cuenta aun sabiendo que no podría derrotarla, se había vuelto más firme y decidido, le transmitía tranquilidad, lo podía sentir cada que lo abrazaba o en este preciso instante, con solo sujetarla de la mano, su ansiedad por las palabras de su tía se había esfumado.

Dio un paso al frente, es verdad, era una chiquilla inútil que no podía hacer nada bien, pero aun así ahí estaba su mejor amigo dando la cara por ella, también tenía a su padre que jamás le reprocho lo que hizo y que seguía apoyándola incondicionalmente, tenía que ser firme.

-Lo hecho, hecho esta, soy consciente de que muchos de los problemas actuales son por mis decisiones, así que voy a ser breve y diré lo que pienso, estoy segura que algo pasa al interior del nuevo reino y que esta directamente relacionado con mama y nuestras familias, pero sigo creyendo que Eclipsa no es malvada, concuerdo que no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados, pero tampoco podemos actuar sin cuidado, así que lo que propongo es infiltrarnos al castillo y averiguar qué está pasando, a los que les interese se pueden quedar a ayudarnos, no voy a obligar a nadie a seguirme, son libres de hacer lo que crean correcto. –

Después de un breve silencio empezaron a discutir en voz baja todos los presentes, meditando las palabras que había dicho la joven princesa, fue hasta entonces que, hablo el mismo anciano de la familia Butterfly

\- veo en ti la misma mirada que tienen las reinas de la familia, así que si este anciano te es de utilidad te ayudare-

\- Star, si querías nuestra ayuda solo tenías que pedirla, no era necesario que tu aterrador novio nos amenazara- esta vez hablo el hermano menor de River y tío de Star, a lo que todos los Johansen empezaron a reír

Varios miembros de la familia Butterfly empezaron a conversar con sus similares de los Johansen mientras que otro grupo mas reducido conformado por Etherea y sus compinches se dieron media vuelta y salieron del lugar.

\- ¿y que tienes en mente para entrar al castillo? Es una fortaleza impenetrable donde no funcionan las tijeras mágicas- pregunto el primo de la rubia

Miro a todos los presentes y una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en sus labios

-con ayuda interna claro está-

 **Listo el capítulo 4, espero que lo disfrutaran, si se preguntan si, si son ellos, una leve referencia de personajes, en fin, les deseo a todos una feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo, see you...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dos días después de la reunión, caravana mercante a 5km del nuevo reino.**

\- ¿Princesa está segura de que soy la indicada para esta misión? –

\- Completamente, en una situación como esta necesito de alguien que sepa lo que hace- Star hablaba con Auri una chica de pelo plateado, de ojos azules y delgada como una ramita, no tenía más de 12 años. Era una aprendiz de los espías de la guardia real, antes de que todo el reino callera, su sueño era convertirse en una espía de rango máximo para ayudar a su reina.

\- yo… no sé si pueda hacerlo, ¿qué pasa si lo arruino? –

\- todo saldrá bien, confió totalmente en tus habilidades, y te prometo que si algo sale mal iré por ti y te sacare yo misma – Star le mostro una gran sonrisa a la joven, haciéndola sentir llena de confianza.

-Daré todo mi esfuerzo en completar la misión- La rubia acaricio la cabeza de la joven para después girarse hacia con los escuderos.

\- ¿Higgs, están todos en sus puestos? –

\- Si, Vashet se encargaran de la entrada, Willem y Simmon, de la entrega y Fela y Devi de la distracción-

\- ¿Marco hay noticias de papa? –

\- Tuve confirmación de las águilas hace 5 minutos, tenemos asegurado el pantano y la salida este después de la arboleda, sobre la salida norte mandaron una señal de descartado-

\- Nos tendrá que bastar con eso, muy bien, es hora de comenzar les deseo suerte, Vashet lo dejo en tus manos- Todos los presentes asintieron, Star, Marco, Higgs y Auri se metieron en Cajas de madera y se taparon con paja mientras que Vashet les ponía frutas procurando tapar cada rincón, para después cerrar con una tapa de madera.

 **Entrada Sur del nuevo reino Inspección de mercancías**

Vashet era una mujer de unos 22 años, de pelo rubio y ojos grises era bastante alta y de cuerpo atlético, llevaba puesta ropa de algodón de color rojo, solía ser una antigua mercenaria, hasta que Moon la insto a formar parte de su guardia personal, desapareciendo esta antes de su nombramiento.

 **-** Buenas Ron, Jack ¿cómo llevan el día? **–** Jack era un viejo monstruo de tres ojos, cuernos y piel verde muy parecido a Tom con la excepción de que tenía patas de cabra y Ron era un mewmano joven, de piel clara y pelo castaño antiguo soldado raso, son los guardias encargados de supervisar la mercancía que entraba al reino, para evitar tráfico de mercancías ilegales o armamento.

 **-** Pero mira nada más si es Vashet mi mercader favorita, ¿qué tenemos? ¿un nuevo embarque de frutas para el mercado? **–** Saludo Jack esbozando una sonrisa cordial a la joven

-Así es, la venta ha sido buena estas semanas-

-Y que lo digas, es la primera vez que traes más de dos cargamentos-

-Tenemos un pedido especial reservado, además la taberna nos pidió dos cargamentos enteros, tienen planeado hacer una fiesta esta noche-

-¿Enserio? Le pediré a Devi que baile conmigo-

-JAJAJA suerte con eso Ron, más de la mitad de los guardias le han pedido una cita, así que toma un turno-

-Vamos viejo, sabes que tengo encanto, la conquistare con mis pasos de baile-

-Si claro lo que tú digas – dirigió su mirada a la chica de la carreta -Vashet cariño, sabes que por lo regular te dejamos pasar, no es que desconfié de ti, pero dejar pasar un embarque tan grande sin pedirte que abras las cajas seria una falta grave –

-No te preocupes Jack lo entiendo- La chica paso de la parte frontal a la parte posterior de la carreta, quitando una gran lona que cubría las cajas, mostrando un total de 7 abriendo dos de ellas y sacando un par de frutas.

-Ron sube a la carreta y mira dentro de las cajas, si lo hago yo me partiré el cuello, necesito mantenimiento en mis pesuñas- El guardia se dispuso a hacer su trabajo, subió a la carreta y saco varios pares de frutas, excavando un poco en el interior de la caja para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera en orden.

-Todo normal, en estas, revisare las del fondo-

-Espera un poco- lo interrumpió la chica -Esas de ahí son el pedido especial que nos encargaron, son frutas yuan, si les da la luz se secaran-

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que tu pedido especial son 4 lotes frutas yuan? De donde sacaron tantas, solo crecen en la parte profunda del bosque de la muerte segura y se utilizan para hacer pócimas y brebajes prohibidos- Ron miro de forma acusatoria a la mercante.

\- Creo que tendrás que decirnos quien es el cliente que te las encargo- Cuestiono el guardia de tres ojos.

-Son para el antiguo líder de los monstruos y jefe actual de la zona interna-

\- ¿Por qué el jefe encargaría semejante pedido y no nos informaría? –

\- Porque quería que fueran una sorpresa para el día de abadía, tenia planeado hacer licor de yuan para celebrar la unión de mewmanos y monstruos, así que nos pidió este embarque desde hace una semana, tengo que decir que fue un golpe de suerte encontrar tantas – Contesto a los guardias que se miraron entre sí.

\- Es verdad que el jefe dijo que nos tendría algo el día de abadía para celebrar, pero, aun así, tendremos que verificar la mercancía para que coincida con el inventario de entrada-

-Está bien, pero no quiten toda la tapa por favor, saben que si se expone la fruta pierde todos sus jugos-

-No te preocupes tendré cuidado, solo sacare una para confirmar- Ron abrió un poco cada una de las cajas tomando una fruta de cada una, y corroborando su contenido.

-Parece que todo está en orden, más tarde iremos a hablar con el jefe para confirmar el pedido-

-Gracias chicos- dijo Vashet acomodando su carga y poniendo dos frutas yuan en una manta para que no les diera la luz. -tengan, por hacer un excelente trabajo-

\- Wowo ¿estas segura de esto?, esta fruta es muy cara –

-No hay problema, un par de ellas no afectaran, además es un pequeño soborno para que no digan nada a los otros guardias, nuestro cliente, especifico que quería mantener la sorpresa y que fuéramos discretos- Les guiño un ojo.

\- Esta bien, no diremos nada- hablo Jack – Siempre has sido honesta con nosotros-

-Yo me mantendré callado si convences a Devi que baile conmigo esta noche- Secundo Ron

-Veré que puedo hacer- Termino por decir la mercader para después subir a la parte frontal de la carreta y encaminarse a la zona mercante.

 **Zona comercial, Mercado atardecer**

Simmon iba corriendo en dirección a su puesto en el mercado para toparse con Willem

\- ¿Está todo en orden? -

-Si, Vashet logro pasar la "mercancía" por la revisión de los guardias, solo falta que la caravana se disperse un poco para que llegue hasta acá –

\- Muy bien, ya casi anochece, dale la señal a Fela y Devi para que empiece la distracción, yo preparare todo para llevar la carga al punto de encuentro. –

\- De acuerdo-

Simmon entro a la taberna del pony de oro, que se encontraba abarrotada de soldados que habían terminado su turno y unos cuantos más que aún no empezaban con la guardia nocturna, se acercó a la barra y pidió una sidra tibia, Devi que estaba a unas cuantas mesas de la barra escucho la orden, esa era la señal que estaban esperando, así que aviso a su compañera para que dieran comienzo a su parte del plan.

Fela subió a una mesa para dirigirse a todos los presentes.

-Buenas noches a todos, como saben mañana es día de abadía, así que para conmemorar este día el pony de oro dará una fiesta esta noche para celebrar con ustedes y empezaremos con una ronda gratis para todos -

Solo se escucho un grito de ¡EHH! De todos los presentes, Devi empezó a llevar tarros con cerveza a todos los comensales, Fela bajo de la mesa y fue a la parte de atrás para buscar unos viejos instrumentos musicales que consistían en una mandolina, un arpa, un violín y un laúd.

-ahora quien de ustedes nos quiere amenizar la noche- cuatro de los clientes mas asiduos a la taberna no tardaron en tomarlos, acomodaron unas sillas en un rincón y empezaron a tocar.

El lugar se empezó a llenar rápido, la música y el ambiente festivo atraía a más clientes.

\- Devi muñeca baila conmigo- se escucho gritar a un soldado de alguna parte de la taberna, no se hicieron esperar las risas y más clientes gritando, "baila conmigo también"

\- Bailare con el mejor cliente que tengamos hoy- termino por decir la camarera para después guiñar un ojo, a lo que no tardaron varios en ir a la barra y pedir rondas de bebida para todos.

Devi era una chica de unos 19 años, de estatura pequeña y pronunciadas curvas, tenia el pelo rojizo y grandes ojos verdes, parecería una inocente muñeca si no fuera por sus extremada mente coquetas expresiones, sabia que era hermosa y lo proyectaba con sonrisas he insinuaciones, sin mencionar que cada que se contoneaba hacia babear a todos los clientes, si se preguntan por que la taberna siempre esta llena de soldados, ya sea mewmanos o monstruos, ella les puede dar una respuesta rápida.

Simmon regreso al puesto en el mercado, se encontró con Vashet y Willem descargando la carreta.

-Todo está listo –

\- ¿¡Qué hiciste quéee!?-

-Fue la única forma que me dejaron pasar-

-Maldición, entonces estamos contra reloj tenemos que apurarnos y ejecutar el plan antes de que verifiquen-

\- ¿Qué está pasando? - pregunto el rubio

-Vashet le ha dicho que la "mercancía" era un pedido especial del Jefe de la guardia-

-Carajo¡!... ¿Cuánto tiempo nos da antes de que pasen el reporte?-

-No lo sé, los guardias estiman a Vashet, tal vez esperen hasta mañana para pasar el reporte, de igual manera tenemos que apurar todo-

 **Zona Comercial, Mercado anochecer**

Al parecer la idea de la fiesta fue todo un éxito, muchos negocios cerraron temprano para ir a festejar a la taberna, algunos soldados faltaron a sus turnos para quedarse a beber, de igual forma no es como que alguien fuera a atacar el reino. Había poca gente caminando por las aceras y la mayoría de los transeúntes estaban con cierto grado de alcohol en las venas, así que todo iba de acuerdo al plan, Willem estaba terminando de preparar todo junto con Simmon y Vashet cuando un sujeto enorme cubierto con una capucha oscura y acompañado de otras 4 figuras ataviadas con el mismo atuendo se acercó al puesto.

-spokoynoy nochi, ¿este es el puesto de frutas exóticas? Busco a un tal Willem, escuche que tenían un pedido especial para mí – El moreno se quedó petrificado, reconocía la vestimenta de esas personas, era la primera guardia, un grupo de monstruos que lideraban a todos los soldados y eran los únicos que podían entrar al palacio a su entera discreción, aquel hombre que los encabezaba era el líder de los monstruos, jefe de la zona interna y comandante del ejército del nuevo reino. - Se..se.. señor, creo que hubo, un error, mi compañera se confundió, este pedido es para el jefe de la taberna, como sabe hoy decidieron hacer una fiesta y estas frutas son para un licor especial -

-oh ¿en verdad? Por qué acabo de venir de ese preciso lugar y Tuck el dueño me dijo que ya le entregaron su mercancía-

Un sudor frio empezó a recorrer la espalda de Willem y compañía, ¿Qué debían hacer?

-yo..yo.. nosotros...-

(suspiro) – creo que lo que en verdad pasa es que quieren empezar un mercado negro, todos saben que las frutas yuan se utilizan para diversas pócimas, y no voy a permitir ese tipo de actuar pase bajo mis narices – el imponente monstruo les lanzo una severa mirada con sus ojos amarillos, lo cual los hizo sentir un escalofrió.

\- Todos quedan bajo arresto y la mercancía será decomisada –

Los cuatro monstruos encapuchados sometieron a Vashet, Willem y Simmon, la chica estuvo a punto de luchar, pero el castaño le dijo que no con la cabeza, recordando las palabras de la princesa Star cuando les conto el plan "Si algo sale mal y los descubren no se resistan, escapen si tienen la oportunidad, si no pueden esperen a que lleguen los refuerzos"

-Ellos aun no nos descubren, y lo importante era que pudiéramos meter la mercancía a la zona interna- Pensó Willem -además Star puede escuchar todo desde las cajas, así que confiemos en nuestra princesa- el chico les dio una mirada a sus dos compañeros, los cuales entendieron lo que pasaba por su cabeza, terminando por dejarse someter.

-Muy bien, llévenlos a la cabina de interrogación, de seguro tenían algún distribuidor que sigue rondando por ahí, en cuanto a la mercancía, pónganla en el almacén de seguridad del castillo-

 **Interior del Nuevo reino, almacén del palacio real**

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que fueron llevados de la entrada del reino al mercado y luego transportados directo al palacio, Star y compañía podían escuchar todo desde dentro de las cajas, así que esperaron a que los llevaran al almacén, podían oír al Jefe dando órdenes.

-(vse gotovo)-

Después de un rato dejaron de escuchar ruidos exteriores. Así que Marco dio una secuencia de golpecitos desde dentro, para comprobar que nadie se acercaba a verificar el ruido, dejo pasar un momento y luego dio un fuerte golpe de karate y rompió la caja desde el interior para poder salir y así liberar a sus acompañantes.

\- Creo que estamos fregados – chillo Higgs – arrestaron a Willem y compañía, no tardaran en dar con Devi y Fela-

\- Tenemos que ayudarlos- Secundo Auri

Marco solo lanzo una miradita a Star la cual camino a la entrada del almacén el cual debería estar cerrado con llave - No creo que eso sea necesario- menciono la rubia para después girar la manija y empujar un poco la puerta para asomar la cabeza.

\- ¿¡Pero quéee!?¿Porque la puerta está abierta? – Higgs tenia la boca abierta de par en par, giro su cabeza hacia el castaño - ¿Qué está pasando? -

-Nuestro amigo nos dejó todo preparado, ahora hay que movernos, los chicos estarán bien, confía en mi –

La pelirroja se sentía bastante confundida, pero confiaba totalmente en Star y Marco, así que seguiría con su plan.

-Muy bien, veamos donde esta mama- Star saco el mapa de Festivia, y lo ilumino con una pequeña lupa de bolcillo que emitía una fuerte luz, en el acto el mapa revelo todas las ubicaciones del castillo provocando que sonriera.

\- Tenías razón Marco la barrera anti magia no afecta al mapa-

El mapa mostro todas las habitaciones como salones y un par de cuartos secretos

\- Muy bien, es hora de dividirnos según lo planeado, Higgs tu iras con Star, a la torre anti magia para desactivarla, yo voy con Auri a las mazmorras y cuartos secretos, - Marco les dio un pequeño reloj de mano - cuando alguien encuentre algo manda la señal tocando el botón de las manecillas, eso provocara que todos vibren a la vez, en cuanto desactiven la torre abran un portal a nuestra ubicación- Finalizo el castaño dándole sus tijeras dimensionales a Star.

-Espera- lo interrumpió Higgs – Se supone que nuestro agente infiltrado nos daría disfraces para pasar desapercibidos –

Marco rebusco un poco entre todas las cosas del almacén encontrando un par de costales de tela, eran los típicos costales donde se transportaba el maíz de las granjas, pero dentro de ellos tenían uniformes de sirvientas.

La cara de estupefacción de Higgs y Auri no se hizo esperar.

\- Se los dije, nos dejó doto listo. -

\- Muy bien, en marcha-

 **Hasta aquí el Capitulo 5, como siempre espero que lo disfruten, tenia planeado sacarlo hace 2 semanas, pero me enferme de los pulmones y estuve fuera de servicio mucho tiempo, el capitulo 6 lo sacare dentro de unos días, (lo tengo casi terminado) así que nos vemos en el siguiente see you..**

 **Luffy Ketchum** **:** Me alegra que lo estés disfrutando y espero seguir siendo de tu agrado, se vienen cosas un poco mas hard, así que espero que te guste.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nuevo reino, pasillos del palacio real**

Star y Higgs iban caminando por la zona norte, en ese lugar es donde se encontraban las habitaciones de servicio y los baños, habían atravesado más de la mitad del palacio, y si bien el disfraz de doncella les fue de gran utilidad para salir del almacén sin levantar grandes sospechas, tendrían que cambiar su aspecto si querían llegar a la torre anti magia situada en los jardines interiores, dado que aun cuando el castillo estuviera lleno de chicas no muy distantes de su edad, todas tenían algo en común, ninguna era mewmana. Así que decidieron entrar a las habitaciones para buscar algo de maquillaje y cambiar su aspecto.

-Princesa Star, tenemos que darnos prisa-

Las dos chicas se encontraban en los baños después de rebuscar en las habitaciones, la escudera se había puesto una boina que encontró en un baúl al lado de una litera, y se puso unos guantes largos todo de color negro, utilizo un poco de maquillaje para delinear sus ojos dibujando varias líneas al final, pareciendo una chica demonio gracias a su pálida piel y sus pecas en las mejillas, lo único que desentonaba eran sus ojos color azul verdoso, ningún demonio tenia los ojos de color claro, así que tenia que tener cuidado de no mirar a nadie a la cara. Star por su parte fue un poco menos práctica, ella podía ser reconocida por cualquiera ya que todos conocían a la antigua Princesa de mewni, así que decidió hacer una pasta de maquillaje color azul muy oscuro, la mezclo con un poco de agua y aceite de baño y se la vertió sobre el cabello, haciendo que este cambiara de su típico color rubio a uno azul casi negro y dándole una apariencia pegajosa, se unto la mezcla en la cara y los brazos y cubrió gran parte de su rostro con su cabello, cualquiera que la viera pensaría que es un monstruo pantanoso.

-Tenemos que apurarnos, hay mucho que preparar para mañana-

-No quiero servir la cena, el rey me atemoriza siento que me comerá-

-No digas tonterías, solo no estas acostumbrada-

Se empezaron a escuchar unas conversaciones de otras doncellas entrando a los baños así que la escudera empujo a Star a un cubículo y lo cerro, para esconderse.

-creo que es hora de las duchas, cuando se cambien nos deslizamos por debajo de los baños y escapamos-

Las dos chicas esperaron a escuchar el ruido de las regaderas para empezar a deslizarse a la salida, pero al abrir la puerta del baño para escapar se toparon con una monstruo que tenia rasgos de ardilla la cual se les quedo mirando. Se quedaron las tres quietas durante un segundo, viéndose las unas a las otras cuando se escuchó un grito proveniente de las regaderas.

-Meloran, mueve tu trasero y ven a asearte, no tenemos toda la noche-

-En un momento voy, olvide mi toalla- contesto la chica, para después levantar su mano y tomar la boina que tenia Higgs poniéndola de lado y diciéndoles en voz baja.

-cuídala mucho es mi boina favorita- acto seguido les guiño un ojo y camino hacia las duchas -oh...- dijo y volteo para mirarlas de nuevo -Busquen del lado derecho de la torre, ahí está el panel secreto- se giró y siguió con su camino.

Higgs se quedo sumamente confundida, acaso ¿era ella? miro a Star la cual le dedico una enorme sonrisa.

-Si, la conozco, es una amiga que invite a una fiesta que salió mal, vamos ya sabemos dónde buscar-

Star jalo del brazo a la escudera impidiéndole dar una réplica, dirigiéndose a los jardines interiores para cumplir su misión.

 **Nuevo reino, sótanos del palacio**

Marco y Auri habían pasado desapercibidos sin mucha dificultad, la chica se movía con parsimonia y de forma taciturna, sin hacer movimientos bruscos, lo cual provocaba que fuera muy fácilmente ignorada, así lograba caminar entre las otras doncellas sin levantar sospechas, el castaño por su parte caminaba con extremo sigilo, escondiéndose en cada rincón que le brindara una sombra y aprovechando a Auri como guía, ella solo tenia que hacer un ligero movimiento con la cabeza para indicarle a Marco que el camino estaba despejado o uno con la mano si es que había gente del otro lado. Así siguieron hasta llegar a la entrada del sótano, que era el lugar donde se guardaban las armas y donde estaba la entrada para las mazmorras, esta se encontraba custodiada por dos guardias así que se escondieron en un pequeño cuarto de limpieza que estaba a un costado.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?- Pregunto la chica a su acompañante

-¿Mmm, que cosa?-

-A moverte con la respiración de las personas para que no te escuchen y a eliminar el sonido de tus pasos, son técnicas de primer nivel de espionaje-

-La verdad es que no lo sé, supongo que lo aprendí cuando pase la prueba de mis tijeras cazando a Hekapoo, después de que salí de su dimensión olvide prácticamente todo, aun cuando regreso a mi forma adulta mis recuerdos no vuelven, pero desde la pelea contra Meteora mis habilidades han ido regresando–

Marco puso una expresión seria, el mismo se había dado cuenta que algo le pasaba.

-Enfoquémonos en nuestra misión- Dijo el castaño haciendo que la chica volviera a concentrarse en el plan.

-Según el mapa, las mazmorras están del otro lado del pasillo que está bajando las escaleras, también revelo que hay dos cuartos secretos detrás de la última celda-

-¿Como esquivaremos a los guardias?-

El castaño medito durante unos segundos después miro a su acompañante observando su vestido de doncella y finalmente tomando una escoba rompiéndola para quedarse solo con el palo.

-Quiero que salgas corriendo y finjas tropezar en medio del pasillo, cuando los guardias se muevan para ayudarte yo los noqueo -

La chica asintió, se levanto un poco el vestido para poder correr y salió disparada hacia la entrada del sótano, junto toda la fuerza de sus piernas saltando casi dos metros y cayendo de cara justo en medio de los guardias los cuales se le quedaron viendo.

-(sollozo)- Ayúdenme me tropecé- -(sollozo)-

Es fecha que no se sabe quién generó el ruido del golpe, Auri al impactar su cara contra el suelo o Marco abofeteándose la frente al ver la terrible actuación de la chica. Como fuera el caso el pequeño teatro funciono, el par de guardias se acercaron para ver si la pequeña doncella se encontraba bien (como mínimo de la cabeza bien no está)

-Hey pequeña ¿te encuentras bien? Este no es el lugar para estar jugando- El enorme guardia que era un oso antropomórfico la tomo del brazo ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

-Espera un momento, eres una mewmana, tu no deberías estar aquí-

No tuvo tiempo a decir más, ya que rápido como un relámpago Marco salió de una esquina y lo noqueo de un solo golpe en la cabeza, después giro sobre su propio eje y propino una patada alta a la barbilla del otro guardia dejándolo fuera de combate al instante.

-Necesitas unas clases de actuación urgentemente- Le dijo el castaño a Auri mientras se acercaba a ella y con la manga de su sudadera limpiaba un poco de sangre que le salió de la nariz.

-Lo lamento, mis maestros solo me enseñaron a pasar desapercibida, casi lo arruino- Contesto la chica de pelo plateado sorbiendo su nariz y limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Está bien, tu distracción funciono de igual forma- Marco le apretó una mejilla y le sonrió. -sigamos-

 **Jardines Internos del Palacio**

Las dos chicas lograron salir del área de los cuartos sin mayor problema, Higgs tenia el temor de que las otras doncellas las interrogaran por ser un par de desconocidas, pero eso no paso, prácticamente todos dentro del palacio estaban ocupados con sus propios asuntos, al parecer tendrían una especie de "evento" por el día de Abadía, así que todos tenían tareas por hacer, sin mencionar que algunos de los guardias no fueron a sus turnos esa noche.

Habían llegado a los Jardines, eran del tamaño de 5 campos de fut-boll, estaban adornados con una fuente en cada esquina más una central con cientos de rosas a los alrededores, las paredes estaban cubiertas de enredaderas y dispuesta en una especie de colina estaba una torre, era prácticamente igual a la torre del castillo Buterffly donde dormía Eclipsa.

Caminaron un poco por el jardín y tomaron asiento en unas sillas de jardín que estaban debajo de los balcones de los cuartos de baño.

-¿Cuantos guardias haz visto?- pregunto la rubia a la escudera.

\- Hay solo 3, dos están en la entrada por la que llegamos y uno en la entrada contraria, alrededor de la torre no veo ninguno- Agudizo la vista y el oído para lograr percatarse de algún otro individuo notando solo la presencia de otras doncellas que cortaban algunas rosas y se veían notablemente atareadas.

-Esto no me da buena espina, ¿porque no hay guardias custodiando la torre? - termino por decir la escudera mirando a la princesa.

-No podrían, cualquier persona con poca cantidad de magia que se acerque a la torre terminaría inconsciente, recuerdo que varias princesas de santa Olga se desmallaron cuando derribamos su torre anti magia, y esa solo impedía el uso de tijeras, una que anula la magia completamente debe de causar algo peor-

Higgs trago saliva, se imaginaba lo que podría causarle una expulsión súbita de energía.

-Estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que se tenga que hacer princesa- dijo con toda la resolución que tenía.

-Quiero que vigiles mi espalda mientras desactivo la torre-

-Pero princesa, no puedo dejarla arriesgarse así yo debería…-

-Te he dicho que me llames Star- la reprendió la rubia -además mi cuerpo produce su propia magia, así que si alguien puede desactivarla soy yo- la sujeto por los hombros y la miro a la cara -quiero que tú me cuides la espalda- Higgs no pudo mediar palabra, la verdad es que tenía miedo, el estar cerca de la torre le producía malestar, así que dijo que si con la cabeza.

Star camino directo hacia la torre, apoyada por las enredaderas de los muros, en realidad fue sencillo, no había guardias alrededor, y los dos de la entrada más próxima estaban distraídos viendo a una joven demonio que por estar tonteando junto a la fuente perdió su boina.

Pudo acercarse sin problemas, camino al lado derecho y se puso a buscar algún tipo de muesca que rebelara una entrada, encontrando un ladrillo con un pequeño símbolo parecido a una runa, cuando lo toco sintió como si todo se pusiera de cabeza, cayó de rodillas y estuvo a punto de vomitar, era un vértigo horripilante, percibió el sabor a sangre en la boca y parpadeo varias veces, en definitiva si alguien con poca cantidad de magia tocaba la torre, era seguro que esta moriría al instante; jalo aire poco a poco y se puso en pie, miro de nuevo aquella extraña runa, era bastante parecida a las que había en las cavernas del desierto cambiante, se dio cuenta que esta comenzó a parpadear, he imagino cual era la forma de activarla.

Empezó a concentrar toda su magia en la punta de sus dedos, pero no la expulso, sabia que, si hacia eso la torre la disiparía, así que siguió juntándola toda, en sus dedos, su mano, su brazo y después toco de nuevo la runa, la cual en un instante la absorbió haciendo que se desplomara en el piso, apenas logrando permanecer consciente, para ver como los ladrillos se movían y abrían una entrada.

-Ten..go.. que… entrar…- Star no podía moverse, sentía como todo el cuerpo le pesaba, las extremidades le dolían y de sus ojos brotaban pequeñas lagrimas de sangre, estaba apunto de desmayarse cuando sintió unos brazos sosteniéndola después todo se puso oscuro.

 **Sótanos del palacio, Mazmorras**

Marco y Auri entraron al sótano, el castaño dispuso de una espada corta y tomo una cuerda con arpón, en definitiva le seria de utilidad si las cosas salían mal, la pequeña espía por su parte tomo variascanicas metálicas de una caja y un cuchillo, eran el suministro de acero para reparar armaduras, se corto un pedazo del vestido he improviso una onda, ambos siguieron adelante, noqueando a todos los guardias con los que se cruzaban, no todo les salió a pedir de boca, cuando enfrentaron al ultimo grupo bajando las escaleras un guardia arrojo su lanza hiriendo a Marco en un brazo mientras que otro hizo sangrar a Auri de un fuerte golpe en la sien el cual la dejo prácticamente noqueada, por fortuna Marco logro arreglárselas solo y se encargo de los soldados, aun que no de la forma que hubiese querido.

Auri se cortó más trozos del vestido para hacerle un vendado a Marco sobre la herida.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Perdón por no haberte podido ayudar- la chica no podía dejar de ver los cuerpos de los soldados en el suelo.

-No te preocupes, la herida no fue profunda- Marco tenia un semblante bastante serio y su cara denotaba bastante pesar.

-¿Te puedo pedir algo? Por favor, no le menciones a Star lo que paso aquí-

-No tiene nada de malo tu actuar- le contesto la chica -estos guardias atacaron a matar, no tenían la intención de capturarnos, tu solo te defendiste, estoy segura que la princesa no te culpara-

-No me preocupa que me culpe, lo que me preocupa es que se culpe a si misma-

Marco le sujeto a la mano a Auri con la que lo estaba vendando.

-Por favor-

-Juro por mi nombre, mi título y mi honor que jamás diré que fue lo que aquí paso-

-Gracias-

El castaño se puso de pie, arrastro los cadáveres a un rincón y los acomodo a todos, en total eran 5 guardias, tomo una manta que encontró y la corto en partes para tapar los rostros de estos.

-Lo lamento…- susurro antes de salir por la puerta

La mayoría de las celdas se encontraban vacías, aun que se llevaron una sorpresa al encontrar a uno de los nobles de mewni acompañado por sus consejeros, Marco intento hablar con él, pero fue fútil, el hombre se encontraba visiblemente en un estado de locura y tenia claras marcas de golpes al igual que todos sus compañeros.

Decidieron que era mejor continuar, después de todo tenían una misión por cumplir, buscaron en todas las celdas sin encontrar nada así que decidieron entrar en la ultima la cual daba paso a los cuartos secretos, dentro encontraron rastros de que alguien había estado ahí, como arañazos en las paredes.

-Según el mapa, la entrada al cuarto oculto está en el muro de la izquierda, puesto que no se puede usar magia, debe de haber algún mecanismo que la active desde fuera- Marco meditaba mientras observaba todos los rincones de la celda.

-Una canción- soltó Auri de repente

-¿Como?-

-Los cuartos secretos se abren al tocar una melodía-

La pequeña aprendiz de espía empezó a golpear con sus dedos cada ladrillo del muro notando que daban un repiqueo diferente.

-Ahora solo tenemos que saber la canción que abre el pasadizo-

-Wow, ¿Cómo sabias que sería así?-

-Cuando estaba en el castillo Butterfly, la reina Moon mando a los espías a custodiar a eclipsa después que se escapó una noche, ellos se dieron cuenta que salía del cuarto tocando una canción y abriendo un cuadro, así que supuse que sería igual aquí-

Siguió tocando los ladrillos, intentando dar con la misma melodía que usaba Eclipsa para salir de sus aposentos, dando por fin con la combinación y abriendo el pasadizo.

-En verdad eres buena, a mi jamás se me hubiera ocurrido algo así-

-Esto no es nada, mi maestro podía resolver acertijos complejos de trampas en segundos-

-Si no es mucha indiscreción ¿Por qué decidiste ayudarnos en vez de seguir a tu maestro? -

La chica solo miro al suelo, escondiendo su rostro, pero de igual forma Marco logro ver la aflicción reflejada en él.

-Cuando Meteora ataco, decidió que no era necesario robarles la esencia a todos así que elimino a los que ya no les eran de utilidad-

-yo, lo lamento, si hubiera logrado detenerla…-

-Eso no importa, mi maestro hizo lo que creyó correcto, al igual que yo, además tengo a Vashet, ella prometió enseñarme a pelear cuando cumpla 14 años- Auri le dedico una gran sonrisa a marco.

-Vamos la princesa cuenta con nosotros-

Marco le devolvió la sonrisa, sin embargo, en su mente cruzo un pensamiento.

\- Una vida más de la cual yo soy responsable –

y se adentró en el cuarto secreto.

 **Jardines interiores torre anti magia**

-¿Star? Por favor despierta, aún nos queda trabajo por hacer, no te rindas-

Star escuchaba que la llamaban, la cabeza le daba vueltas, y su visión estaba totalmente borrosa, tenía un sabor metálico en los labios y escozor en sus extremidades.

-¿Dónde estoy?-

-Oh, dios, gracias al maíz despertaste-

Una muy asustada Higgs sostenía en sus brazos a Star, se encontraba sentada en el suelo y la abrazaba como si de una muñeca gigante se tratara.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-

-Abriste le torre, pero te desmayaste, cuando logre llegar hasta ti estabas sangrando por los ojos y la boca, me diste un susto de muerte-

-¿Qué paso con los guardias, nos descubrieron?-

-No te preocupes yo me encargue de ellos-

La escudera tenia el maquillaje de los ojos por todo el rostro, y un enrojecimiento considerable en su mejilla, junto a un corte en el labio.

-Eran tipos duros, pero yo lo soy más-

Star se incorporo para sentarse ella misma echando un vistazo al lugar donde se encontraban, era una torre totalmente hueca por dentro, solo tenía una trampilla en el suelo.

-El dispositivo que le da energía a la torre debe estar ahí abajo, tengo que ir por el-

-Ni hablar, esta vez me encargare yo-

-No puedo dejarte hacer eso, podrías morir-

-Si, como casi mueres tu- le reprocho a la rubia -¿Que hubiera hecho si morías? Le prometí a Diaz que no te dejaría hacer locuras, yo soy una escudera de Mewni, y algún día seré caballero, así que jamás dejare que el miedo me gane de nuevo, esta vez iré yo y no está a discusión princesa Star-

La rubia dio una gran sonrisa

-El honor de los caballeros esta en tu sangre, así que no puedo prohibirte que no lo hagas, pero yo también tengo mi orgullo, prometí que encontraría a mama y solucionaría las cosas, y no voy a dejar que una estúpida torre se interponga-

Las dos chicas se miraron un momento y dijeron

-Tendremos que ir juntas-

Después de descansar un momento la escudera la ayudo a ponerse de pie, sentía el cuerpo pesado y tenia una migraña, necesitaba desactivar la torre de inmediato para poder usar magia y moverse libremente. Abrieron la trampilla y se encontraron con unas escaleras en espiral, al entrar notaron una intensa luz azul en el fondo, al llegar hasta la parte inferior se sorprendieron con el objeto que emitía la luz.

-No puede ser cierto, como hizo esto…-

La fuente de energía era el mismísimo Glossaryck encerrado en lo que parecía un cristal de Rhombulus, al intentar tocarlo una fuerte descarga salió del cristal.

-Necesitaremos algo para sacarlo de la base-

-Ya sé que nos servirá, las lanzas de los guardias, las podemos usar de palanca-

-Espera un momento ¿qué hiciste con ellos? -

-Los deje fuera de combate y los ate con las lianas del muro, sus lanzas las deje en la entrada, dame un momento en lo que voy por ellas no tardare-

La escudera regreso a la superficie dejando sola por un momento a Star

-Qué demonios estas tramando Eclipsa…-

 **Sótanos del palacio, cuarto secreto**

El lugar estaba completamente a oscuras, pero se podían escuchar los ruidos de los grilletes, en el fondo de la habitación.

-¿Hola?¿Hay alguien aquí?- los ruidos de los grilletes se detuvieron

-¿Marco?¿Eres tú?- de un momento a otro una pequeña luz se asomo entre la oscuridad, revelando a una joven de piel totalmente blanca cabello rojo como el fuego y dos grandes cuernos sobresaliendo por su cabeza, se encontraba encadenada de pies y manos.

-¡Por glob! Marco que estás haciendo aquí-

-Estamos buscando a Moon, ¿porque estas encadenada y en una celda? Te estuve buscando por todas partes, incluso en el bar me dijeron que tenías un mes sin aparecer, ¿qué rayos está pasando? -

El castaño se acerco a la demonio y con una pequeña ganzúa abrió los grilletes que la retenían, en cuanto fue libre la pelirroja lo abrazo y le dio un profundo beso.

-Gracias por venir, tenía mucho miedo-

Auri, miro aquella escena con los ojos muy abiertos, pensando – Creo que hoy le guardare más de un secreto a la princesa- Marco por su parte se quedo atónito ante la reacción de Hekapoo, aunque extrañamente se sintió bastante familiar aquello.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, pero este no es el momento para hacer esto, necesitamos saber que está pasando-

La pelirroja cayó en cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, y se separo del chico notoriamente sonrojada, pero sin perder la compostura.

-Tienes razón lo lamento, tenemos que salir de aquí, tienen a Moon, y planean colapsar las dimensiones-

-Espera ¿Quién la tiene? ¿Eclipsa? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? -

-No hay tiempo, debemos darnos prisa, necesitamos ir a la torre anti magia y destruirla cuanto antes –

-Star ya se está encargando de eso, mas importante ¿sabes dónde se encuentra la reina Moon?-

-La deben de tener en la sala del trono, ahí fue donde nos arrancaron la magia-

-Entonces tenemos que ir ahí cuanto antes, le mandare la señal a Star,-

Marco subió a Hekapoo a su espalda, ya que apenas se podía mantener en pie, pero antes de emprender camino la chica lo detuvo.

-Espera marco, tenemos que liberar a la prisionera del cuarto de al lado-

La miro extrañado, ¿Quién más podría estar en la celda, otro miembro de la alta comisión?

-Yo me encargo-

Auri tomo la iniciativa y toco la misma secuencia en los ladrillos, con un poco de ayuda de la flama de la demonio para poder ver, al abrirse el pasaje se encontraron con una habitación completamente iluminada con velas y perfectamente amueblada con una cama, un sofá y una mecedora, en la cual se encontraba una mujer, de pelo verde oscuro que tenia en sus brazos una pequeña bebe.

-Eclipsa…-

 **Y terminado el capitulo 6, si encuentran errores de redacción es por culpa de Templario y Sugar que se ponen a actualizar al mismo tiempo y me hacen estar leyendo sus historias en lugar de estar revisando lo que escribo xD, ya, en verdad gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer este fic, y espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo cuando lo saco de mi cabeza, los invito a dejar sus comentarios y opiniones.**

 **Templario. Oscuro:** Eso planeo, a decir verdad, lo que viene fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza cuando comencé este fic, aun que la verdad siempre termino escribiendo la mitad de lo que imagino, así que cuando llegue al punto central tendré que buscar una mejor manera de narrar lo que pasa, supongo que are una Tolkien para poner detalle a lo que imagino.

 **Luffy Ketchum:** Muchas gracias, ya estoy bastante mejor, y en efecto se viene el punto de quiebre sobre lo que paso, aun me faltan afinar unos cuantos detalles, así que espero seguir con tu preferencia :D

 **Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente see you…**

 **P.D. Prometo dejar de terminar los capítulos a lo the walking dead, me acabo de dar cuenta que siempre dejo una frase en suspenso y termino.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sótanos del palacio, cuarto secreto**

-¿Eclipsa?-

-Hola Marco, ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí sin ser descubierto? – La reina lo saludo con una sonrisa afable, mostrando su característica serenidad mientras mecía con suavidad a su hija.

-Suponía que en algún momento alguien vendría, pero no imagine que serias solo tu-

-¿Pero qué está pasando aquí?¿Por qué estabas encerrada?¿Que has hecho con Moon?-

-Me temo que eso llevará un buen rato de conversación, por el momento te tendrá que bastar esto, estoy de su lado, yo no capture a Moon ni cause todo lo que está pasando y tenemos que salir de aquí lo más pronto posible, antes de que vengan a buscar a Hekapoo-

Marco se quedó quieto un momento, meditando lo que estaba pasando, no había razones de peso para confiar en Eclipsa, aun así, el que ella estuviera encerrada no tenía sentido, entonces ¿Quién estaba detrás de todo? ¿A qué se refería con "lo que está pasando" ?, tenia un mal presentimiento, la ultima vez que la sacaron de una prisión nada termino bien. Su mente estaba dándole vueltas a las mismas ideas cuando una voz lo interrumpió.

-Lo que ella dice es verdad- La pelirroja le hablaba a Marco al oído. -Bueno verdad a medias- y le lanzo una mirada bastante severa a la reina de la oscuridad.

-Lo que quiero decir es que ella no es la mala aquí-

Dejo salir un cansado suspiro.

-Está bien, en cuanto todo esto termine tendrás que dar muchas explicaciones, por lo pronto salgamos de aquí, ya le mande la señal a Star, cuando desactiven la torre vendrán a nuestra ubicación –

-Oh por dios... querido, me temo que ella no podrá desactivar la torre, necesitaría una cantidad de magia enorme solo para poder entrar, creo que deberíamos ir a ayudarla-

Marco miro en silencio a Eclipsa, dio la vuelta y camino hacia la entrada de las celdas.

Por un momento el silencio se hizo presente, el aire se puso denso, una presión que le quito el aliento del pecho a la antigua reina de la oscuridad, la hizo sentir un ligero mareo, provocando que esta abrazara con recelo a su hija y diera un paso hacia atrás. Marco no lo noto, pero si las tres chicas que lo acompañaban, por un momento sus ojos cambiaron, tornándose de color amarillo.

-Ella estará bien, una simple torre no la detendrá… - termino por decir el castaño.

-(Así que fue el… con razón apresuro todo)- Pensaba Eclipsa a la vez que seguía al castaño fuera de las celdas.

 **Jardines interiores, torre anti magia**

-Maldición, maldición, maldición…!-

Star escucho a la escudera entrar por la trampilla, al mirar hacia arriba pudo ver como esta la cerraba con toda su fuerza y la atrancaba con una de las lanzas.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-

-Estamos rodeadas, hay como 40 guardias ahí afuera, alguien debió de vernos y toco la alarma, esa cantidad de soldados no es normal-

-Marco acaba de mandar la señal, es probable que alguien hubiera notado algo y por eso todos se movilizaron-

-Entonces tenemos que reunirnos con ellos… agg…-

Higgs sangraba de una pierna, tenia un corte profundo provocado por el pinchazo de la lanza de un guardia que arremetió contra ella al salir de la torre.

-Estas sangrando…!-

-Estoy bien…, tenemos que desactivar la torre lo más rápido posible para poder salir de aquí, no creo que los guardias tarden mucho en darse cuenta de que pueden entrar -

Las dos chicas corrieron hacia la fuente de poder donde se encontraba Glossarick, intentaron tirar el cristal de la base con ayuda de las lanzas, pero estas no podían atravesar el escudo de magia que generaba.

-Es inútil, las lanzas no lo penetran-

-Tiene que haber una forma –

En el techo se empezaron a escuchar el ruido de botas y voces, los hombres por fin se habían animado a entrar y las estaban buscando, era cuestión de tiempo para que forzaran la trampilla y llegaran hasta ellas.

-Maldición, princesa si llegan a entrar deje que yo me encargue, a usted aun no la han visto, escóndase detrás del cristal-

La rubia negó con la cabeza

-Esos guardias no vienen a capturarte y lo sabes, no permitiré que eso ocurra, así que saldremos de aquí juntas-

Star empezó a concentrar su magia en las manos y poco a poco la hizo fluir a la lanza, cuidando de que esta no la expulsara, súbitamente sintió un fuerte mareo que la hizo trastabillar, pero fue sujetada por Higgs.

-Pero ¡qué diablos haces…!, no puedes usar más tu magia, aun no te recuperas-

-Y tú no deberías estar corriendo con una herida profunda en la pierna, pero al parecer las dos somos un par de necias-

La escudera solo dejo salir un bufido parecido a una risa, se colocó por detrás de ella y la sujeto con fuerza por la cintura sirviéndole como punto de apoyo.

-Yo te sostendré, así que usa todo lo que tengas-

Ambas empezaron a empujar la lanza hacia el cristal, al hacer contacto con el campo de fuerza que lo rodeaba fueron empujadas para atrás, pero la escudera uso su cuerpo como pivote manteniéndolas en el lugar, haciendo esto que su pierna sangrara de forma exagerada.

-Higgs, estas loca suéltame o te desgarraras la pierna-

-Deja de preocuparte por eso y concéntrate en la lanza-

Star concentro todo lo que le quedaba de magia en la lanza la cual comenzó a emitir un brillo dorado, que al chocar contra la barrera provocaba grandes descargas de energía en forma de relámpagos que impactaban por todo el lugar.

Del techo se empezaron a escuchar crujidos, eran los soldados forzando la trampilla y rompiendo la lanza que la atrancaba, tan pronto como un guardia asomo la cabeza un rayo impacto sobre el arrojándolo al otro lado de la torre he impactándolo de una forma contundente contra el muro, los demás guardias se quedaron atónitos con esta escena, y la mayoría salió corriendo de la torre temiendo por su propia seguridad aun así hubo un par que tomo formación y empezaron a bajar por las escaleras.

-Alto ahí- Grito uno, el otro simplemente arrojo su lanza, afortunadamente un rayo evito que apuntara bien y esta se encajo en el suelo rasgando gran parte del vestido de Star y haciéndole un corte superficial en el muslo.

-Si llegan hasta nosotras estaremos perdidas, terminemos con esto- Dijo Higgs para después empezar a empujar con su mano la lanza, causando un choque mas fuerte que le termino por desgarrar la pierna, el dolor fue tal que la hizo poner una rodilla al suelo, pero aun así aguanto en su sitio. El empuje extra funciono, la punta de la lanza había logrado penetrar la barrera y esta se incrusto justo en la base del pedestal que mantenía al cristal conectado.

Los rayos por el choque se detuvieron y Higgs quedo tendida en el suelo, el par de guardias aprovecharon para bajar a toda prisa y confrontar a las invasoras, en cuanto a Star literalmente se subió a la lanza para hacer toda la palanca posible haciendo que el cristal que alimentaba la torre se saliera de su base y liberara de golpe toda la energía que lo protegía, esto causo que los soldados terminaran impactados contra el muro, Star cayó al suelo junto a Higgs, abrazándola para protegerla lo más posible de la onda expansiva lo cual no impidió que terminaran golpeándose contra el otro lado del sótano de la torre.

-Higgs ¿estás bien?Lo logramos, tenemos que irnos de aquí-

La cabeza le daba vueltas y su pierna le dolía horrores, abrió los ojos y vio a la princesa sujetándola, tenía los ojos entintados de sangre y la sostenía sobre su regazo

-¿Princesa? ¿Qué paso con los guardias? -

-Están inconscientes, el impacto les dio de lleno, ahora déjame a mi encargarme de esto-

La rubia le dio el cristal que contenía a Glossarick y las tijeras dimensionales a Higgs, para después cargarla entre sus brazos como si de una princesa se tratara.

-Abre un portal hacia marco-

-Princesa no debe… yo soy una simple escudera y usted está bastante herida-

-Si me vuelves a decir princesa una vez más juro que pateare tu trasero de caballero cuando te recuperes, ahora abre el portal tenemos que salir de aquí-

Star la reprendía, pero su rostro decía todo lo contrario, le dio la sonrisa mas sincera de agradecimiento que jamás había visto.

-Eee.. esta..bien- Higgs corto el aire con las tijeras y escondiendo un ligero rubor en sus mejillas descanso la cabeza en los brazos de Star para después cruzar el portal.

 **Sótanos del palacio, calabozos**

Habían pasado un par de minutos desde que enviaron la señal, todos estaban en la sala común donde los guardias se tomaban un descanso de cuidar las celdas, Hekapoo y Eclipsa estaban sentadas en unas sillas mientras que Auri se sentó encima de la meza dándole frente a las escaleras vigilando que nadie bajara, mientras tanto, Marco retiro los cuerpos de los soldados que había cubierto con una manta, y los coloco al fondo de una celda, tanto la chica demonio como Eclipsa no dijeron nada al ver a Marco mover los cuerpos, ellas habían vivido y visto lo suficiente como para comprender lo que paso y por qué el joven los "ocultaba" antes de la llegada de Star; de repente una fuerte onda expansiva sacudió el palacio, después de que esta paso, una sensación de libertad se podía sentir sobre los hombros, era como si hubieran estado moviéndose entre un aire espeso, pero no te das cuenta hasta que este vuelve ligero.

-No puedo creerlo en verdad desactivaron la torre-

La reina de la oscuridad mostraba una genuina cara de asombro, para ella el hecho de siquiera plantearse entrar a la torre era absurdo.

Solo pasaron otro par de minutos más cuando un portal se abrió en medio de todos y una chica rubia en unas condiciones lamentables cargaba en sus brazos a una chica de cabello rojizo naranja, en un estado aún más deplorable.

-Star…! Higgs…! ¿Se encuentran bien? -

Marco corrió a su encuentro y sostuvo a Star por la cintura, haciendo un pequeño sándwich con Higgs evitando que las dos chicas cayeran al suelo, en un ágil movimiento Marco tomo a la escudera en sus brazos y se giro de costado para que Star pudiera usar su hombro para sujetarse.

-Auch… con cuidado días-

-Yo aun puedo seguir, Higgs necesita atención me…-

La rubia no pudo terminar la oración ya que cuando giro la cabeza se topó con Eclipsa, inmediatamente sintió el impulso de abalanzarse sobre de ella y hacerla escupir respuestas, pero solo fue un deseo fugaz provocado por sus instintos, la realidad era que apenas se podía mantener de pie, además ella estaba sosteniendo a Meteora y asaltar a una madre que carga a una bebe era algo que iba mas allá de lo que es incorrecto así que solo se limito a mirar al castaño y dijo.

-¿Marco?-

Marco la miro a los ojos comprendiendo al instante lo que la rubia pensaba.

-Primero lo primero- El chico coloco con cuidado a la escudera sobre la mesa, al tiempo que Auri ya cortaba otro trozo de su vestido para hacer un torniquete, tomo sus tijeras y corto el aire abriendo otro portal.

-Auri necesito que lleves a Higgs y a Hekapoo a la base, necesitan atención medica cuanto antes-

Después se giro para mirar a Star

-Tu madre está en la sala del trono, aun no tengo idea de que pasa, pero creo que podemos confiar en ella – Dijo señalando con la cabeza a Eclipsa -Quiero que vayas a la base con las demás-

Star abrió mucho los ojos, ¿Estaba de broma?, en la cabeza de la rubia se empezaron a acumular mil quejas, pero cuando abrió la boca para reclamar a su amigo lo único que paso fue que escupió una gran cantidad de sangre a la par de que las piernas le flaquearon, Marco la sostuvo en sus brazos y la recargo contra su cuerpo para que pudiera mantenerse en pie, con mucho cuidado sujeto su rosto entre sus manos y acaricio con suavidad los corazones en sus mejillas, provocándole una sensación de candidez y confort enorme, en verdad se volvía débil cada que Marco la tocaba.

-Me prometiste que no ibas a hacer locuras y mírate como te encuentras- Marco la miraba detenidamente, Star estaba llena de heridas, tenía el vestido de doncella prácticamente cortado por la mitad, además de cientos de pequeños cortes por todo el cuerpo, los ojos inyectados en sangre y un notorio chichón que se asomaba en su cabeza. La rubia desvió la mirada, se liberó del agarre de Marco, para hundir la cabeza en su pecho, después se acercó a su rostro y le hablo al oído ya que al parecer si intentaba alzar la voz terminaría escupiendo más sangre.

-Por favor Marco, no me hagas volver… estoy tan cerca de encontrarla… -

El castaño la tomo entre sus brazos con ternura y acaricio con cuidado su cabeza.

-Déjame encargarme del resto, juro que la traeré de regreso-

La chica volvió a esconder su rostro en el pecho de su amigo, y empezó a negar con la cabeza, no estaba dispuesta a retirarse, no ahora, no después de tanto, pero ya no podía más, estaba exhausta y su cuerpo le dolía, ella lo sabía, cuando trazaron el plan, su trabajo era desactivar la torre y el de Marco era buscar a su madre, era la única que podía hacerlo y tuvo éxito, ahora tenia que dejar que Marco terminara la misión, pero no quería, sentía una enorme frustración consigo misma, "Si tan solo fuera un poco más fuerte", abrazo con fuerza al castaño, no deseaba que las otras chicas presentes la vieran en ese momento de debilidad cuando de repente una voz la llamo.

-Star, cariño, sé que no soy la indicada para decir esto, pero tienes que dejarnos el resto a nosotros- Todos los presentes voltearon la mirada para ver a Eclipsa -Tú y tu madre confiaron en mí, me regresaron mi libertad y a mi familia, así que iré por Moon y regresare con ella o no regresare-

La reina de la oscuridad se acerco a la rubia y le entrego a su bebe

-Por favor cuida de ella hasta que regrese-

Star no supo cómo reaccionar a esta situación, escudriño el rostro de Eclipsa y solo pudo encontrar sinceridad en sus ojos, con mucho cuidado sostuvo a la pequeña Meteroa que dormía a la vez que se chupaba el dedo.

-yo… no…- La reina de la oscuridad se acerco y le dio un suave beso en la frente a su hija, levanto la mirada y le dio otro pequeño beso en la frente a Star.

-Te contare toda la verdad cuando traiga a Moon de vuelta, es una promesa-

Eclipsa acaricio el rostro de Star al pronunciar estas palabras provocando que las mejillas de ambas brillaran. "Un pacto entre reinas" se acababa de formar.

Después de un momento de silencio y varias miradas de incertidumbre de los otros acompañantes Hekapoo tomo la palabra.

-No tienen mucho tiempo, es seguro que ya se enteró que desactivaron la torre- La demonio se incorporo y tomo el cristal que contenía a Glossarick

-Es imperativo que cierre todos los portales de acceso a las dimensiones antes de que el día de abadía comience o todos correrán peligro-

-Espera, si haces eso como regresaran Marco y Eclipsa- La corto la escudera, la cual se encontraba parada sobre una sola pierna y usaba a la pequeña Auri como apoyo.

-Empezare con las dimensiones con baja fluctuación de magia hasta llegar a esta- La pelirroja se dirigió a Marco - no disponen de mucho tiempo-

El castaño asintió con la cabeza

-Muy bien, Auri, quiero que lleves a todas a la base para atender sus heridas, da la señal a River para que den comienzo, después monta a nachos y regresa al mercado por Fela y Devi –

-¿Qué pasara con Willem, Simmon y Vashet?-

-No te preocupes por ellos, a estas alturas ya se encontrarán reunidos con el grupo de River-

La pequeña espía asintió con la cabeza, era la única que aun podía andar sin problemas, de ella dependía que no capturaran a Fela y a Devi.

-Lo are-

La chica ayudo a Higgs a cruzar el portal, seguida por Hekapoo que al pasar junto a marco sujeto por un instante su mano y se la apretó para después entrar, quedando solo Star que aun dudaba en irse, sostenía en sus brazos a Meteora y la mecía un poco.

-Todo saldrá bien, no tardaremos-

El castaño encamino a Star hacia el portal, pero antes de que lo atravesara la rubia giro para mirarlo al rostro.

-Marco…-

Fue solo un súbito instante donde sus labios se tocaron, no necesitaba mas para transmitirle lo que sentía, después se dio la vuelta, y termino de cruzar.

Marco miro como el portal se cerraba, a pesar de que en su rostro mostraba confianza y estoicismo, por dentro estaba hecho un desastre, sus emociones eran un caos, tenía pesar, culpa, emoción, impulso, miedo, frustración, todo mezclado, el hecho de haber matado a los guardias le había afectado bastante, después cuando se encontró con Hekapoo y esta lo beso, fue una sensación algo parecida a lo que sentía cuando estaba con Star, no tenía lógica, ahora Star lo había besado y pudo sentir un sobrecogimiento mayor, sumado al estrés que le generaba que ahora el traer a Moon caía sobre sus hombros, lo cual hizo que se marearse un poco, giro la cabeza para mirar a Eclipsa, tomo una de las sillas y se sentó solo un momento para llenar sus pulmones de aire, la reina tomo asiento frente a él, Marco pudo notar la misma ansiedad en la cara de ella, -(así que ella también estaba ocultando sus emociones)- pensó el castaño.

-¿A que nos enfrentamos?-

-Al mismísimo vacío-

La mujer saco de su vestido una barra de chocolate y la partió en dos, entregándole un pedazo al chico, sus manos temblaban notoriamente, se quito los guantes mostrando sus manos manchadas de color negro purpura.

-Marco, sé que no confías en mí, pero si en verdad quieres rescatar a Moon necesitaras de esto para enfrentarlos-

Eclipsa le tendió ambas manos al castaño para que este las sujetara, el solo la miro fijamente, escudriñando su mirada, buscando algún atisbo de engaño, pero solo encontró la misma sinceridad y ansiedad que había notado antes.

Marco tomo las manos de Eclipsa, la reina cerro los ojos y sus mejillas brillaron, de un momento a otro toda la oscuridad que le cubría la piel fue absorbida por él, unas lunas rojas aparecieron en su rostro y sintió un calor intenso en el pecho. Esto solo duro un instante cuando la reina lo soltó sus brazos estaban completamente limpios, sin rastro del color oscuro a excepción de una mariposa en cada una de sus muñecas, Marco miro sus manos, tampoco había rastro de nada.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?-

-Te di toda la magia oscura que tenía en mi cuerpo, eso te ara invisible ante ellos-

-¿Ellos? Pensaba que solo enfrentaríamos a una persona, a quien te refieres con "ellos"-

-A los entes que piensa liberar, a los Folamh…-

* * *

 **Les traigo el capítulo 7 ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿Quieren más? Déjenme sus opiniones, y pues nada, seguiré afinando detalles, en el próximo capitulo se revelará el antagonista principal, como siempre espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfruto escribiendo.**

 **bicq19:** Me alegro que te guste, la verdad yo solo escribo esto de la forma en que me gustaría leer una historia, así que espero que lo sigas disfrutando.

 **Luffy Ketchum:** Aquí está la conti, espero que te guste y gracias por seguir el fic :D un saludo desde mi casa.

 **See you…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Habitación real**

Después de organizar sus ideas, Eclipsa y Marco habían salido de las mazmorras sin mayor contratiempo, la reina le menciono al castaño que tenían que dirigirse primero a sus habitaciones, a lo cual el chico procedió a crear un portal, pero fue detenido en el acto por ella.

-No es seguro usar portales, es probable que nos pueda rastrear si los usamos dentro del castillo, dejémoslo solo para salir de aquí -

El chico asintió -Él sabe que vamos por Moon, es mejor que no sepa como llegaremos-

Así pues salieron de la armería contando con la fortuna que justo al abandonarla, un escuadrón completo de guardias arribo para asegurar el lugar, el castaño le pregunto a la reina de la oscuridad el por qué simplemente no despachaba a los monstruos, a lo que esta le contesto que ellos no seguían sus órdenes, los únicos soldados que ella designo eran la primera guardia, y desde su confinamiento el rey despacho nuevos soldados los cuales estaban ahí para vigilar 2 cosas, la primera era la torre anti magia, y la segunda que ella no escapara de su comodísima celda.

Tuvieron que ir a tientas por los pasillos, afortunadamente las doncellas eran otra historia, a ellas si podía darles ordenes ya que no tenían idea del confinamiento de la reina, así que, con un poco de astucia lograron llegar hasta la habitación real o en palabras mas simples el cuarto de Eclipsa. Este era una gran habitación con un decorado estilo victoriano, tenia una cama enorme con un dorsal dorado, decorado con unas calaveras, las sabanas eran de color verde oscuro al igual que las cortinas, tenia un armario de madera empotrado en un muro, a un costado se encontraba un escritorio de madera laqueada y en una esquina una guitarra hecha de huesos, en definitiva, un extraño toque para ese lugar.

-No entiendo ¿Para qué necesitamos venir a este lugar? -

-Porque aquí hay un pasadizo secreto que lleva a la sala del trono, además necesito prepararme para enfrentarlo-

Había un cuadro de un marinero a un costado del armario de Eclipsa, al verlo Marco recordó lo que la aprendiz de espía le había dicho, se acercó para observarlo mejor mientras le preguntaba a Eclipsa.

-¿Quién es él? Hay un cuadro igual en la habitación de Star,-

La reina volteo y dejo ver en su rostro una tierna sonrisa.

-Es alguien muy especial que me ha cuidado siempre-

El castaño miro fijamente el cuadro, recordando lo que paso el día de la luna roja

-Gracias, te debo una- pensó para sí mismo.

Mientras Marco divagaba en sus recuerdos, Eclipsa rebuscaba entre su armario, arrojando todo lo que le estorbaba en su búsqueda, hasta que por fin encontró lo que necesitaba, una pequeña empuñadura de metal con decorado de tela que la envolvía y una gema roja en la parte final de esta. Camino en dirección de Marco y lo llamo.

-Necesito que claves esto en mi espalda-

-¿Disculpa?-

-No hay tiempo para dudar cada segundo cuenta- exclamo en un tono un tanto desesperado, algo que en definitiva no iba con su típico carácter; sin el menor pudor la reina tomo su vestido y se lo saco por encima de la cabeza, quedando en tan solo un ligero camisón transparente. Giro sobre si misma y dejo caer esta prenda para mostrar su espalda desnuda al castaño.

\- ¿Puedes ver la marca entre mis alas? Quiero que coloques ahí la empuñadura, tienes que hacerlo con fuerza-

Marco no sabia como reaccionar ante esta situación, lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era que todas las Butterfly tenían los mismos arranques "poco decorosos" cuando las cosas no iban como ellas querían. Como fuere el caso, Eclipsa tenía razón, no podían perder el tiempo, ya había decidido confiar en ella, así que, cuestionar su actuar era solo retrasar el rescate de Moon, observo detenidamente el lugar que esta le indicaba, era una marca de una pica encerrada en un circulo que se encontraba justo en medio de sus dos pequeñas alas de mariposa, coloco la base de la empuñadura sobre la marca la cual comenzó a brillar.

-Ahora empújala con fuerza hasta que mi cuerpo la absorba –

El castaño hizo lo que la reina le pedía, este pudo ver como la empuñadura lentamente iba entrando por la marca en su espalda, a su vez Eclipsa empezó a temblar, las marcas en sus mejillas brillaban y su rostro era una mescla de dolor y concentración, hasta que por fin su cuerpo absorbió la empuñadura completamente, tambaleo un momento, pero se mantuvo en pie, mientras que la marca de su espalda se desvanecía poco a poco.

-Muy bien ahora viene la parte difícil-

Llenando sus pulmones de aire para exhalar despacio Eclipsa concentro su magia, sus mejillas se iluminaron nuevamente; esta se acomodo en una pose con las piernas un poco separadas, la barbilla ligeramente levantada y los brazos ahuecados en el pecho, lentamente y con elegancia toco con el dedo índice el centro de su pecho, a la vez que recitaba un hechizo en una lengua extraña, de pronto un pequeño punto de luz color purpura brillo en la parte que se tocaba con el dedo, formando una pequeña gota de líquido que presiono, al contacto, esta se transformó en una gema, la reina la sujeto con dos dedos y empezó a tirar de esta, la cual iba aumentando su tamaño hasta formar la misma empuñadura que un momento antes había entrado por su espalda, con la diferencia de que ahora tenía una piedra del tamaño de un limón en la base, esta piedra tenia grabado el planeta Saturno en él.

Al terminar de extraer este objeto, eclipsa se desplomo en el suelo, su piel pálida estaba aun mas pálida y respiraba con dificultad, Marco la ayudo a sentarse en el piso y ella se recargo sobre el dorsal de su cama, levanto la mano con la que sostenía la empuñadura y esbozo una sonrisa.

-Tuve que esconderla cuando me di cuenta de lo que planeaba-

Marco pudo ver como lentamente la empuñadura se convertía en una sombrilla larga, la piedra del tamaño de un limón crecía y se colocaba en la punta, a su vez que de esta salían un par de alas de murciélago.

-La varita…-

 **Base en el bosque de la muerte segura**

Star y compañía llevaban un rato en la base, atendiendo sus heridas, Higgs fue llevada a la madriguera que usaban como baño por dos mujeres de la familia Johansen, para lavar y coser su herida, estaba en buenas manos, los miembros de los Johansen eran expertos en tratar cualquier tipo de heridas provocadas por la batalla o la cacería de creaturas, en tan solo un par de días estaría caminando como si nada; a Star por otra parte la obligaron a dejar a la pequeña Meteora en una cuna improvisada al cuidado de la esposa de su tío, mientras a ella la sumergieron en una tina llena de agua tibia con diferentes tipos de hierbas, esto ayudaría a desinfectar los cientos de cortes que tenia por todo el cuerpo, además de que las plantas servían como anestésico, lo cual ayudo a gran medida a que sus músculos dejaran de doler, Auri por su lado solo se cambio el vestido de doncella por su ropa habitual de mercado y fue a toda prisa a buscar a nachos para completar la misión encomendada por Marco. Hekapoo fue la única que no fue atendida, ya que en realidad no tenia ninguna herida física, esta se encontraba en la madriguera mas grande donde daban los reportes, sentada en una silla coloco el cristal donde se encontraba Glossarick sobre la mesa y lentamente empezó a extraer la magia de este lo cual avivo la flama sobre su cabeza y le regenero gran parte de su fuerza.

La pelirroja había terminado de extraer magia del cristal y ahora se disponía a cerrar los portales, se hizo espacio en el lugar y empezó a preparar lo que necesitaba, rebusco un poco, encontrando unas velas – Esto me servirá… - las coloco en el suelo formando un círculo cerrado, tomo la flama de su cabeza y la puso en medio de estas, provocando que se encendieran, luego de unos segundos un portal dé un rojo intenso se abrió por encima de las velas, rasgando con cuidado de abajo hacia arriba la pelirroja lo volteo y después empujo con su mano haciendo que se tragara a si miso.

-Muy bien ahora solo falta esperar- se dijo a si misma

Hasta que una voz la llamo de repente

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-

Al girarse Hekapoo se encontró de frente con Star, esta iba vestida con unos pantalones blancos de algodón, una camisa holgada del mismo color, muy parecido a un pijama, en sus brazos y cuello sobresalían los vendajes y aun llevaba el cabello mojado.

-Gracias, la verdad es que si, no creo poder canalizar tanta magia yo sola-

-¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer?-

-Es un hechizo simple, solo abro un portal inverso y lo mando a la dimensión con menos fluctuación de magia para que colisione consigo mismo y así vaya cerrando todas las dimensiones de forma ascendente, el verdadero trabajo será cuando choque con dimensiones de alta fluctuación, ahí tendremos que canalizar magia directa para que el portal no se abra de nuevo, cuando el portal empiece a cambiar de tamaño intervenimos así que por ahora solo queda vigilarlo -

Las dos chicas tomaron lugar frente al portal para actuar en el momento preciso, después de unos minutos empezaron a sentir un incómodo silencio que las separaba, la verdad era, que no existía ninguna relación entre ambas, sus únicas interacciones fueron meras discusiones, siempre por un tercero, como Marco, Eclipsa o Meteora, así que Star decidió hablar primero.

-Quiero pedirte una disculpa, cuando paso lo de mama, yo decidí expulsarlos a ustedes, pensando que solo me mentirían, no tome en cuenta que la alta comisión siempre ha trabajado para que el pueblo de Mewni prevalezca, ahora me doy cuenta de que mis decisiones no fueron acertadas -

Hekapoo miraba como la princesa llena de heridas abrazaba sus piernas contra su pecho.

-No tienes que disculparte de nada, la verdad fue, que todos fuimos engañados-

Star giro la cabeza para observar a la chica demonio

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-

-Todos somos peones en el plan de alguien más, lo que paso con tu varita, la destrucción del libro de hechizos, la liberación de Eclipsa, incluso más atrás de eso, desde que se destruyó el primer libro y se luchó la primera guerra, y creo que hoy por fin logro conseguir lo que quiere-

-Espera un momento ¿de que estas hablando? ¿Primera guerra? ¿Otro libro de hechizos? -

La pelirroja dio un gran suspiro

-Star, hay muchas cosas que no sabes, y que necesitas conocer para entender a qué nos enfrentamos, la verdad es, que yo tampoco estoy totalmente segura de que está pasando, solo hago suposiciones, así que tendremos que esperar por Eclipsa y Moon por verdaderas respuestas–

La rubia quedo sumamente confundida, tenia mil preguntas que quería hacer, odiaba las respuestas a medias, así que pregunto la única cosa por la que en verdad necesitaba una respuesta sin vacilación.

¿Mama se encuentra bien?

Hekapoo guardo silencio un instante antes de contestar

-Es probable que se encuentre ilesa, fue capturada con el fin de hacer el juramento entre reinas, lo cual ya cumplió, así que, no creo que tenga ningún daño-

Por primera vez en semanas Star pudo sentir tranquilidad en su corazón, una parte de esa enorme ansiedad que sentía por no encontrar a su madre había desaparecido, aún tenía una gran presión, pero el sentimiento de confianza que poseía sobre Marco la hacia sentir todo de forma más ligera, una pequeña sonrisa invadió su rostro, estaba apunto de abrazar a la demonio cuando miro que esta tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

Hekapoo solo negó con la cabeza a la vez que se secaba las lágrimas y estiro un brazo para tocar el cristal de Glossarick.

-Me siento impotente, no pude salvar a ningún miembro de la alta comisión, fuimos engañados como simples niños, jamás sospechamos nada- Dijo acariciando con los dedos el cristal -Todos estos siglos lo único que quiso fue que estuviéramos listos y cuando el momento llego fallamos-

Star se quedó sin palabras ante esto, si bien sospechaba que algo les había podido pasar tanto a Rombiulus como a Omnitraxus, jamás pensó que se hubieran "ido".

-Yo… lo lamento… si tan solo hubiera…-

Hekapoo tapo la boca de Star con su mano súbitamente

-No lo hagas, no te disculpes, esto no fue tu culpa –

La rubia solo sujeto la mano de la demonio

-Escucha Star, ya tendremos tiempo después para hablar de esto y lamentar las perdidas, por ahora hay algo que necesito que sepas-

La chica retiro la mano de su boca y la miro fijamente captando toda su atención.

\- El motivo por el cual estoy cerrando todas las dimensiones es por la liberación de unas criaturas llamadas Folamh –

-¿Folamh? Jamás he escuchado ese nombre ¿Cómo son? –

-No tengo idea, nunca he visto uno, solo sé que son creaturas que existieron en el tiempo de la separación de la magia, y que se alimentan de la esencia de la vida para mantener su estado de no existencia, antes de la formación de los reinos fueron encerrados en el abismo-

-¿Si son tan peligrosos porque cerrar todas las dimensiones, no sería más fácil solo encerrarlos a ellos?-

-Cuando Glossarick me dio forma como la creadora de portales, puso en mi un sello que evitaba que cualquier portal se abriera al abismo, se suponía que este era irrompible para cualquier tipo de magia a excepción de la del mismo Glossarick, pero estábamos equivocados, cuando nos capturaron me mantuvieron con vida para poder romperlo usando la magia del pacto entre reinas, y sin el sello no puedo mantener el abismo cerrado-

La conversación entre ambas fue interrumpida cuando el portal comenzó a vibrar de una forma extraña.

-Acaba de chocar con la primera dimensión mágica-

Las dos chicas canalizaron magia hacia el portal, haciendo que este dejara de vibrar

-¿Estas lista Star? A partir de aquí tendremos que mantener el portal entre nosotras-

Star trago saliva, la verdad era que aún estaba bastante débil y su magia apenas se estaba regenerando, esto no iba a ser fácil.

-Espera y cuando lleguemos a esta dimensión ¿Cómo lo mantenemos sin que colisione? Si dejamos de canalizar se abrirán todas las dimensiones de nuevo-

Hekapoo miro a Star a los ojos

-De verdad, espero que Marco y Eclipsa regresen antes de que eso pase…-

 **Nuevo reino mercados**

Auri había conseguido alcanzar las murallas del nuevo reino, topándose con la sorpresa de que de aun no habían soltado la alarma desde dentro del castillo, así que decidió aprovechar esto para entrar directamente en la zona comercial y dirigirse a la taberna, la música y la algarabía se podían escuchar desde la entrada del mercado, la "Fiesta" del poni de oro se había convertido en un carnaval que abarcaba poco mas de dos calles alrededor de la taberna, los mercaderes acomodaron mesas de sus propios puestos para tener sitio donde apoyar sus bebidas, había tanto soldados como pobladores bebiendo sin reparo alguno y bailando sobre la acera, entro al lugar buscando a sus compañeras, por dentro la taberna era un completo caos, había gente bebiendo y riendo, un grupo de soldados ya hacían tumbados en un rincón durmiendo a pierna suelta, de la cocina salían y entraban diferentes camareras para surtir a los clientes de mas alcohol y comida. La chica se acerco a la barra para preguntarle al tabernero donde se encontraban sus amigas, este le contesto que Fela debía de estar en la calle atendiendo clientes, y que Devi se encontraba en el callejón en la parte trasera tomando un descanso, ya que la chica había cumplido su promesa y se la paso bailando con mas de la mitad de los soldados.

La pequeña espía salió al callejón en busca de su amiga, encontrándola sentada sobre unas cajas de madera y fumando de una pipa.

-Auri…! ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que tendrías que estar en el castillo -

-Te lo explicare luego, tenemos que buscar a Fela y salir del reino cuanto antes-

\- Espera ¿Acaso la misión fallo? -

La aprendiz de espía le dedico una pequeña sonrisa a su acompañante

-Todo lo contrario, tuvimos éxito al infiltrarnos y la princesa desactivo la torre, pero aún no termina, Marco me dijo que viniera por ustedes, es probable que los guardias reales vengan en este momento para acá-

Las dos chicas salieron por el frente del callejón el cual topaba en una de las calles donde estaban celebrando, solo tuvieron que recorrer unos metros para encontrarse con Fela, la cual llevaba una charola y tenia la frente cubierta de sudor, esta al ver a la pequeña Auri abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Por qué estás aquí ?-

-No hay tiempo de explicar nos vamos-

Sin darle tiempo a opinar, Devi tomo del brazo a Fela y la jalo en dirección del mercado, saliendo de aquel bullicio, escondiéndose tras los puestos cuando alguien pasaba, ya que Devi no quería tener que dar explicaciones del por que la chica que era el centro de atención dejaba la fiesta tan temprano.

Así pues, tuvieron éxito en abandonar la zona comercial, solo tenían que pasar las zonas bajas de los mewmanos y saldrían del nuevo reino.

-Deje a nachos detrás de aquel grupo de casas- exclamo la espía

De pronto escucharon un ruido metálico que venia del otro lado de la esquina de la calle.

-¿A dónde van? ¿No se quedan para el final de la fiesta? -

Las tres se giraron para ver de dónde provenía esa voz, de entre un callejón salió Jack acompañado de otros 5 guardias, todos monstruos.

-Unas chicas tan lindas no deberían caminar solas de noche…-

Del otro lado de la calle, salió otro grupo de 8 soldados todos armados con varas gruesas de madera, Fela reconoció a 2 de ellos, eran los que habían ido a la taberna aquel día. Poco a poco empezaron a rodearlas, cortándoles las posibles salidas.

Devi tomo una postura de combate a medida que los guardias les iban cerrando el paso.

-Auri, quiero que escapes en cuanto tengas la oportunidad-

-No, mi misión es llevarlas de regreso…-

-Por favor Auri- interrumpió Fela – Deja que nosotras nos hagamos cargo-

De un momento a otro los guardias cargaron sobre las tres chicas, Devi pudo parar el golpe de su atacante dando un contraataque veloz y desarmándolo, para después detener otros 2 ataques antes de que la golpearan en la cabeza y caer noqueada, Fela por su parte, esquivo a dos monstruos que intentaron derribarla, pero un tercero que la ataco por la espalda logro sujetarla, impactándola contra el muro de una casa, Auri corrió con la misma suerte, al intentar escapar fue capturada por Jack el cual la obligo a ponerse de rodillas.

-Vamos, vamos, no tenían que ponerse agresivas y resistirse así, nosotros solo queríamos jugar- Hablo Jack el cual le había pasado a la pequeña espía a otro soldado para que la mantuviera en el suelo, mientras que los demás arrastraban a las otras dos junto a su compañera y las obligaban a hincarse de la misma forma.

Jack comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro observándolas con una mirada lasciva

-Bien, bien, bien, ¿con cuál de las tres empezamos? –

-Púdrete maldito- farfullo Devi en tono mordaz

-Ahh… La Impetuosa Devi, tan hermosa, tan inalcanzable para los hombres, sabes las mewmanas problemáticas como tú, son…- se acercó más y la olfateo (sniff) -tan seductoras…, a muchos de mis hermanos les gustaría empotrarte-

Todos los soldados comenzaron a reír mientras que algunos se iban quitando sus armaduras.

-No pueden hacer esto, la reina no se los perdonara…-

Esta vez fue Fela la que hablo

-JAJAJA, por favor, esa estúpida mewmana jamás gobernara sobre nosotros, además todos sabemos por qué están aquí-

Se acerco a ella y la tomo por la barbilla

-¿Acaso pensabas que un día de la nada iban a parecer unos soldados y por mera casualidad hablarían del paradero de la reina Moon? Así sin más, para que una simple mesera los escurara JAJAJA-

-¿Qué…?-

-¿Eres idiota? Todo fue una trampa y ustedes cayeron de una forma tan simple-

-Pero...-

-Sabes, tengo que agradecerte, si no hubieras creído todo, en este momento no estarían aquí-

-NO LO ESCUCHES FELA…!-

La pequeña espía le grito a su compañera mientras forcejeaba con su captor

-El plan funciono, yo estuve ahí, Marco salvara a nuestra Reina-

-¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? ¿Auri verdad? Mucho gusto, creo que no nos hemos presentado, mi nombre es Jack Lurwick Dan, eres amiga de Vashet ¿no? –

La chica lo miro de forma desafiante

-Déjame decirte algo, el jefe de la primera guardia me rinde cuentas a mí, en estos momentos mis hombres deben de estar "disfrutando de ella" JAJAJAJA–

-Mientes, ellos están a salvo-

-¿En verdad piensas eso?-

El demonio con patas de cabra saco de su bolsa un pequeño anillo de plata, el cual pertenecía a Willem.

-No puede ser…-

La pequeña se quedó en shock al ver el anillo, eso significaba que Marco estaba equivocado…

Jack se acercó a Auri acariciando su mejilla

-Sabes, las niñas mewmanas siempre me parecieron lindas-

Tiro a la chica de cabello plateado de espaldas y la tomo por las rodillas

-No la toques monstruo asqueroso-

Grito Devi la cual forcejeaba ferozmente intentando liberarse

-No sean impacientes, ustedes tienen mucho "trabajo" también-

Todos los soldados seguían riendo mientras empezaban a arrancar la ropa de las tres chicas, estas intentaban resistirse, pero ellos solo se burlaban de sus esfuerzos, cuando el demonio que los lideraba estaba apunto de despojar de su camisa a la pequeña espía se pudo escuchar un tajo de espada sobre la carne, al instante varios soldados pudieron sentir un líquido caliente y espeso que los salpicaba, cuando miraron hacia el rededor pudieron observar como una figura encapuchada había cortado de un solo golpe la cabeza de uno de los suyos.

-¿Pero que caraj…?-

Grito otro soldado que no pudo terminar la oración ya que su cabeza fue partida por la mitad.

Al instante los soldados intentaron ponerse en guardia, pero fue todo inútil, en cuestión de segundos un grupo de figuras encapuchadas aparecieron y los liquidaron sin piedad dejando solo al líder con vida.

Jack reconoció al instante las ropas de estos individuos, eran la primera guardia

-¿Qué creen que están haciendo? ¿Acaso se volvieron locos? –

-No permitiré que sigan ensuciando el nombre de nuestra especie -

Se escucho una fuerte voz del fondo, al caminar se revelo la figura del líder de aquel escuadrón.

-No puede ser, tu… ¿cómo puedes vender a tus hermanos así? -

\- ¿Hermanos? Ustedes son una deshonra para los nuestros –

El jefe se iba acercando lentamente, al demonio, el cual en un intento desesperado quiso tomar a Auri como rehén, pero cuando alargo su mano para jalarla, una figura encapuchada que salió de las sombras le corto la mano.

-No tocaras nada nunca más-

-Ahhggg… maldita… mi mano…!-

La figura se quito la capucha revelando a Vashet la cual pateo al demonio para alejarlo y fue a abrazar a la pequeña espía.

-Lo lamento, casi llegamos tarde, pero ahora estas bien, no dejare que nada te pase-

Al mismo tiempo los otros encapuchados se quitaron su velo mostrando a Willem Simmon y otros monstruos, los cuales ayudaron al par de chicas a reincorporarse.

-Perdón por tardar tanto-

Los dos chicos se quitaron los mantos y los utilizaron para cubrir a sus amigas

-Vashet, Willem, Simmon, están bien, Marco tenía razón…!-

Auri grito al ver a sus compañeros, esta estaba temblando y se sujetaba con fuerza del brazo de Vashet.

-Así que al final eras tú el traidor que estaba infiltrado, eso no cambia nada, nosotros llevamos a cabo el plan que nos encomendaron, y el ya obtuvo lo que buscaba-

Jack se retorcía en el suelo intentado cubrir su brazo mutilado de el cual no dejaba de brotar sangre.

-Tú ya has hecho suficiente daño-

El jefe procedió a clavar su espada en el pecho de aquel anciano demonio el cual empezó a escupir sangre por la boca hasta ahogarse con sus propios fluidos.

* * *

Después de atender las heridas de las tres jóvenes y apilar los cuerpos de los soldados muertos para quemarlos, la primera guardia escolto al grupo de Willem hacia fuera del reino.

-¿Como fue que nos encontraron? - Pregunto Devi a Willem la cual iba montada sobre nachos junto con Fela y Auri.

-El rey river logro ver a nachos sobrevolar el bosque, sospecho que irían por ustedes, así que nos mandó junto con el jefe por si las interceptaban, desafortunadamente tardamos más de lo previsto en llegar, de nuevo lo siento, no sabíamos que Jack era el que estaba detrás de esto, pensamos que mientras estuvieran en la taberna no correrían peligro, si hubiéramos sido más rápidos esos malditos no las hubieran emboscado –

-El rey River…! por dios no le mande la señal…- Auri soltó un chillido, pero en seguida fue tranquilizada por Vashet.

-No te preocupes, gracias a el jefe logramos evacuar a todos los monstruos y mewmanos que corrían peligro-

-Jefe, ¿Es verdad lo que dijo Jack? ¿fuimos todos engañados? – Fela aún seguía consternada por las palabras del viejo demonio

-Por favor, son amigos de Star Butterfly, pueden llamarme BuffFrog- el gran monstruo con rasgos de sapo se quito la capucha para que pudieran mirarlo a la cara –su plan era atraerlos para capturarlos y dar con el monstruo que era amigo de la antigua princesa, cuando me enteré que Star vino al castillo y se le negó una audiencia con Eclipsa, pensé que algo no andaba bien, así que mande a la mejor espía que tengo para buscar a Star, ella nos contó de la conversación que escucharon, no podía creerlo, la reina Moon siendo nuestra prisionera, fue cuando el karate boy ideo un plan que se interpusiera con el suyo-

-Espera un momento ¿Qué no el plan era crear una distracción para que el grupo de la princesa averiguaba el paradero de la reina Moon, mientras el rey River ayudaba a evacuar a las potenciales víctimas? – cuestiono Devi

-En esencia si- esta vez contesto Willem -pero también había un juego interno para ver quiénes eran los traidores, ellos buscaban al amigo de la princesa y nosotros al monstruo responsable de una posible trampa, la verdad me sorprendí bastante no esperaba que el jefe de la primera guardia fuera nuestro informante-

BuffFrog rio un poco

-Yo solo era un simple padre que cuidaba de sus hijos, Star Butterfly fue la que me nombro experto en monstruos, ella fue la primera que quiso darnos un hogar, le debemos mucho al igual que la reina Eclipsa- puso una mueca de disgusto -Aun no puedo creer que ella pudiera hacer algo así-

-Ahora está a salvo, Marco y yo la encontramos en una celda secreta, ella no planeo esto-

-¿En serio…!? Me alegra escuchar eso- dijo BuffFrog en un tono bastante aliviado

-Alto, esperen, esperen- hablo Fela -Todo este plan, nosotros no sabíamos quién nos ayudaba desde dentro, Marco y la princesa no sabían a quien se enfrentaban, y el jefe que era nuestro informante no tenía idea de quien ordeno poner la trampa-

Observo a los presentes

-Me están diciendo, que seguimos un plan a medias y que este funciono -

Todos se quedaron callados meditando lo que la chica acababa de decir, no pudiendo evitar recordar las últimas palabras de Jack en ese momento "el ya obtuvo lo que buscaba" y pensaron ¿En verdad nuestro plan tuvo éxito…?

 **Sala del trono**

Eclipsa y Marco habían cruzado el pasadizo secreto al cuarto del trono saliendo por un cuadro. El lugar era un salón de unos 7 metros de alto con pilares enormes que iban del suelo al techo, el piso estaba hecho de mármol tallado y adornado con alfombras, alrededor la decoración era de unos cuadros con pinturas de paisajes, dando de frente a la puerta de entrada se encontraban dos tronos al fondo de una escalinata. Recorrieron con cuidado el lugar, escondiéndose detrás de los pilares.

-Aquí no hay nadie- Le cuestiono Marco a la reina de la oscuridad

-Imposible, el no saldría de aquí sin más- musito Eclipsa

-Por favor, siéntanse libres de caminar sin esconderse, no hay necesidad de parecer ladrones-

Una potente voz de tenor se hizo escuchar del lado opuesto de la sala, frente a ellos un monstruo de tan grande como los pilares, apareció de la nada, este tenía dos pares de ojos, piel roja con franjas y el cabello blanco como la nieve.

Al instante Marco se puso en guardia, al tiempo que Eclipsa apuntaba la varita ante aquel monstruo.

\- No hay necesidad de ponernos violentos, supongo que han venido por Moon, aquí esta pueden llevársela-

El gigantesco monstruo solo hizo un giro de muñeca abriendo un portal de color oscuro, del cual callo el cuerpo inconsciente de Moon.

El castaño aun seguía en guardia, observando en todo momento a su interlocutor, mirando con el rabillo del ojo los movimientos de Eclipsa, la cual parecía atemorizada pero aun apuntaba su varita al monstruo.

\- Pueden confiar en mí, la verdad es que ya no me son de utilidad, he conseguido mi objetivo con ella, así que pueden tomarla he irse de aquí, eso te incluye a ti también Eclipsa-

Aquel monstruo gigantesco empezó a reducir su tamaño hasta alcanzar unos 2 metros, caminando lenta y despreocupadamente hacia el trono en el cual se sentó, provocando una gran sorpresa a los otros dos.

-¿Por qué hiciste esto? ¿Qué es lo que en verdad quieres? –

-¿Marco? Verdad, lo que yo quiero es salir de aquí, de este único plano-

Marco no comprendió su respuesta, estaba a punto de preguntarle quien era cuando un grito de Eclipsa lo corto

-Si ya no te somos de utilidad entonces devuélvemelo -

-Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso, aun necesito de sus habilidades para completar otras cosas-

Sin previo aviso, la reina de la oscuridad comenzó a lanzar hechizos en contra del monstruo, sin embargo, este los repelió con el simple giro de su muñeca haciéndolos rebotar por todas partes.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Grito Marco el cual se arrojo hacia el cuerpo inconsciente de Moon para cubrirla de aquella lluvia de hechizos.

\- ¡NO ME IRE DE AQUÍ SIN EL! – La reina de la oscuridad continúo arremetiendo sin piedad siendo todos sus ataques fútiles, los cuales comenzaron a destruir parte de los pilares.

-Eclipsa detente vas a destruir el lugar…!- Termino por decir Marco.

De un momento a otro se escucho un tronar de dedos, y el tiempo se paró en seco, Eclipsa se quedo congelada, podía ver como los hechizos que había lanzado estaban suspendidos en el aire

\- Te dejé en aquella celda, por la promesa que le hice a este hombre –

Aquel monstruo se levanto de su trono y camino hacia Eclipsa

\- Pero no voy a permitir que te interpongas en mi camino-

Lentamente acerco su mano al pecho de la reina paralizada dispuesto a aplastarla con sus garras, pero súbitamente fue empujado hacia atrás, sentía un escozor en la mano y un dolor agudo en el pecho, cuando alzo la mirada se topo con aquel chico castaño el cual de alguna forma que no comprendía había logrado meterse entre él y Eclipsa golpeándolo.

\- Marco… aun no es tu tiempo, a ti te necesito para después, así que por favor no te metas-

-Basta de estupideces- Marco camino y le plantó cara, mirándolo a los ojos de forma desafiante. -Estoy cansado de toda esta mierda, quiero saber quién eres –

El monstruo empezó a reír estruendosamente

-¿Qué quién soy? No soy nada, si buscaras definirme sería el vacío mismo, pero si quisieras llamarme de alguna forma, puedes decirme Index- se dio la vuelta y regreso a su trono -Ahora, te aconsejo que te vayas, llévate al par de reinas contigo, no dispones de mucho tiempo, puedo sentir como las dimensiones están colapsando, además ellos están a punto de cruzar -

Marco se quedó de pie, enfrente de aquel individuo, aun desafiante, podía sentir el puro deseo de aniquilación que emanaba, mientras mas lo miraba mas profundo podía ver en el abismo.

* * *

 **Pff, Me costo este cap, es hasta ahora el mas largo que escribí, así que espero que lo disfruten, se supone que tengo que darle una segunda revisión por que le hice cambios, pero tengo pereza, si notan alguna incongruencia un hechicero lo hizo, como siempre espero que lo disfruten recuerden que los quiero. See youu…**

 **Luffy Ketchum:** Gracias por seguir comentando y disfrutar la historia :D


	9. Chapter 9

Según el plan, River y los Johansen darían apoyo externo por si la infiltración fallaba o eran descubiertos, también ayudarían a extraer civiles inocentes en caso de un enfrentamiento, afortunadamente Buffrog actuó previsoramente y logro evacuar a los posibles afectados antes de que algún conflicto se presentara.

Después de reunirse con el grupo de Auri, River dividió fuerzas, parte de los Johansen llevaría a los monstruos y mewmanos al antiguo castillo Butterfly, mientras que la otra mitad se quedaría junto con la primera guardia, vigilando las entradas al nuevo reino para frenar posibles seguimientos de los soldados o para ayudar a algún rezagado. Así pues, River y el resto regresaron a la base para reagruparse.

Durante el camino, Auri puso a todos al corriente sobre lo sucedido.

-¿Entonces Marco se quedó dentro del castillo para traer a Moon?- (River)

-Así es, tanto la princesa como Higgs resultaron con bastantes heridas al destruir la torre, así que Marco y Eclipsa decidieron terminar la misión solos-

-Todo esto es bastante confuso, ¿Qué hacia la reina de la oscuridad prisionera? –(Cuestiono Devi)

\- No lo sé, pero Hekapoo dijo que podíamos confiar en ella, además le encomendó su hija a la princesa, creo que en verdad es inocente-

-A mí me siguen dando vueltas en la cabeza las palabras de Jack, todo esto es demasiado extraño, si ellos nos atrajeron ¿Por qué permitir que la princesa tuviera éxito al desactivar la torre? No tiene sentido – (Fela)

-No creo que la dejaran, tanto la princesa como Higgs sufrieron un gran ataque por parte de los guardias en la torre, pienso que en verdad intentaron defenderla-

-No vale la pena desgastarte en eso, si en verdad era una trampa lo importante es que todos estemos bien, así que lo mejor sería pensar en cómo apoyar al Karate Boy- (Buffrog)

-En eso tienes razón. Pequeña ¿dijiste que Hekapoo iba a cerrar todos los portales? – (River)

-Si, aun no entiendo muy bien que pasa, pero Hekapoo se veía muy alterada respecto a eso, en estos momentos debe de estar cerrando el acceso de todas las dimensiones –

-Esto me da un mal presentimiento… Willem, Simmon, Vashet- Llamo River a los tres.

-A sus órdenes su majestad- Dijeron al unisonó, a lo que River se acercó y tomo a Willem y Simmon de los hombros.

-Tengo un último encargo, no… quiero pedirles un favor, pueden negarse en cualquier momento-

Los tres chicos se miraron extrañados.

-Quiero que regresen al nuevo reino, y se infiltren al castillo de nuevo-

Todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio, a estas alturas infiltrarse si bien era sencillo, seria poco mas que un suicidio, además jamás llegarían tan lejos como Marco.

\- Hay una probabilidad de que Marco se quede atrapado en el nuevo reino, nosotros no podemos más que darle apoyo externo, ustedes tres son los que mejor conocen la zona baja, sé que lo que les pido es peligroso, así que no están obligados a hacerlo…-

-Claro que lo aremos-

Contestaron sin titubear un solo segundo.

-En ese caso dejen que mis chicos los guíen, con ellos podrán llegar hasta los jardines interiores del palacio- Dijo Buffrog -Escuchen, en estos momentos ya deben de haber sonado la alerta máxima por la desaparición de 2 escuadrones de soldados y la desactivación de la torre, sin contar que la primera guardia está ausente, contando con la fiesta que se hicieron en la taberna, la guardia debe de estar hecha un caos, así que es probable que se concentren en resguardar solamente el palacio-

Buffrog se acercó a Willem y le entrego una llave

-Ve con Meloran, ella conoce todas las rutas alternas, dile que usen los acueductos, cuando lleguen a la zona alta, entren por la segunda torre de vigilancia, ahí está mi despacho, después ustedes tendrán que calcular sus pasos-

El moreno asintió y se reunió con sus compañeros para encaminarse lo antes posible al nuevo reino, no sin antes recibir unas últimas palabras de River.

-Escuchen, no quiero que se arriesguen, si ven que no pueden seguir avanzando entonces regresen, tengan mucho cuidado –

-No se preocupe rey River, confié en nosotros- Hablo Simmon

Sin más, los tres jóvenes hicieron una pequeña reverencia y se marcharon a toda prisa.

 **Sala del trono**

Marco aun se encontraba frente a frente con aquel monstruo, pese a sus palabras él no había movido un musculo, ¿Acaso podía confiarse de lo que le decía? No… sus instintos le decían que algo no andaba bien, podía sentirlo, ese sujeto le estaba ocultando algo, pero ¿Qué era? ¿una trampa? O tal vez solo estaba jugando con su mente…, como fuere el caso, tendría que arriesgarse.

-¿Por qué nos dejas ir? Si en verdad eres una amenaza ten por seguro que vendremos a buscarte-

Index le mostro sus enormes colmillos en una desencajada sonrisa

-Lo sé y cuento con ello. Escucha Marco, tu mente no puede comprender esta situación, pero la verdad es que por el momento ya no me son de utilidad, y, si te lo preguntas, no tengo intención de matarlos así que ¿para qué retenerlos? -

-Entonces ¿Por qué todo esto? ¿para qué liberar a un ejército que destruirá todo? -

-¿Ejercito? Ohh… te refieres a los Folamh, ellos no son un ejército, ni siquiera los controlo, el que queden libres es solo pura coincidencia, mis intenciones son otras-

El castaño le lanzo una mirada con rabia, según lo que le conto Eclipsa, los Folamh eran creaturas aterradoras que se alimentaban de toda la vida indiscriminadamente.

-¡¿y pretendes dejarlos a sus anchas solo para cumplir tu objetivo?! ¿Has pensado en lo que le pasara a toda la gente del reino si esas cosas se sueltan?!...-

Marco termino prácticamente gritando esto último, tenía los puños cerrados con fuerza y sus ojos se habían puesto de un color amarillo.

La sonrisa que tenia aquel singular monstruo se borro por completo de su rostro, se incorporo del trono y camino hacia el castaño el cual se puso inmediatamente en guardia.

-No pensé que ya hubieras llegado a este punto, así que ese maldito enano azul te marco dos veces-

Marco estaba bastante confundido por las palabras de Index, ¿Marcas? ¿Enano azul?¿Se refería a Glossarick? Su mente no tuvo mucho tiempo para seguir divagando ya que en tan solo un pestañeo aquel enorme monstruo desapareció.

Rápidamente miro a todos lados y agudizo el oído, podía notar como la brisa producía un ruido eléctrico al chocar contra los hechizos aun congelados en el aire de Eclipsa, así como la respiración de ella y Moon, puso su espalda sobre una de las columnas para no verse sorprendido desde atrás, y espero… pasaron varios minutos y no sentía presencia alguna del monstruo, empezó a desesperarse un poco, cayo en cuenta de lo que le había dicho Heckapoo, no podía darse el lujo de estar perdiendo el tiempo, con mucho cuidado camino hasta el cuerpo inconsciente de Moon, la cargo en brazos y la llevo al lado de Eclipsa, la cual parecía una maniquí, no se movía ni un ápice, pero respiraba, saco sus tijeras dimensionales y rasgo un portal a la base del bosque de la muerte segura, con mucho cuidado arrojo el cuerpo de Moon por el portal, no quería arriesgarse a cruzar con una y luego regresar para darse cuenta que la otra no estaba, ahora seguía el turno de Eclipsa, su cuerpo estaba totalmente rígido así que le costó bastante trabajo moverla, poco a poco la pudo arrastrar dentro del portal, cuando ambos cruzaron cayeron al pasto, fuera de la cueva, al instante Eclipsa se liberó del hechizo que la tenía paralizada.

-Marco…!-

En tan solo un instante, tan pronto como ambos habían salido del portal una gigantesca mano sujeto a marco del torso arrastrándolo de vuelta.

-Sujétate…!-

Eclipsa tendió su sombrilla la cual Marco agarro con todas sus fuerzas, pero los intentos de resistirse eran inútiles, ambos estaban siendo arrastrados, tenia que hacer algo para soltarse de aquel agarre, así que uso lo único que tenia a la mano, tomo sus tijeras mágicas y apuñalo repetidamente hasta que fue liberado, quedando con medio cuerpo dentro del portal, apenas se estaba poniendo en pie cuando se escucho un crujido tan fuerte como un trueno, el portal comenzó a girar rápidamente hasta colisionar, llevándose al castaño con sigo y dejando una enorme cortina de humo.

-¿Marco?¿Mamá? ¿Dónde están? -

Tanto Hekapoo como Star llevaban un buen rato sosteniendo el portal en la última dimensión para evitar que se abrieran todos de nuevo, al escuchar a Eclipsa gritar "Marco", inmediatamente usaron todo su poder para terminar de sellar el portal.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-

Star, había salido a toda velocidad de la cueva tras sellar el portal, buscando desesperadamente el rastro de Marco y Eclipsa, pero la nube de polvo no le permitía ver con claridad, camino a tientas gritando el nombre de Marco hasta que se cruzó con el cuerpo inconsciente de Moon, abalanzándose inmediatamente sobre ella.

-Mamá…!-

La abrazo con toda la fuerza que su adolorido cuerpo le daba, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, por fin, después de tantos días de dolorosa angustia podía ver a su madre otra vez, suavemente la coloco sobre sus piernas sin dejar de abrazarla.

-Mamá, por favor despierta, soy yo Star… por fin te encontramos…-

Moon dejo escapar ligeros sonidos de su boca, si bien no despertó, parecía reaccionar a la voz de su hija.

-Star…-

Star escucho hablar a Eclipsa la cual se encontraba a unos metros de distancia de ellas.

-¿Eclipsa? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿dónde está Marco? –

-yo… lo perdí…-

-¿Qué dijiste?¿cómo que lo perdiste?-

Poco a poco la nube de polvo se fue disipando, dejando ver una enorme zanja donde antes se encontraba el portal.

-lo..lo.. lo lamento… en verdad intente ayudarlo… el logro liberarse… pero el portal…-

La voz se le entrecortaba a Eclipsa, y el pesar se le veía en el rostro,

-No, no, no, no… ¿Dónde está Marco?...! –

Star termino por gritarle a Eclipsa, pero temiendo por la respuesta

-lo siento, el portal colapso con él en medio- Eclipsa se encogía sobre si misma, en verdad sentía una gran pena.

-No, el me prometió que volvería, me lo juro…-

-Marco...! Marco…! ¡MALDITA SEA MARCO DIAZ DONDE ESTAS…!-

Star dejo a su madre en el suelo con mucho cuidado, recorrio toda la periferia de la cueva gritando el nombre de su amigo sin obtener respuesta, hasta que llego a la enorme zanja que dejo el portal, la ansiedad comenzó a llenarla rápidamente, podía sentir como un enorme nudo se le formaba en la garganta y una presión le oprimía el pecho, su cuerpo temblaba y le costaba trabajo respirar, su mente divagaba de forma abrupta, evitando a toda costa ese pensamiento, la idea de haber aplastado a su propio amigo con el portal.

-¿Star?-

Hekapoo había salido de la cueva, seguida por la tía de Star que llevaba a Meteora en brazos y por Higgs que iba en muletas.

Al ver la escena pudo comprender lo que pasaba, la rubia estaba en estado de shock, Eclipsa se veía claramente derrotada y una enorme zanja decoraba el paisaje.

-Marco…-

Los ojos se le empezaron a llenar de lágrimas, estaba a punto de quebrarse al igual que la princesa, pero jalo aire y se golpeo un poco las mejillas.

-No, puede que aun este bien, el portal pudo haberlo arrojado a cualquier parte-

Pensó la chica demonio, caminando hacia la reina de la oscuridad

-Eclipsa, dime exactamente que paso-

La susodicha miro a los ojos a la guardiana de las tijeras, para después mirar la zanja que tenía enfrente de ella.

-Él se quedó en medio del portal cuando este colapso-

-¿Tenía sus tijeras con el?-

-¿Eh..?-

-¿MARCO ESTABA SOSTENIENDO SUS TIJERAS CUANDO EL PORTAL COLAPSO?...!- Hekapoo sujeto a Eclipsa de los hombros y la sacudió con fuerza para sacarla de su ensimismamiento.

-Si, las uso para apuñalar a su captor y liberarse de su agarre ¿Eso que tiene que ver? -

La pelirroja camino hacia Star la cual estaba comenzando a hiperventilarse, la tomo de los brazos y la sacudió un poco para que la mirara a los ojos.

-Necesito que me ayudes a buscar a Marco, es probable que el portal solo lo haya transportado a otro sitio-

Star miraba a Hekapoo, sus palabras hacían eco en su cabeza, poco a poco comenzó a abrir sus ojos de par en par y sujeto con fuerza las manos de la demonio.

-¿Cómo…?-

-Escúchame, las tijeras dimensionales de Marco fueron hechas con un trozo de su alma, todos los portales que abra con ellas están ligados a él mismo mientras las sostenga, así que puede que el portal no le hiciera daño –

Súbitamente entro el grupo de River corriendo al claro y colocándose en posición de batalla, Auri seguía montada en Nachos junto a Fela, mientras que Devi le cubría la espalda a River y Buffrog los cuales se pusieron como línea frontal.

-¿Están todos bien? Escuchamos una fuerte explosión-

Pregunto River a su cuñada, la cual fue la primera persona que vio, pero al girar el cuello pudo ver a Moon recostada en el suelo, tan rápido como una gacela el rey tiro su hacha al suelo y corrió hacia su esposa tomándola en sus brazos.

-Moon-pie, soy yo tu esposo –

River lloraba y abrazaba con fuerza a Moon, la cual parecía querer despertar, pero solo dejaba escapar pequeños gemidos de su boca.

-Star, querida ¿Dónde estás? -

La rubia corrió hacia su padre y lo abrazo, necesitaba eso.

-Papá lleva a mamá dentro-

La confusión era obvia en todos los presentes, Auri, Fela y Devi fueron a prisa con Higgs, para pedir explicaciones de lo que estaba pasando, Buffrog fue con Eclipsa, ayudándola a componerse un poco y encaminándola hacia Meteora, Hekapoo tomo parte junto a Star para explicar lo sucedido.

* * *

Mientras tanto Nachos empezó a olisquear la zanja, podía percibir el olor de su amo, entro en aquel espacio de tierra suelta, olfateando, obteniendo un rastro, el cual poco a poco siguió, se encaminaba al pequeño rio que abastecía las corrientes internas de la cueva, continuo avanzando sintiendo cada vez más fuerte la presencia de Marco, hasta que dio con él, encontrándolo bocabajo sobre unas rocas, se acerco para olerlo, confirmando que era su esencia, comenzó a rugir con todas sus fuerzas para despertar a su dueño a la vez que lo movía con su hocico.

Todos los presentes escucharon el rugir del ciclodragon.

-¿A dónde fue Nachos?-

Pregunto Auri.

-¡MARCO! -

Tanto Star como Hekapoo salieron disparadas hacia el lugar de donde provenían los rugidos, para después ser seguidas por todos los demás.

Al llegar al lugar pudieron ver como Nachos movía insistentemente un cuerpo desnudo y bocabajo que estaba sobre las rocas.

-Por dios Marco…! –

Grito la rubia, la cual se quitó la camisa que llevaba puesta para cubrir a su amigo…

Pero algo no andaba bien cuando lo tomo en sus brazos y lo giro…

-¿Lo encontraste?¿Esta bien?-

Grito Hekapoo la cual llego unos pasos detrás de la rubia, y se quedo con los ojos como platos al ver a Star.

Star sostenía en sus brazos a una chica exactamente igual a marco, tenia la piel helada, y su respiración era casi nula, en definitiva, algo había pasado con el portal.

* * *

 **Y listo, hasta aquí llega el cap, espero que lo disfruten y les mando unos besotes, espero poder actualizar el próximo lunes, que ya queda poco de flash back, déjenme sus comentarios, por favor coméntenme algo D:**

 **Jhajha nos vemos en el siguiente see you…**

 **Luffy Ketchum:** para ti beso doble por que comentas :*


	10. Chapter 10

**Interludio**

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que Marco comenzó a contar lo sucedido, tomo una pausa y se froto el rostro, se veía notoriamente cansado y a duras penas podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

-Y eso es todo, Higgs podrías ayudar a Janna con lo que necesite, estoy llegando a mi limite-

-Pero que estás diciendo, no puedes dejar la explicación a la mitad- protesto Janna -¿Qué paso con Moon y contigo después de la explosión del portal?¿Quién carajos es Index?¿Dónde se encuentran todos los demás… ¡¿Dónde está STAR?!...-

La chica comenzaba a exaltarse, pero fue apaciguada por Higgs la cual le puso su mano en el hombro, le dedico una mirada significativa y una media sonrisa.

-Cálmate, ellos están bien, pero Marco tiene razón, ya es bastante tarde y tu aun no terminas de recuperarte-

Janna solo soltó un gran suspiro, aun tenia bastantes dudas, pero ahora sabia el por qué Marco y Star no habían regresado, desvió su mirada hacia la chica que dormía en la cama, era la viva imagen del castaño, aunque tenia ciertos rasgos muy similares a Star.

-Está bien, pero aun tienes muchas cosas por explicar Diaz-

Los tres se pusieron en pie, Marco las encamino a la entrada de la habitación y les abrió la puerta, pero antes de salir la pelinegra se giró y se puso de frente a él.

-Solo una cosa más-

Se paro de puntas para alcanzar su rostro, lo tomo por la cabeza y le robo un pequeño beso el cual termino con una mordida en la comisura del labio haciéndolo sangrar.

Higgs abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida por el arrojamiento de Janna.

-Pero que crees que haces…!-

La chica se separo de el con una sonrisa burlona.

-Nada, solo le doy un beso de las buenas noches-

Marco seguía con su mirada cansada, la verdad fue, que no le sorprendió mucho aquello, con el pulgar se tocó la pequeña herida del labio viendo una minúscula gota de sangre, sonrió un poco y miro a su amiga.

-No voy a ir a ningún lado Janna, además la magia oscura no funciona en mi-

La susodicha borro su sonrisa y lo miro con molestia.

-Mas te vale…-

Después de ese intercambio entre Marco y Janna, Higgs acompaño a esta ultima a su cuarto, o mas bien al cuarto donde despertó.

-Ese idiota, "Eso es todo" que se cree, después de todos estos años piensa que con una explicación a medias puedo tener suficiente y no solo eso, sino que, se da el lujo de burlarse de mi… ya vera como mi magia si le hace efecto-

Estaba fúrica, entro a la habitación seguida por Higgs

\- No te molestes con él, no tiene la culpa, además cuando su otra mitad se duerme no puede mantenerse despierto mucho tiempo-

-No es excusa, además como puede dar por terminado todo lo que paso, así como así –

-Porque ahí termino todo para Marco…-

Janna la miro extrañada.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

Higgs puso una mirada triste y dio un gran suspiro.

-Después de la explosión del portal todo cambio para él… no, para todos…-

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-

-Marco, fue encontrado por el grupo de Willem, pero…- Higgs se veía bastante incomoda

-¿Pero?-

-Marco estaba muerto cuando lo trajeron de regreso…-

-Qué…- Janna estaba más confundirá ahora que al inicio, estaba apunto de comenzar a hacer cientos de preguntas pero Higgs cubrió su boca con su mano.

-Escucha, sé que tienes muchas más preguntas ahora, fue mi error haber soltado eso, a partir de este punto contare yo lo que paso, pero tendrá que ser mañana-

Janna cerro los ojos, se retiro la mano de Higgs de los labios y jalo aire, calmando su ansiedad por saber que carajos había pasado.

-Está bien, de nada sirve apresurar las cosas-

-Muy bien, entonces descansa, procura dormir bastante, sobrevivir a un ataque de folamh siempre deja secuelas, así que no es sano que andes haciendo magia-

La pelinegra se recostó sobre la cama y dejo colgar su cabeza por el otro extremo, viendo el cuadro del mapa en la pared.

-Ese es el mapa de la tátara abuela de Star ¿No?-

Higgs que iba saliendo de la habitación se giro para mirar el cuadro.

-Sí, esta solía ser la oficina de Marco- le dijo – Originalmente era su habitación, pero Marcy no puede dormir sin él así que termino por dejarlo como una simple oficina-

-¿Marcy?-

-Así me gusta llamar a su otra mitad, en realidad es Marco, pero decirle así no suena bien-

-Haaa… tiene una hermosa voz…-

-Espera ¿Tú la escuchaste hablar? -

-Si… cuando estaba buscándolos escuche una voz, al seguirá llegue a un jardín y la encontré cantando en una extraña lengua –

-Por dios… en verdad tienes la suerte que dice Marco-

-¿Qué?-

-Nada, nada, mañana te contare todo, descansa Janna-

-Igualmente Higgs-

La pelirroja salió del cuarto, dejando sola a Janna con sus pensamientos, poco a poco se puso a recapitular los acontecimientos del día, tenia miles de dudas en la cabeza pero se sentía feliz, por fin podía ver a sus amigos de nuevo y esta vez iba a asegurarse de no perderlos de nuevo.

* * *

 **Una pequeña pausa en el recuento del pasado, ya queda poco, solo faltan las explicaciones, como siempre espero que lo disfruten, por cierto, creo que hoy se estrena la cuarta temporada, no estoy seguro, de igual forma les dejo esto, como siempre see you…**


	11. Chapter 11

-mmm….-

Janna se desperezaba al tiempo que estiraba los músculos, como un gato que acaba de dormir varias horas, aun se encontraba recostada en la cama, poco a poco abrió los ojos, y dio un gran bostezo, con parsimonia se sentó en la orilla de la cama y miro al techo, después miro a su alrededor, cerciorándose que aun se encontraba en aquel cuarto.

-bien… bien… aun sigo aquí-

Estiro sus brazos en el aire para terminar de despertar, se levanto de la cama y procedió a vestirse con ropa de invierno que Higgs le había dejado la noche pasada, esta consistía en una camisa negra de tirantes que se ajustaba al cuerpo, una blusa de algodón de manga larga con cuello de tortuga color amarillo opaco y unos jeans ajustados, también le dejo una chaqueta color verde militar y unas botas.

-Estamos en invierno aquí, así que tendrás que mantenerte abrigada- recordó las palabras de la chica mientras se colocaba las prendas.

-Qué raro, hasta donde yo recuerdo mewni y la tierra compartían el tiempo de las estaciones… -

Estaba colocándose las botas cuando un fuerte olor a canela le lleno la nariz.

-mmm… yo reconozco ese aroma-

Su mente la golpeo con varios recuerdos de años atrás, cuando se escabullía en la casa del castaño, ese era el aroma del pan francés que siempre preparaba Marco para desayunar.

-Parece que los viejos hábitos no se pierden verdad Marco-

Termino de calzarse y salió a toda prisa, persiguiendo esa deliciosa fragancia, llego hasta el enorme recibidor y dio otra fuerte olisqueada.

-por aquí…-

Camino derecho hacia el otro corredor persiguiendo el aroma, al llegar a la primera puerta comenzó a escuchar ruidos de sartenes, alzo la mirada para leer la inscripción de la puerta la cual decía "Hell Kitchen". -Ja… muy gracioso Marco-

Sujeto el pomo de la puerta, pero antes de girarlo respiro profundo, se arregló rápidamente el cabello con los dedos y puso su mejor cara de "coqueteo". – Hace años que no hago esto…- una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, giro el pomo de la puerta y entro.

-Buenos días cariño, que estas cocinand… -

Casi se muerde la lengua, en efecto su olfato no la engaño, eran las típicas tostadas francesas con un toque de canela que preparaba Marco, solo que esta no era la versión que esperaba encontrarse de él. Frente a ella se encontraba una chica de largo cabello castaño atado en una cola de caballo, con una sudadera roja, falda de cuadros y unas mallas gruesas debajo.

-Yo… ammm… Hola… -

La chica la miro y le dedico una bella sonrisa, parecía reírse, solo que de su boca no salía ruido alguno, le hizo un gesto con la mano para que tomara asiento en la meza que estaba junto a la entrada.

Tomo asiento y la miro extrañada, había hecho lo mismo la noche anterior cuando la llevo con su otro "yo".

-¿Sigues molesta por lo de anoche? Yo en verdad lo lamento, no fue mi intención espiarte - La castaña negó con la cabeza, se giró y siguió cocinando.

Janna estaba confundida, si no estaba enojada ¿Por qué esta ley del hielo? Además ¿que no se trata del mismo Marco? La actitud de aquella chica era por demás desconcertante. Estaba apunto de preguntarle algo cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-Buenos días, dios que hambre tengo, las mías con doble canela Marcy, Janna Buenos días ¿a ti también te despertó el aroma? –

-Buenos días Higgs, si, hace mucho que no olía las tostadas de Marco-

-Son deliciosas, y las que prepara Marcy son aún mejores-

Higgs camino a la alacena, tomo un par de tazas y las coloco en la meza, después se dirijo al frigorífico y saco un envase de leche, la vertió en una olla y la puso al fuego.

-Preparare un poco de chocolate caliente, necesitas recuperar calorías con este frio-

-Si esta bien-

Las dos chicas se movían en coordinación mientras preparaban el desayuno, moviéndose de un lado a otro sin entorpecerse, Janna las miraba desde su sitio, en verdad era fascinante ver a la versión femenina de Marco, hacia los mismos gestos que ella recordaba del castaño, y su parecido era más que aterrador, ni siquiera los hermanos gemelos se parecían tanto, ella era definitivamente Marco convertido en mujer, pero no solo era eso, había algo más, sus ojos por ejemplo, eran de color miel y su larga cabellera era idéntica a la de Star…, estaba absorta mirando fijamente a la castaña cuando una voz a su espalda la asusto.

-¿Admirando mi atractivo?-

Janna ahogo un pequeño grito, volteo rápidamente topándose con la cara de Marco al cual le dedico una mirada de molestia.

\- idiota…- dijo entre dientes

Marco rio un poco.

-Buenos días, como dormiste anoche-

-No te hagas el tonto conmigo Díaz, aún tenemos mucho por hablar-

-No lo hago, pero ahora desayunemos, después terminaremos de ponerte al día y te mostraremos el lugar-

Marco tomo asiento junto a Janna, y saco un grueso periódico el cual comenzó a leer. No paso mucho tiempo, Higgs comenzó a servirles una taza de espumoso chocolate caliente y Marcy les dio platos y arrimo a la meza una torre de tostadas francesas con canela, a un lado puso una barra de mantequilla y al otro un frasco con mermelada para que se sirvieran al gusto.

Los cuatro comieron en silencio, disfrutando la compañía de los demás, Janna pudo notar que tanto Marco como Higgs evitaban conversar entre ellos, probablemente era por que estaba ella presente, y lo único que causaría eso sería llenarla de más preguntas, así que siguió observando a Marcy, le generaba mucha curiosidad, el como funcionaba esto de ser dos personas. -Salvo que son idénticos en aspecto, a mí me parecen dos personas completamente diferentes- pensó la chica, así que se le ocurrió cuál sería su primera pregunta del día.

-Marco, si te toqueteas en el baño, ¿Marcy moja las sabanas? –

Tanto Marco como Marcy se quedaron con la boca abierta a media mordida de una tostada, Janna evaluó sus rostros, pudo ver exactamente las mismas expresiones de incomodidad pasar al mismo tiempo, como si fueran un reflejo el uno del otro.

-Vaya conque si reaccionan a la par-

Higgs por su parte escupió el chocolate que se estaba tomando, se encontraba roja como un tomate, después miro a Marco, luego a Marcy y escondió la mirada en su taza, Janna se dio cuenta de esto, lo que le dio la respuesta a su pregunta…. (parece que si…) Marco carraspeo la garganta un poco para hablar

-Si quieres saber cómo funciono solo tienes que preguntar-

-Eso hice, y Higgs me dio la respuesta-

La pelirroja se puso aun mas roja y metió su cabeza totalmente dentro de su plato -Al parecer en verdad ocurrió algo- pensó para si Janna.

Marco se froto la frente, mientras que Marcy se encogió un poco y se ruborizo.

-Había olvidado tu retorcido sentido del humor-

-Siempre fuiste mi fan número uno, ahora evita la vergüenza con tu inmunidad a la magia-

Janna le dedico su típica sonrisa burlona y siguió con su comida.

Después de unas cuantas miradas incomodas y varias tostadas terminaron con su el desayuno, recogieron todo y salieron de la cocina, Marco las encamino a la habitación donde estaba la chimenea la cual la encendió con solo tocar los leños, tomo lugar en el sofá mas grande junto a Janna y Marcy, mientras que Higgs se sentó en el mueble de una pieza.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de retomar la historia de ayer-

La pelinegra se acomodo en el sofá y asintió con la cabeza.

-Me gustaría comenzar desde que Glossarick salió del cristal y explico todo, evitando esa parte de cuando trajeron a Marco de regreso- Miro al castaño a la cara y este solo asintió con la cabeza. – Pero no estaría contado todo lo que paso…-

Después de que encontraran a la extraña chica…

Star cargaba con aquella versión femenina de Marco, monto a nachos y se dirigió a toda prisa dentro de la cueva para auxiliarla.

 **Dentro de la cueva**

La llevaron dentro de una de las madrigueras, la recostaron sobre el colchón y la cubrieron con mantas, a su vez le comenzaron a frotar el cuerpo para que entrara en calor.

-¿Pero qué carajos paso?¿Por qué marco se convirtió en mujer?- Star le gritaba a Hekapoo mientras frotaba las extremidades de la chica,

-Yo… no lo sé… esto no tiene sentido para mí-

La Demonio tomo parte de la flama de su cabeza y la sostuvo en su mano ahuecada, susurro unas palabras y la coloco en el pecho de la chica, al instante a le regreso un poco el color al cuerpo, pero aún seguía bastante helada.

-No puede ser…-

-¿Qué?-

-Esto es demasiado extraño, se supone que mi flama puede calentar cualquier cosa, pero él sigue frio-

-Maldita sea...!- Marco no te atrevas a irte…!-

Mientras ellas calentaban el cuerpo de ¿Marco? River llevo a Moon a otra habitación y se quedó con ella, los demás se reunieron en el salón común, Eclipsa sostenía a Meteora en brazos y era escoltada por Buffrog, Fela, Devi y Higgs los acompañaban, mientras que la pequeña Auri corría para auxiliar con mantas a Star y Hekapoo.

Devi reportaba todo lo sucedido con Jack a Higgs, también sobre la misión de William y los otros.

-¿Por qué no puedo usar el comunicador para hablar con el grupo de Will?-

-Por que el ser al que nos enfrentamos puede detectar la magia, los delataríamos si llegamos a comunicarnos-

-Pues entonces tenemos que ir por ellos, no sé qué le paso a Marco, pero si él está aquí, el hecho de hacerlos regresar al Nuevo reino es absurdo-

-Tienes razón- contesto Higgs –Pero ustedes necesitan descansar, y curar sus heridas –

-Estoy bien- respingo Devi –No soy una chiquilla débil-

-Lo sé, pero aun así no pienso dejar que te expongas de nuevo –

La chica estaba a punto de replicar cuando Buffrog intervino.

-Déjame llevarte, mis hombres aún están allá, y me preocupan –

Higgs suspiro, la verdad era que Devi tenía mejor madera de líder, la única razón por la que ella estaba a cargo era porque su estatus de escudera de la realeza la ponía por encima.

-Está bien, pero tengan cuidado, todo esto no ha sido más que una locura, y por lo que veo todavía no termina-

Devi se puso de pie y fue a cambiarse de ropa, ya que solo estaba cubierta por el manto que le do Willem, Fela por su parte fue al baño para limpiarse las heridas.

No tardó mucho en regresar, iba vestida con una ropa más precisa para el combate, con unas botas largas de cuero además de una espada.

-Estoy lista jefe, ahora no volveré a caer –

Buffrog asintió con la cabeza y se inclinó un poco para que esta se subiera a su gran espalda.

-Ya calculé la distancia, puedo llegar de un par de saltos-

Esta se subió sin ningún tipo de pena a la espalda del gran jefe y partieron en busca del grupo de Willem.

-No tardaremos, por favor te encargo a Fela y Auri, no lo demuestran, pero estoy segura que aún están bastante afectadas por el ataque. –

-Sí, yo me encargo-

La chica se fue con Buffrog a toda velocidad dejando a Higgs a solas con Eclipsa, esta se acerco a la reina de la oscuridad para hablar con ella.

-¿Qué fue lo que pas…?-

-No lo sé, - se apresuró a contestar antes de que la escudera terminara la pregunta – Yo vi a Marco ser arrastrado por la explosión, el por qué lo encontraron como lo encontraron es para mí tan sorprendente como para ustedes –

La escudera solo se froto la pierna y miro al techo, -Espero que todo salga bien-

 **Nuevo Reino Torre vigía**

El grupo de Willem había podido infiltrarse sin mayor esfuerzo a la torre gracias a la ayuda de Meloran. Dentro de las murallas todo era un completo caos, los soldados corrían de un lado a otro, sin saber quien era el atacante, muchas de las doncellas habían desaparecido al igual que varios pobladores, sin mencionar que la primera guardia no aparecía por ningún lado.

-Que hacemos ahora Will- pregunto Simmon

-Toca esperar, con el caos que hay ahí afuera, será sencillo infiltrarnos dentro del castillo, solo hay que buscar la oportunidad adecuada-

-Puedo dibujar la distribución de los pasillos- dijo Meloran

-Perfecto, eso nos será de ayuda-

Los tres estaban concentrados en la meza de trabajo cuando un ruido se escucho del otro lado de la puerta, estos inmediatamente se pusieron en guardia.

Tock-Tock Pick-Pick

Repicaron a la puerta de una forma bastante peculiar, lo cual era la señal de "aliado" rápidamente Simmon corrió a la entrada y oculto todo su cuerpo a la par que abría la puerta, ágilmente entro Vashet al cuarto y cerro de nuevo.

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué averiguaste? –

-Si, ni siquiera se percataron de mi presencia, al parecer hubo una fuerte explosión dentro de la sala del trono, los guardias están como locos, intentaron abrir las puertas, pero parece ser que se encuentran selladas con magia-

-Es probable que Marco y Eclipsa fueran los responsables, tenemos que encontrar una forma de entrar a la sala del trono sin ser detectados-

-No creo que podamos- Hablo la chica monstruo -El salón del trono solo tiene una entrada, en este momento debe de estar llena de guardias-

-Debe de existir algún pasadizo secreto, en caso de emergencia, si Eclipsa construyo el castillo, es probable que lo use para escapar. – Replico Vashet

-Es probable, ¿pero en dónde? –

-En la habitación real- soltó sin mas Simmon, a lo que los demás voltearon a verlo y luego se miraron entre ellos.

-Eso tiene bastante sentido- dijo William -¿Dónde se encuentra la habitación real?-

La doncella dibujo rápidamente un mapa del interior del castillo.

-Aquí esta, se encuentra a unos 20 metros de la sala del trono-

-Podemos entrar por la cocina y seguir derecho por el almacén, el único punto que tendremos dificultad seria este pequeño jardín, tendremos que ser rápidos, si ven a un soldado atáquenlo con todo lo que tengan para que no nos delate-

-Yo iré por delante, aun soy una doncella del castillo, mientras que no me tope con mi antigua jefa no me descubrirán-

Los demás asintieron y prepararon sus cosas, se aseguraron las correas y revisaron sus armas.

-Vamos a ello-

Los cuatro chicos se encaminaron, lentamente iban surcando grupos pequeños de guardias, gracias a la ayuda de Meloran podían moverse con mucha comodidad, tuvieron dos pequeñas escaramuzas, de las cuales salieron sin mayor problema, Vashet era una excelente guerrera, podía dejar fuera de combat hombres ella sola, Willem era astuto he inteligente, mientras que Simmon era impredecible y creativo, en verdad eran bastante eficientes los tres juntos.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la cocina.

-Tomemos un descanso aquí- Dijo Will -Meloran ¿podrías salir al pasillo y echar un vistazo? -

La chica asintió y salió con calma de la cocina mientras que los otros tres se escondieron detrás de la despensa.

-¿Qué piensan?-

-¿Qué pensamos de qué?- Contestaron a la vez Vashet y Simmon

-De todo esto, ¿creen que Marco y Eclipsa estén bien? –

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, la verdad era, que tenían un mal presentimiento, no sabrían como explicarlo, pero el ambiente en el reino era pesado, como si una vibra de desolación se fuera poco a poco cerniendo sobre aquel lugar.

-Yo… yo creo que ellos están bien, pero este lugar… huele a muerte- respondió la chica, Willem y Simmon, la miraron en silencio, Vashet era una formidable mercenaria, había estado en innumerables batallas y había visto más de un reino caer, si alguien podía decir que un lugar estaba perdido era ella.

El moreno tomo aire y exhaló.

-Muy bien, de aquí en adelante nos toparemos con más guardias, es probable que tengamos que improvisar, Simmon tu estarás a la cabeza, Vashet cuando el avance tu…-

No pudo terminar de dar las instrucciones cuando alguien entro de golpe a la cocina.

-Chicos tengo malas noticias…!-

Meloran entro corriendo dándoles un susto de muerte.

-¨Por dios casi te brincamos encima, ¿Qué paso? -

-Escuche a un grupo de soldados recibir el reporte de un guardia, este les dijo que encontraron el cuerpo de un humano en el jardín de las rosas-

Se quedaron estupefactos unos momentos, pero rápidamente Willem comenzó a elaborar un plan.

-¿Qué tan lejos estamos del jardín de las rosas?-

-Está del otro lado del ala sur, el pequeño jardín que pasamos se comunica con él-

Se quedo meditando unos segundos

-Cambio de planes, Simmon tu y yo seremos el cebo, Vashet elimina a tantos soldados como te sea posible-

-¿Estás loco? Es una zona abierta, los cazaran fácilmente- replico la doncella.

-Lo sé, por eso tu regresaras a la torre y prepararas un tabique para bloquear la puerta, entraremos y saldremos en menos de 5 minutos, tendremos que movernos como el demonio-

Los tres se pusieron en marcha, Meloran estuvo a punto de detenerlos, pero mejor desistió, no había tiempo de sentarse y planear algo con calma, el tiempo apremiaba.

Sin preocuparse por si eran avistados o no Willem y Simmon corrieron a toda prisa por el jardín, se toparon con varios guardias a los cuales abatieron con toda su fuerza, el sigilo había quedado descartado, no tardaron mucho en llegar al jardín de las rosas, este era un lugar con grandes arcos hechos de rosales, los muros estaban decorados con espinas y cada determinado metro había rosas de diferentes colores que los adornaban.

Al entrar al lugar ya los estaban esperando una docena de guardias, un par de ellos custodiaba el cuerpo inerte de Marco.

Willem saco su daga y la arrojo con todas sus fuerzas hiriendo de gravedad a uno de los guardias, después les dedico una mirada desprovista de cualquier duda y saco su espada. La mitad de los guardias arremetieron contra estos, el par de chicos se defendieron con maestría, ágilmente se replegaron fuera del jardín, esquivando estocadas y embates, pensaron que los tenían rodeados cuando estos mismos tontamente se encerraron contra una pared, pero rápida como un relámpago una mujer brinco por encima del muro y acabo con 4 de ellos sin pestañar, mientras que el otro par se atribuyo a los dos restantes.

Volvieron a entrar al jardín, abalanzándose sin precaución alguna contra el resto de los soldados, lograron abatir a dos de ellos antes de que tomaran sus lanzas, los otros cuatro pelearon feroz mente, pero no fueron rivales para la mercenaria.

-¿Están los dos bien?- pregunto Willem con su voz jadeante por el enorme esfuerzo

-Tengo un par de cortes, pero ninguna herida seria- respondió el rubio igual de cansado que su compañero.

-Yo estoy perfecta- contesto Vashet que apenas se escuchaba algo agitada,

Corrieron para ayudar a Marco el cual se encontraba tirado en el suelo, la primera que llego fue la mercenaria, al tocarlo inmediatamente pudo notar su estado.

-Oh… no…-

Willem vio su expresión he inmediatamente entendió el estado del castaño, pero aun así pregunto.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?-

La mercenaria solo negó con la cabeza al tiempo que sujetaba su mano, con la vaga esperanza de sentir un ligero pulso, pero este estaba frió como un cadáver. Willem apretó el puño y se lamento amargamente, a su mente vino un inminente "fallamos", pero no había tiempo para llorar, del otro lado del jardín se escuchaban gritos de los guardias, los estaban buscando.

-No podemos dejarlo aquí- el moreno tomo el cuerpo de marco y lo cargo en su espalda.

Los tres regresaron a la torre a toda prisa, en el camino recibieron varios ataques, los cuales fueron repelidos en su mayoría por Vashet, la cual atacaba con una furia desmedida, Simmon por su parte iba cuidando la retaguardia, cuidando los puntos ciegos de Willem.

Mientras tanto Meloran estaba construyendo una barricada con el librero y la meza, listo para derribar sobre la puerta en cuanto el trio volviera, estaba apretando estos con una cuerda cuando escucho la trampilla que comunicaba la torre con los pasadizos del subterráneo, rápidamente tomo una pata de la meza que se había roto para atrancar la trampilla, pero recordó que los únicos que conocen esos pasadizos son la primera guardia y ella, así que la abrió, grande fue su sorpresa cuando Buffrog asomo por esta.

-Jefe ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? –

Ayudo a entrar al enorme monstruo rana, el cual a su vez subió a una chica a la cual ella reconoció enseguida.

-Tu, eres Devi la chica de la taberna-

-No hay tiempo para presentaciones- contesto la chica -¿Dónde están Will y los demás?-

-Fueron a rescatar a Marco, unos guardias lo encontraron en uno de los jardines-

-Qué…! Eso es imposible, Marco esta con Star en la cueva-

Las dos chicas se miraban con la misma cara de confusión cuando un estruendo se escucho fuera, la puerta se abrió de golpe y entro el grupo de Willem a toda prisa.

-Devi ¿Por qué estás aquí?-

-Vine por ustedes, Marco y Eclipsa están bie…-

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron como platos al ver el cuerpo de Marco sobre la espalda de Willem

-No puede ser…-

Los tres chicos se quedaron en silencio, se veían notoriamente afligidos.

-No podemos perder el tiempo, tenemos que salir de aquí-

Buffrog tiro el enorme mueble sobre la puerta para atrancarla, después salieron todos por la trampilla.

El camino a la base en el bosque fue duro, Devi les explico lo que había pasado con el portal, y que Marco o mas bien una chica idéntica a el se encontraba en la base, pero eso de poco ayudo, la realidad era que ellos lo encontraron, sin vida, tirado sobre un jardín de rosas, frio y pálido. Buffrog se ofreció a cargar con el cuerpo de marco, pues Willem se veía notoriamente cansado después de haber corrido con el a cuestas, pero el moreno se negó.

-Es nuestra responsabilidad llevarlo de regreso-

Cuando por fin entraron al claro, Higgs los estaba esperando, los recibió con una enorme sonrisa, pero se topo con caras de angustia, cuando vio lo que cargaba Willem en su espalda no podía dar crédito a ello.

Dentro de la cueva en la madriguera donde habían colocado a la chica, se encontraba Star recargada sobre la cama, después de un considerable esfuerzo habían logrado calentar lo suficiente el cuerpo de la chica, la rubia se había quedado cuidándola.

-¿Princesa?-

-Te dije que me llamaras Star-

Star giro el cuello y se encontró con Higgs la cual se veía notoriamente triste.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-El grupo de Will regreso y… tenemos que mostrarle algo…-

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo 11, continuamos la historia donde se quedó, espero que lo disfruten, el capitulo que sigue entrara con todo, así que nos vemos en el siguiente see you…**

 **Luffy Ketchum:** Gracias por siempre seguir este fic, soy tu fan :D, y creo que te dejare un poco con la intriga, por un capítulo más, prometo que el que viene ahora si es el bueno, ¡espero que te mejoraras Muaaahh! ;3

 **TemplarioOscuro:** Dime ¿cuáles son tus especulaciones, y quien es souka? ¿El hermano de katara?


	12. Chapter 12

Cuando Star se enteró de la muerte de Marco las cosas no hicieron más que empeorar. La princesa cayó en un estado de negación total para después sufrir un enorme ataque de ansiedad teniendo Eclipsa que ponerla a dormir con un hechizo, Hekapoo paso por algo similar pero ella tuvo más fuerza mental y termino encerrándose en un cuarto con el cristal de Glossarik, River por su parte se aisló con Moon, Eclipsa estaba en un estado depresivo que tampoco ayudaba, y nosotros… la verdad era, que todos estábamos devastados, habíamos completado la misión y recuperamos a Moon, pero sentíamos que habíamos fallado, estábamos dispuestos a arriesgar la vida por el objetivo, si cualquiera de nosotros hubiera caído estaría bien, somos soldados y antes que eso somos mewmanos, pero Marco era diferente, él no tenía que arriesgar el cuello por Moon o por el reino, ni siquiera por mewni, y aun así lo hizo, todo porque su amiga lo necesitaba.

Pero aún no había terminado, cuando paso de la media noche el mundo entero dio un giro, Abadía había comenzado y con ello todo lo que conocimos cambiaría para siempre. Todo comenzó con estruendo enorme seguido por infinitos chasquidos, y ese sonido… como el de carne golpeando el suelo… salimos para ver que sucedía, el cielo se había teñido, era completamente rojo como la sangre, el olor del aire era insípido y podías sentir un aura de desolación, los animales comenzaron a escapar en todas direcciones buscando un lugar donde se pudieran sentir seguros. Desde nuestra guarida pudimos observar como el mismísimo abismo se abrió desde el cielo y descendió sobre el nuevo reino, después de eso no tardó en llegar la destrucción, muchos corrieron hacia el bosque otros hacia las montañas, pero de nada sirvió huir.

Al final todo mewni quedo en ruinas, el día de Abadía había marcado un antes y un después, incontables fueron las víctimas, todas las razas tuvieron bajas siendo los mewmanos los más afectados.

Habíamos permanecido escondidos dentro de la guarida, Eclipsa levanto una burbuja de magia negra y se mantuvo en guardia durante todo el primer día fortaleciéndola se podían escuchar los gritos de las personas que huían por el bosque, el jefe y su guardia intentaron ayudar, pero Eclipsa se los impidió.

-Nuestra única oportunidad es mantenernos dentro de la burbuja, si alguien sale todos moriremos, hoy no podemos hacer nada solo sobrevivir…-

 _-Recordar ese día me genera terror, aun puedo escuchar los gritos, el llanto y la desesperación de la gente pidiendo ayuda, fue horrible, es como si la muerte misma hubiera caminado a sus anchas por todo mewni_ **–**

 _Higgs se notaba bastante afectada al recordar, su rostro estaba un tanto pálido, mordía sus labios en una clara muestra de ansiedad y se rebullía en su asiento incomoda._

Al segundo día la reina Moon despertó, no medio palabra con nadie mas que con Eclipsa y Hekapoo, reviso a la princesa la cual seguía inducida en un profundo sueño y después partió junto con River y el jefe al viejo castillo Butterfly en busca de los refugiados.

-Quédense aquí y permanezcan alerta, por favor cuiden de Star-

Fue la única cosa que nos dijo pese a la insistencia de Will para acompañarla, así que eso hicimos, nos mantuvimos en guardia hasta entrada la noche cuando unas luces en el bosque marcaban el camino, la Reina entro al claro acompañada de un centenar de pobladores incluyendo monstruos todos siendo mujeres y niños, en sus caras se veía claramente la aflicción, el miedo y la angustia. De un momento a otro la reina Moon uso magia y levanto pequeñas chozas por todo el claro bordeando el rio, Eclipsa la ayudo usando la varita para crear mantas y ropa para que pudieran dormir, nadie dijo nada, solo se resguardaron y se quedaron dentro…

A la mañana siguiente todos fuimos llamados por la reina Moon la cual nos asigno tareas como la recolección de alimentos y cuidado de los refugiados siendo la primera guardia la que se encargaría de las expediciones, los demás teníamos explícitamente prohibido salir de la burbuja que rodeaba el claro, montaríamos guardias dobles por las noches y en caso de ver cualquier cosa extraña llevaríamos a todos dentro de la cueva evitando cualquier confrontación, según a palabras de Hekappo.

-Pelear o ir a investigar por nuestra cuenta sería lo mismo que caminar derecho a nuestra perdición -

Y así pasaron varios días de los cuales no recuerdo mucho, todo fue monótono, la vigilancia, las rotaciones, el ambiente desgastado y deprimente, sentíamos como poco a poco nos asfixiábamos, todos los días llegaban refugiados, en su mayoría monstruos, también algunos sobrevivientes de los spider bite incluyendo a la princesa, todo comenzaba a ser demasiado para nosotros solos, afortunadamente al cabo de unos días pudieron sacar a Glossarick del cristal lo que conllevo a nuestra última reunión…

Star se encontraba absorta en sus pensamientos cuando su madre la llamo…

-Star cariño, necesitas comer algo, hace días que apenas pruebas bocado-

Moon entro a la habitación con un tazón que contenía un par de mazorcas de maíz y un poco de carne seca, los coloco en una pequeña mesa y se acercó a su hija para revisarla.

Desde que despertó del sueño provocado por Eclipsa había tenido que enfrentar la realidad sobre Marco, aun se negaba a creer que él estuviera muerto, a pesar de que el cuerpo de Marco estaba claramente sin vida, sin embargo este no se degradaba además estaba esa extraña chica que habían encontrado, ella aun no despertaba pero desde que trajeron el cuerpo de Marco se estabilizo bastante, en definitiva había una relación entre ambos la cual alimentaba su esperanza, pero aun con todo y eso Moon la tenia que abrazar por las noches mientras lloraba.

-Gracias mamá, deberías descansar aun no recuperas toda tu magia-

-Estoy bien cariño, además vengo a decirte algo importante-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Hekapoo tiene listas las runas de quiebre-

Los apagados ojos de Star brillaron un poco

-¡Entonces ya podemos liberar a Glossarick, vamos mamá…! –

-Espera un momento- La chica ya se estaba poniendo en marcha cuando Moon la detuvo, le sujeto la mano con ternura y le dedico una mirada de preocupación. – Escucha cariño, se que todo este asunto de Marco es duro para ti, y sé que aún no te has rendido al respecto, y créeme yo tampoco lo he hecho…- Moon titubeo un poco -lo que intento decir, es que tal vez las cosas son más complicadas y aun con la ayuda de Glossarick puede que Marco no regrese-

-lo se… pero no me rendiré, sé que él no se ha ido, lo puedo sentir-

Moon no hizo mas que abrazar a Star, no podía hacer mas que darle todo su apoyo.

-En ese caso primero tienes que comer, necesitaras de toda tu fuerza-

Star asintió con la cabeza y comió con calma, después se dirigieron al pequeño cuarto de Hekapoo, esta había sacado todos los muebles para tallar runas por toda la habitación, colocando el cristal de Glossarick en el centro de esta y dibujando 7 círculos de runas muy cerradas al rededor. Al llegar ya las esperaba la chica demonio junto con Eclipsa, esta última camino hacia Star y le dio un pequeño abrazo el cual la chica devolvió.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-

-Estoy mejor, gracias-

Star le dedico una sonrisa sincera.

Después de despertar a Star, Eclipsa fue la que confronto a la rubia, se sentía totalmente responsable por lo de Marco y le pido perdón desde lo más profundo de su corazón, pero esta no la culpo en absoluto, solo le pidió que hiciera todo cuanto estuviera en su poder para ayudarla a lo cual la reina de la oscuridad accedió, intento con todo su repertorio de magia oscura para hacer reaccionar a la chica incluso un hechizo prohibido que había jurado nunca utilizar el cual puede hacer hablar a los muertos pero al lanzarlo sobre el cuerpo del castaño este simplemente no surtió efecto. Al final llegaron a la conclusión de que solo Glossarick tenía el conocimiento suficiente para ayudarlas a hacer algo al respecto.

-y bien ¿Qué tenemos que hacer? - pregunto Star a Hekapoo

-imbuir el cristal de magia, es como cuando estaba en la torre, solo que esta vez dispuse las runas para que sobrecarguen el cristal-

Las tres Butterfly se colocaron alrededor del cristal extendieron sus manos y comenzaron a llenarlo de magia, al instante las runas comenzaron a brillar y lentamente los círculos que rodeaban el cristal empezaron a despegarse del suelo a pegarse en él.

-Está funcionando sigan así-

Siguieron llenando de magia el cristal hasta que todos los círculos se le habían adherido, después el propio cristal comenzó a brillar y en un súbito momento este exploto, lanzado trozos por todas partes y tirando al suelo a todas las presentes.

-¿Están todas bien?- pregunto Moon incorporándose y ayudando a Eclipsa a levantarse.

-Si, estamos bien-

-¿Funciono? – Pregunto Star la cual se topo con el pequeño hombre azul flotando con los ojos totalmente negros.

-Espera-

Hekappo se acercó a Glossarick se quitó la flama de la cabeza y se la arrojo, al contacto este la absorbió regresando el color de sus ojos y jalando aire de forma abrupta. El pequeño hombre azul se sujeto la cabeza para luego mirar a todas sus acompañantes, después cerro los ojos toco la gema de su frente la cual se ilumino.

-Así que lo logro…-

Glossarick floto hacia un rincón para poder mirarlas a las cuatro.

-¿Cuántos días han pasado?-

-Casi dos semanas- contesto Hekapoo -Yo… perdóname papa, te falle, les falle a todos…-

-Está bien, no es tu culpa, fue mi soberbia la que genero todo esto…-

El pequeño hombre azul floto a un lado de su hija y le acaricio la cabeza con ternura.

La escena era bastante desentónate, Glossarick el siempre extravagante, que poco o nada le importaban los demás a su alrededor, se estaba comportando con empatía.

-¿En verdad eres tú Glossarick?- le pregunto Star

-Por primera vez en diez mil años soy 100% yo-

Las Butterfly presentes estaban bastante desconcertadas ante esta nueva personalidad del geniecillo azul.

-En ese caso me gustaría que me ayudaras por favor, algo le paso a Marco-

Se dirigieron a la habitación donde tenían a la chica y a Marco, al entrar vieron a ambos, estaban recostados en camas separadas, la chica había recuperado color, dormía tranquilamente y no daba señales de despertar, por otro lado, el cuerpo de Marco estaba totalmente blanco, al tacto era frio como cadáver y no daba ningún tipo de señal de vida, las únicas cosas que lo diferenciaban de un cuerpo muerto era que no estaba rígido, y no se descomponía.

-¿Qué fue lo que le paso?-

-Quedo atrapado en medio de un portal cuando estaba colisionando las dimensiones- contesto Hekapoo.

-¿El portal lo creo con sus propias tijeras?-

-Si, después de la explosión encontramos a la chica a varios metros de distancia, por otro lado, a Marco lo encontraron en el castillo de Eclipsa, que sería el lugar de donde abrió el portal-

-mmmm… eso explica porque no termino desintegrado-

Glossarick floto sobre el cuerpo de la chica y lo toco iluminando su gema, después sobre el cuerpo de Marco haciendo lo mismo.

-Esto es en verdad impresionante…-

-Por favor dime que puedes hacer algo ¿sabes que le paso a Marco? -

-Star, a tu amigo lo partieron en dos…-

-¿Qué?¿cómo dice…?-

-No, sería más correcto decir que lo vaciaron por dentro, y le dieron un nuevo empaque-

-No entiendo lo que estás diciendo-

Glossarick floto en medio de los dos cuerpos señalo al de la chica y luego a Marco.

-Esta de aquí es el Alma de Marco, este de acá es su cuerpo-

Las presentes no se sorprendieron tanto, esa idea ya había cruzado por su cabeza, aunque Star sintió cierto alivio por esa confirmación, eso indicaba que, si la chica estaba viva, Marco también lo estaba, solo tenía que solucionar el problema.

-Entonces él está bien, solo tenemos que encontrar una forma de regresarlo a la normalidad-

El hombrecillo azul miro con seriedad a Star antes de hablar.

-No, no lo está, Star lo que le paso a Marco es algo que no debería de pasar, se supone que tendría que estar muerto- miro el cuerpo del castaño -de hecho, su cuerpo lo está, en este estado le doy a lo mucho un mes antes de que su alma se deteriore y muera también-

Estas palabras fueron un valde de agua helada sobre la rubia.

-¿Que? No,no,no,no…. tu dijiste que esta chica es su alma, solo tenemos que regresarla al cuerpo de Marco…-

-Escucha, no sé cómo sucedió exactamente, pero lo que está ante tus ojos es una improbabilidad cósmica, en todos los eones que tengo de vida, jamás había visto a un alma tomar forma y vivir fuera de su cuerpo, las condiciones para que eso suceda y los elementos que se necesitan son simplemente absurdos-

-Pero, aun así, se debe de poder hacer algo…-

Star estaba comenzando a tener otro ataque de ansiedad, pero una mano en su hombro la tranquilizo.

-Por favor Gloss, algo debemos poder hacer al respecto- Hablo Eclipsa, para después sentir otra mano del otro lado, al voltear la rubia se topo con su madre la cual le sonreía dándole esperanza.

-¿Hay alguna forma de mantener con vida el alma de Marco?- pregunto Moon a lo que este medito largo rato.

-Si, la hay, pero no duraría mucho, no importa el método, si un alma es arrancada del cuerpo donde nace, esta muere o regresa a su fuente ese es su ciclo natural-

Glossarick miro a las tres mujeres noto en su mirada que no se rendirían tan fácil y suspiro largamente.

-Escuchen, la única forma que se me ocurre es meter un trozo de su alma de nuevo en su cuerpo que le sirva de anclaje para después poder unir el resto, dado que su alma ya tiene un cuerpo propio tendría que hacer un puente entre ambos cuerpos, se convertiría en dos personas, pero seguiría vivo-

-Entonces hagámoslo, ¿Qué necesitas? – dijo impaciente la rubia

-Espera un momento, aun funcionando necesitaría de un constante flujo de aura que ayude a que se mantengan unidos, además de que no podemos tomar un trozo de alma sin dañar al resto de esta-

Hubo un breve silencio, en lo que todas asimilaban esta información.

-Usemos sus tijeras dimensionales- dijo por fin la chica demonio

-¿Cómo?-

-Las tijeras dimensionales de Marco son diferentes del resto, estas contienen un pequeño trozo de su espíritu, si las usamos podrían servirnos…-

Gloosarick floto hasta Hekapoo mirándola de forma severa e interrumpiéndola.

-¿Le fabricaste unas sielu?-

Hekapoo se puso sumamente nerviosa y comenzó a tartamudear

-yo.. yo.. yo… no… he…-

-Te hice una pregunta jovencita ¿Le fabricaste unas sielu a un mortal? -

-No-no- fu-fue mi-mi inten-cio-n yo-yo- quería…-

La pobre chica estaba a punto de mearse encima, la mirada de Glossarick destellaba de furia y emanaba un aura de inmensa ira.

-Es una buena idea, creo que deberíamos intentarlo- intervino Eclipsa rescatando a la pelirroja de la furia del geniecillo azul.

-Tendremos una larga charla después jovencita- Glossarick tomo aire y se tranquilizó, floto de nuevo a una distancia donde todas lo pudieran ver – muy bien en ese caso podremos usar las tijeras de Marco como anclaje, coceré su alma a su cuerpo si así lo desean, solo necesitare un aura como catalizador-

-Puedes usar la mía- dijo Star a lo que este se negó inmediatamente

-No, tu aura es demasiado fuerte, lo aplastaría, además necesitamos el aura de un hibrido como Marco para que sea más compatible-

-Marco no es un hibrido, es un terrícola-

-Mmmmm… no, es un hibrido, mira-

Glossarick chasqueo los dedos y la luz de todo el cuarto se esfumo, en un instante los cuerpos de todos comenzaron a brillar, tanto él como Hekapoo tenían un aura azul, mientras que el de ellas era de color amarillo, dando rastros de tonalidades blancas en Moon, doradas en Star, y purpuras en Eclipsa.

-El color de su aura indica la raza a la que pertenecen, los mewmanos tienen auras amarillas mientras que los terrícolas tienen auras rojas, como ven él es un hibrido-

Todas fijaron su vista en los dos cuerpos, el de Marco no emitía luz alguna, mientras que el de la chica despedía una luz naranja.

-Esto no puede ser posible, los padres de Marco son humanos-

-No es tan poco común como piensas- dijo Glossarick chasqueando los dedos nuevamente y regresando la luz -Preví que algo así pasaría cuando unieron sus almas en la luna roja-

Star abrió mucho los ojos, no había pensado en eso.

-Es verdad si nuestras almas están unidas significa que somos compatibles-

-Es probable, pero ya te lo dije, tu aura lo terminaría aplastando, eres un ser que produce su propia magia, la única razón por la que marco no termino muerto o mutado fue porque le puse un sello mágico, en verdad fue una fortuna que tuvieras tu mewbertad antes del baile, si no ahora Marco tendría la forma de algún insecto o animal salvaje-

-Espera ¿a qué te refieres con eso? ¿de qué sello hablas? –

-Son demasiadas cosas para explicar, y aún tenemos que resolver asuntos más importantes así que escuchen, Eclipsa prepara varios de tus hechizos de penetración y domino serán útiles para anclar las tijeras, mientras tanto yo buscare algún candidato idóneo, Moon, necesito que reúnas a todos, y los prepares para lo que se viene Hekapoo te ayudara, ha y una cosa más, Star…-

 **Reunión**

La reina Moon nos había pedido a todos ir al salón de juntas, cuando llegamos pudimos ver a Star discutiendo acaloradamente con Glossarick.

-No pienso hacerlo–

-No hay otra opción, él no puede venir-

-Pues entonces me quedare con él-

-Eso tampoco es posible, tú necesitas irte-

-¡Y UN CARAJO, NO PUEDEN OBLIGARME A DEJARLO…!-

-ajamm ¿princesa Star? ¿está todo en orden? –

\- ¡NO! –

Star salió del cuarto de reuniones con lagrimas en los ojos, todos estábamos bastante confundidos, así que buscamos respuestas en la reina Moon.

-Intentare ser lo menos brusca posible- hablo Moon

-A estas alturas creo que todos saben de las creaturas que asechan Mewni, estos "entes" se alimentan de cuanta vida les es posible y es cuestión de tiempo para que acaben con todo lo que esta dimensión tiene, así que solo nos queda una salida, irnos…-

-….-

Todos estábamos atónitos ante las palabras de nuestra reina, en mas de 600 años de historia Mewmana jamás se había planteado el dejar Mewni por un conflicto, nunca, jamás.

-pero… no podemos…- Willem fue el que hablo - este es nuestro hogar…-

Moon levanto la mano pidiendo la atención nuevamente.

-Se lo que están pensando, y créanme cuando les digo que nosotros ya discutimos todas nuestras opciones- miro a Glossarick y dio un ligero suspiro -si llegamos a esta conclusión es porque es la única forma de salvar a todos los que quedamos –

 _-Me hubiera gustado decir que alguien intervino con un discurso alentador motivándonos a no rendirnos, diciendo que deberíamos defender nuestra tierra, pero la verdad es que nada de eso paso, todos podíamos sentir como la vida de nuestro hogar era arrancada poco a poco, el miedo y la angustia eran cada día más presentes, así que nadie hablo, simplemente aceptamos y nos resignamos-_

Al final se organizo un plan para recorrer la mayor zona posible en búsqueda de mas sobrevivientes del ataque de Abadía, mientras Moon y Hekapoo trazaban la ruta en un mapa, Glossarick se me acerco.

-Mmmm… ¿tú eres una hibrida? –

-¿Cómo dices?-

-Si una hibrida, eres hija del bosque-

-No sé de qué estás hablando-

-Puedo verlo, tu aura es naranja como las hojas de otoño… eso no es normal en un mewmano, ¿Dónde naciste? -

-No lo sé, soy huérfana-

-mmmm…- El pequeño hombre azul miraba a la chica esperando algo mas

-Bien, a los cuatro años me encontró un caballero en el bosque en una de las expediciones del rey River, desde entonces me criaron como escudera y he vivido en el interior del reino, no recuerdo nada antes de que me encontraran-

-Solo una última cosa, si pudieras traer al amigo de la princesa de regreso, pero eso te costara tu libertad ¿lo arias?... –

 **Diecinueve meses después**

-agh, quien bailo sobre mi pecho…-

Marco se acababa de despertar, estaba recostado en una enorme cama, miro alrededor, se encontraba en una habitación con un decorado victoriano, bastante lujoso.

-¿Hola?-

La cabeza le punzaba, el cuerpo le dolía, se incorporó un poco, de inmediato se sintió extraño, miro su cuerpo y noto que estaba más alto y fornido.

-¿Pero qué?-

Se sentó en la cama y escucho a alguien correr detrás de la puerta para después abrirse de golpe.

-¡DESPERTASTE! – grito una chica de cabello rojizo y ojos verdes, la cual se lanzo sobre de él y lo abrazo.

-¿Higgs?¿Eres tú?- Marco estaba confundido, ¿porque la escudera lo abrazaría?, además ¿qué le había pasado? Tenia el cabello largo y era considerablemente más "crecida".

-¿Qué está pasando?¿Dónde están todos?- de pronto sintió una presión en su pecho, y comenzó a llorar, miro nuevamente hacia la entrada y se impacto al toparse con una chica idéntica a él con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Marco, tengo muchas cosas que contarte…-

* * *

 **Fin del capitulo 12, pfff lo que me costo este cap, y la verdad siento que me faltaron como el doble de cosas, quise hacer este capítulo como una narración directa de Higgs, como adelanto diré que se vienen 4 capítulos cortos, cada uno dando una respuesta a las cosas que pasaron, bueno espero que lo disfruten, como siempre espero sus comentarios see you.**

 **Luffy Ketchum:** Soy tu fans y lo sabes :D Gracias por siempre comentar, de verdad me motivas a seguir escribiendo, se aprecia bastante, y espero que este cap te guste, se que no da tantas respuestas, estuve pensando en una forma de que los mismos personajes explicaran que es lo que esta pasando, y creo que esta fue la que mejor cuadro. En fin, los siguientes capítulos saldrán mas rápido, así que espéralos :D

 **TemplarioOscuro:** souka souka, ahora si gran templario, dígame cuál es su especulación por cierto hay una referencia oculta en el capítulo, si la encuentras te regalo un dorito :D


	13. Chapter 13

Aquella chica que era igual a él se le abalanzo encima, lo abrazo con fuerza y comenzó a llorar con todo lo que tenía, lo cual era curioso ya que por más que abría la boca para gritar no emitía sonido alguno.

Marco estaba sumamente confundido, sentía un enorme alivio a la vez que una gigantesca nostalgia y soledad, por alguna extraña razón tenía la necesidad de abrazar a aquella chica y de no soltarla.

Higgs por su parte también lloraba.

-Eres un estúpido- *snif* -porque te tardaste tanto en despertar-

Al final se quedaron los tres llorando como unos chiquillos, hasta después de un largo rato lograron calmarse. Higgs jalo la silla del escritorio para sentarse frente al castaño, mientras que la otra chica simplemente se puso cómoda en su regazo, no tenía intención alguna de separarse de él, esto a Marco no le molesto, él tampoco tenía la intención de dejarla ir, aunque esto en su mente no tenía lógica alguna.

-¿Qué está pasando? -

Soltó por fin Marco después de tanta lloradera, la pelirroja lo miraba con sus ojos hinchados, pese al enorme alivio que mostraban, también entre dejaban ver tristeza

-Marco ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? –

El castaño cerro los ojos y comenzó a hacer memoria, ¿Qué fue lo último que hizo?, a su mente vinieron varios destellos de imágenes, el palacio de Eclipsa, un demonio gigante, después una explosión, una fuerte luz, luego total oscuridad, sintió una fuerte punzada pero continuo, el sonido de un río, un calor intenso, una chica que gritaba su nombre, después nada.

Abrió de golpe los ojos, y se encontró con Higgs la cual lo miraba con preocupación y sujetaba su cabeza, se miró las manos y estaba pálido, gotas de sangre salían de su nariz, miro de nuevo a la chica en su regazo y un golpe de imágenes llegaron a su cabeza, estaba en el cuerpo de ella, podía ver como cada noche lloraba y lo abrazaba a él mientras dormía, podía ver un jardín y escuchar una canción, a Higgs consolándola, y a Star despidiéndose.

Marco entro en pánico, mientras más recordaba más emociones lo asaltaban de golpe, era demasiado, se intentó parar, pero aquella chica se lo impedía, forcejeo un poco para liberarse de su agarre, estaba a punto de conseguirlo cuando escucho a la chica gritar.

\- ¡NO! –

La voz de la chica retumbo por todo el cuarto, no fue un grito agudo, ni siquiera se podría considerar un grito, aquello fue como si su voz tuviera resonancia propia y a su vez, como si pudiera detener el mundo con una sola palabra.

Marco se quedó quieto mirándola y se sentó de nuevo, a pesar de que aquello lo descoloco, no sintió miedo alguno, de hecho, fue todo lo contrario. La chica se le subió encima, se sentó sobre su regazo para después abrazarlo con sus manos y piernas, como si de una pequeña koala se tratara, el castaño sintió como toda su ansiedad desaparecía, abrazo a la chica y comenzó a acariciar su cabello.

-Higgs, ¿Por qué me siento diferente?, ¿Qué fue lo que me paso? ¿Quién es ella? -

-Marco necesito que te tranquilices, no debí pedirte que recordaras, escucha, lo que te diré puede ser duro, pero lo hicimos para salvarte…-

.

.

.

-Entonces, ¿Todos se fueron? -

-Sí, no hubo otra opción, después de abadía solo un puñado sobrevivió, siendo en su mayoría mujeres y niños, tengo entendido que fue un monstruo tortuga llamado Sheldon quien convenció a los hombres de sacrificarse por los demás –

Marco sintió culpa por aquello, él había estado ahí, pudo haber hecho algo, pero no…

Estaba comenzando a enojarse consigo mismo cuando la chica sin previo aviso lo mordió en la clavícula y comenzó a hacerle un chupetón.

-¿Que? Espera que haces-

Aquella chica ignoro por completo a Marco y siguió chupeteando de él.

\- parece que no quiere más emociones de culpa-

Higgs rió un poco por aquella escena.

Marco intento quitársela, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, a medida que Higgs le iba contando lo que paso, la chica actuaba en contramedida de cómo se sintiera su otra mitad, cuando Marco se enojaba le hacía cosquillas, cuando se deprimía o sentía tristeza le daba besos o mordiscos y cuando se culpaba le hacía chupetones.

-Aún me confunde todo esto ¿cómo es que mi alma termino en el cuerpo de una chica idéntica a mí? -

-Ni siquiera yo lo entiendo muy bien, solo sé que ahora estamos juntos en esto-

Higgs se puso de pie y fue al escritorio, abrió un cajón sacando varios sobres de cartas las cuales le entrego al castaño.

-Estos son los mensajes que te dejaron para cuando despertaras, creo que entenderás mejor las cosas cuando las leas- La pelirroja le dedico una cálida sonrisa a Marco – Bueno, creo que eso sería todo a grandes rasgos, necesito dormir para reponer mi aura, así que mañana te mostrare todo el lugar –

Higgs caminaba hacia la entrada de la habitación cuando Marco le hablo.

-¿Por qué…?-

-¿Que?-

-No… no es nada, descansa Higgs-

Marco no se atrevió a preguntárselo, la había escuchado atentamente y ella jamás lo dijo, pero podía sentirlo, en bastante menor medida que con su contraparte femenina, pero aun así podía hacerlo, sintió perfectamente el sentimiento de nostalgia cuando conto como vio a su pueblo partir, pudo sentir su tristeza y su soledad. La pelirroja le dedico una ultima sonrisa antes de salir no sin antes mencionarle.

-Te dejo solo contigo mismo, me dijeron que las primeras noches serian complicadas, así que si necesitas algo solo dímelo-

Marco le devolvió la sonrisa a Higgs y asintió con la cabeza, cuando esta salió de la habitación se dispuso a revisar los mensajes que le dejaron, en total eran 5 sobres con cartas en su interior, cada uno de ellos venia escrito con su propio tipo de letra, leyó los nombres que venían en cada uno de ellos, Eclipsa, Moon, Hekapoo, Star y otra ultima que solo tenía las iniciales GLM, reviso un poco más notando que el sobre de Hekapoo decía, "Abre esta primero". Dejo los demás sobres de cartas sobre la cómoda para disponerse a revisar el contenido de esta primera mas sin embargo su contraparte femenina le impedía moverse con facilidad.

Marco no sabía cómo dirigirse hacia con ella, las ultimas horas habían sido las mas extrañas de su vida, fuera del hecho de que podía sentir las emociones de aquella chica, estaba seguro de que a cada minuto que pasaba su vinculo con ella crecía, mientras mas la tocaba mas se daba cuenta de que le hacia falta, poniéndolo en un punto más gráfico, era como si su brazo estuviera separado de su cuerpo y aun pudiera sujetar cosas con él pero siendo consciente de que su brazo ya no está pegado a él.

-Oye…, sé que todo esto es raro y bueno…, porque no leemos juntos los mensajes que nos dejaro…-

El castaño no termino la oración, se dio cuenta que a medida que hablaba este escuchaba lo que el mismo iba diciendo ocasionando un efecto espejo, fue una sensación por demás extraña.

-¿Qué fue eso?-

Estaba apunto de preguntar de nuevo cuando la chica le tapo la boca y negó con la cabeza, a su vez marco tuvo un pensamiento, como un susurro en su cabeza, era como si su propiamente le diera respuestas.

-Está bien…, vamos a verlas…-

La chica se levanto de su regazo, se estiro un poco y luego se recostó en la cama jalando al castaño del brazo para que se colocara a un lado de ella. Marco acepto el ofrecimiento, acomodo la espalda sobre una almohada para quedar semi acostado y así poder leer más cómodamente, su contraparte femenina se recostó sobre su pecho y lo abrazo, parecían una pareja de novios acurrucados.

Así pues, se dispuso a abrir el sobre de Heckapoo, del cual saco una carta y un trozo de tela roja, Marco lo miro un instante y un puñado de imágenes se agolparon en su mente, sacudió la cabeza y froto aquel pequeño trozo de tela con los dedos.

-Creo que esto es importante…- pensó el castaño, dejo el trozo de tela a un lado y comenzó a leer la carta de Heckapoo.

.

.

.

Hola Marco, para cuando leas esto supongo que ya habrás despertado, daaa obvio sino como podrías leerlo… en verdad espero que sea esta la primera carta que abras, me sentiría tonta de comenzar a hablar de algo que ya te hubieran dicho. Yo... no sé cómo comenzar esto, tenía tantas cosas que quiera decirte, y ahora me quedo sin palabras, supongo que comenzare por explicarte detalladamente que fue lo que te paso.

Como supongo te habrás dado cuenta hay una linda chica idéntica a ti (Probablemente este pegada a tu brazo en este momento).

Marco miro a su costado topándose con unos enormes ojos color miel y una sonrisa enorme como la de un niño.

Esa chica como ya te habrá dicho Higgs es tu alma, el por qué tomo forma física fuera de tu cuerpo aun no lo tenemos del todo claro, según Glossarick, se debe a innumerables factores, como tu exposición continua a la magia, las condiciones especiales de tus tijeras y otros cientos de factores más que sería absurdo mencionar, de lo único que estamos seguros es que lo causo y por qué tiene forma de mujer. La respuesta a esto primero como te debes de estar imaginando fue el colapso del portal sobre tu cuerpo, como abriste el portal con tus tijeras, este causo un efecto de separación a la hora del colapso debido a que tus tijeras son "Especiales" para eso necesito explicarte algo antes.

Cuando te hice la prueba para tus tijeras no se suponía que tendrías que perseguirme por 16 años, lo normal son solo una o dos semanas, o en caso de los menos hábiles un mes. Entonces ¿Por qué tú fuiste diferente? Pues fue porque eres la primera persona sin magia que obtiene unas tijeras dimensionales, me explico.

Se suponía que durarías alrededor de 5 años para generar la magia suficiente para formarlas, pero fue entonces cuando caíste preso en la Never Zone, (aun no entiendo cómo diablos hiciste para meterte ahí) como tú mismo te disté cuenta, el tiempo que pasas ahí es aún más lento que en mi dimensión, así que, podía dejarte ahí para que cumplieras un ciclo entero y que tu cuerpo se desanclara por sí mismo o sacarte yo, en cualquiera de los dos casos, el desgaste de tu alma hubiera sido demasiado,(la Never Zone no es un lugar para mortales, es un sitio donde seres eternos descansan, en verdad tienes un don para atraer todo lo opuesto a tu naturaleza mortal) así que tuve que pensar en una forma que tú mismo pudieras salir de ahí en un tiempo medianamente humano.

Te guié por diferentes caminos de la Never Zone, con los cuales pudieras obtener la experiencia suficiente para que te pudiera forjar unas "sielu" o "Tijeras alma" y con ellas poder salir tú mismo de ahí, estas tijeras dimensionales están hechas con un diminúsculo trozo de tu alma el cual se alimenta con todas las experiencias que vives mientras son forjadas, es por eso que no recordabas nada cuando saliste.

Gloosarick me prohibió explícitamente forjar esa clase de tijeras, ya que pueden llevarte a cualquier dimensión siempre que el usuario tenga la fortaleza suficiente, incluyendo realidades alternas, son un instrumento demasiado poderoso y en manos equivocadas sumamente peligroso. Pero era la única opción que tenía para que pudieras salir de la Never Zone, y la verdad es que no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

En fin, ahora tus tijeras ya no existen, las usamos para poder anclar tu alma a tu cuerpo, así que es probable que todos tus recuerdos de los 16 años que pasaste persiguiéndome regresen a ti, cuando eso pase quiero que lo tomes con calma, pasamos varias "situaciones" entre los dos, así que bueno… tu sabes…

Siguiendo con la explicación suponemos que tu alma tomo forma femenina por haber estado ligado con Star, Glossarick cree que, al tener tanta compatibilidad, tu y la princesa se amalgamaron hasta cierto punto y ya que Star es un ser mágico, te "muto" o al menos a tu alma, también está el hecho de que Eclipsa te dio toda su oscuridad, aun que yo de magia oscura no entiendo nada, supongo que será ella la que te lo explique.

Ahora bien, hay varios puntos que tengo que decirte sobre tu nuevo "yo" primero y mas importante, eres dos personas, pero sigues siendo tu mismo, esa chica y tu son parte de un todo, así que no pienses en ella como alguien ajeno a ti, segundo, lo que hicimos para que sobrevivieras fue ligar tu alma a tu cuerpo mediante tus tijeras, y usamos el aura de Higgs para mantenerlos unidos, esto significa que en mucho menor medida ambos están ligados a ella, es necesario que pases el mayor tiempo posible junto a tu otra mitad para que el puente entre ambos se fortalezca, vas a experimentar sensaciones únicas como estar en dos lugares a la vez o tu propia voz hablándote, esto lo puedes llegar a controlar con el tiempo pero es probable que experimentes mas cosas, la verdad es que aun con mi experiencia dividiéndome lo que tu eres es algo completamente diferente.

Por último y mas importante, NO y repito NO dejes que tu otra mitad hable con nadie, ella a pesar de su forma física sigue siendo tu alma, es tu esencia en estado puro, eso significa que su voz emite la magia base de la vida. Solo tu puedes escucharla ya que es tu propia voz interna, pero solo cuando su enlace este completo. Glossarick hablo con ella en un mensaje astral así que es consciente de ello, esos recuerdos te llegaran a medida que el enlace se fortalezca, así que no lo fuerces.

Por ultimo el proceso de hacer un puente mágico y unir tu alma usando su aura no era todo, necesitábamos de aislarse de todo contacto mágico para que el puente no se viera alterado y, que además, el tiempo fluctuará a mayor velocidad para evitar el desgaste de tu alma, por lo tanto, teníamos que enviarte a una dimensión no solo que estuviera aislada de magia si no con un desface temporal, como supondrás te encuentras en mi dimensión, la complicada tarea de abrir un portal con todos los caminos cerrados te la diré cuando nos veamos de nuevo.

Supongo que Higgs no menciono esto último ya que no quería que sintieras que le debías algo, Marco, creo que es esencial que entiendas el enorme sacrificio de esa chica, literalmente dejo todo su mundo solo por salvarte.

Y bueno, creo que eso es lo más importante que deberías de saber, se vienen tiempos difíciles para ti Marco Diaz, pero se que podrás con ellos, te he visto luchar contra adversidades increíbles y te haz antepuesto a todas ellas, eres el ser más increíble que he conocido por favor cuídate mucho y cuida a ese par de chicas.

Con cariño

H-Poo…

P.D. No juguetes con tu cuero de chica o lo sabre.

.

.

.

Al terminar de leer, Marco tomo entre sus dedos el trozo de tela que le habían dejado, un par de lagrimas salieron de sus ojos y un recuerdo tan nítido como el agua vino a su mente, era una versión de el mismo refugiándose de una ventisca en una cueva, se encontraba herido, hambriento y Moria de frio, estaba seguro que ese seria su final hasta que una chica pelirroja lo socorrió, le ofreció comida, le curo las heridas y cuido de él hasta que pudo ponerse en pie. Después de eso intento desistir de su misión, he intento convencerla de que se quedaran juntos, ella se negó diciendo que todo era solo una gran prueba que el olvidaría, él la sujeto en sus brazos diciendo que eso jamás pasaría, pero al final paso…

* * *

 **Listo, aquí tenemos el capitulo 13, no tengo mucho que decir, solo que espero que lo disfruten, tengo que escribir otro capitulo así que me retiro see you.**

 **Luffy Ketchum:** Gracias por todo el animo que me das, de verdad no tienes idea de como me motiva, y espero que este cap sacie un poco de tu ansiedad, tengo que fijarme en ciertos detalles que deje sueltos por ahí nada más, pero creo que se explicara bien lo que paso, te dejo un abrazo y beso :D

 **Nonamemore:** Gracias por tu comentario y me alegra que lo estés disfrutando, si fue un poco sad el cap anterior, aun que se vienen cosas más duras, así que espero que te quedes por más, digo no sé si sea buena motivación, pero espero que así sea xD.

 **Gracias también a todos aquellos anónimos que leen, se aprecia en verdad.**


	14. Chapter 14

.

Marco meditaba un poco después de leer la carta de Heckapoo, podía sentir como varios recuerdos comenzaba a emanar, esto le empezó a generar ansiedad, así que sujeto a su otra mitad y la abrazo fuertemente, sintiéndose relajado al instante.

-Al parecer deje más cosas pendientes de las que yo imaginaba-

Su otra mitad le acaricio el rostro y le dedico una tierna sonrisa, al instante Marco entendió lo que esta le quería transmitir.

-Tienes razón, nos disculparemos con ella cuando la volvamos a ver, ahora tenemos que enfocarnos en el presente-

Marco se incorporó un poco, guardo la carta de Heckapoo de nuevo en su sobre, quedándose solo con el trozo de tela, después coloco la carta sobre la pequeña cómoda que tenía a un lado de la cama y tomo otra de las cartas esta era un sobre con bordados purpuras, la letra era un tanto cursiva y gótica. Esta decía Eclipsa Butterfly.

Abrió con cuidado el sobre, sacando de su interior una carta escrita en una especie de pergamino, dos muñequeras de cuero con un pequeño emblema de oro el cual tenía la forma de un cráneo y por ultimo una barra de chocolate pequeña.

Se acomodó nuevamente sobre la cama, observo un poco las muñequeras para después dejarlas a un lado, tomo la barra de chocolate y se la dio a su otra mitad, la cual la devoro con ansias como si de una niña pequeña se tratase.

Marco le sonrió a su otra mitad y le acaricio el cabello, después se terminó de recargar abrió el pergamino y comenzó a leer.

.

.

.

Querido Marco no me es fácil escribir esta carta sin sentir un enorme arrepentimiento. Como supongo ya te habrás dado cuenta de tu situación actual, no sé cómo te encuentres al despertar, pero quiero decirte que en verdad lo lamento si tienes que culpar a alguien de todo esto es a mí, fueron mis malas decisiones y mi entorpecido actuar el que desemboco en todo esto.

Creo que tu más que nadie merece una explicación por todo lo que ha ocurrido.

Todo comenzó después de fundar el nuevo reino, todo iba bien con la construcción y la implementación de las nuevas reglas, los monstruos habían logrado por fin tener una vida sin miedo y los mewmanos se estaban acoplando a vivir integrados.

Pero a mi aun me faltaba algo, o más bien "alguien".

Hace 300 años cuando fui capturada por la alta comisión mágica, no solo me detuvieron a mí y a Meteora, encerraron también a mi esposo. Su nombre era Globgor, era en aquel entonces el rey de los monstruos, protegía a los pueblos salvajes del ataque de los soldados solaríamos y era el último gran pilar que tenían los monstruos.

Él también era un cambia formas un devorador de magia y además de eso, descendía del linaje de los primeros seres, yo jamás di relevancia a esto, para mí era solo el amor de mi vida, pero esto último lo hizo blanco de persecución, racismo y claro de odio. No fue fácil, pero en medio de tanto dolor y rencor encontramos el amor.

En fin, no te aburriré con mi complicada vida romántica, creo que tú puedes comprender como es estar enamorado, así que después de recuperar mi libertad y poner el reino en orden, me decidí a liberarlo de la prisión que lo contenía, intenté con toda mi magia, pero fue inútil, así que convoqué a la alta comisión que como era de esperarse se negó a ayudarme, pero gracias a la insistencia de Glossarick se vieron obligados a hacerlo.

Y ese fue mi primer gran error, si no hubiera estado cegada por mi idea de liberarlo a cualquier costo, me hubiera percatado que aquello no tenía sentido alguno, me hubiera dado cuenta que aquel ser no era Glossarick, me hubiera dado cuenta que todo era una trampa, pero no lo hice…

Glossarick siempre se ha mantenido neutral con cualquier aspecto del mundo (supongo que a ti también te causo más de algún disgusto por esto mismo), así que el hecho de interesarse por la liberación de Globgor debía de haberme parecido por demás extraño, pero no fue así, me pudo más la emoción y el corazón que mi propia razón, y para cuando me di cuenta que algo no andaba bien fue demasiado tarde.

Después de liberar a Globgor yo estaba por las nubes, pensaba que todo iría viento en popa, pero no fue así. Al cabo de unos días Glossarick desapareció, pensé que era raro, pero aun así no le di importancia, después de todo él siempre había sido extravagante. No fue hasta que Moon apareció por la entrada del castillo que caí en cuenta que algo estaba ocurriendo bajo mis narices, pero cuando intente hablar con ella fui capturada por los que creía eran mis guardias, luche contra ellos y logre escapar a mis aposentos solo para darme cuenta que el artífice detrás de todo era mi propio esposo.

Así que lo confronte, pero ese fue mi segundo gran error, jamás me di cuenta cuando Globgor había dejado de ser él mismo, fui tan necia que no me fije que alguien mas estaba dentro de él, así que pelee contra él, y perdí patéticamente.

Supongo que a estas alturas ya te lo estarás imaginando, el monstruo contra el que peleamos en el castillo era mi esposo, pero estaba siendo controlado por ese ente llamado Index.

Este ente estaba dentro del cuerpo de Glossarick, su plan era controlar el cuerpo de Globgor, ya que con este podía devorar la magia, después absorber los poderes de la alta comisión, en específico a Rhombulos y a Omnitraxus ya que con uno podría acceder a todos los estados multidimensionales y con el otro podría encerrar el cuerpo de Glossarick y canalizar su magia, solo le faltaba un último paso, que era romper el sello de Heckapoo, fue entonces cuando cometí mi tercer y último gran error.

Index utilizo mi amor por Globgor y Meteora para obligarme a hacer un pacto de reinas con Moon y así poder canalizar magia pura, la cual puede romper cualquier hechizo o sello.

Podría intentar justificarme diciendo que fui engañada o que no podía ganar yo sola contra él, pero la verdad es que solo fui tonta e ingenua pude haber hecho infinidad de cosas diferentes, o tomar mejores decisiones, pero no lo hice.

Me arrepiento de todo corazón por lo que te paso, y te prometo que are todo lo que sea necesario para que regreses a la normalidad cuando nos volvamos a ver. Así que quiero entregarte estas muñequeras como muestra de mi compromiso, estas eran mis amarras de matrimonio, las usamos Globgor y yo para demostrarnos que siempre estaríamos el uno para el otro. Están encantadas con magia canalizadora, te serán útiles para controlar la magia oscura que te di además de que se rastrean la una a la otra.

En verdad deseaba que las cosas hubieran salido de otra forma, pero esta es nuestra realidad ahora, espero que la vida sea amable contigo de ahora en adelante hasta que volvamos a vernos chico.

 _Atte. Eclipsa Butterfly_

* * *

 **Perdón por el atraso de esto, no había tenido tiempo para hacerlo, este cap. es corto y podría explicar más, pero creo que encaja bien con lo que ya se sabe, además aun faltan mas cartas que llenaran los huecos que quedan.**

 **Espero lo disfruten y nos leemos en el siguiente see you…**


	15. Chapter 15

.

.

Se encontraban todos sentados en junto a la chimenea, habían pasado ya un par de horas desde que Higgs había comenzado a contar el resto de lo sucedido hace 5 años, para después dar pie a Marco quien relataba lo sucedido y leía las cartas que le habían dejado.

Janna por su parte por fin iba entendiendo lo que había pasado, aún tenía un sinfín de preguntas, pero por lo menos la incertidumbre ya no la estaba carcomiendo, comenzó a comprender la dura situación en la que se encontró Marco, y lo difícil que ha de haber sido para él, el tener que vivir todo aquello.

\- Creo que es buen momento para un trago –

Hablo la pelirroja, intentando dispersar un poco la tensión del momento, ya que, después de que Marco comenzara a leer las primeras cartas, el ambiente se vino a menos.

\- ¿Qué tienes en mente? - la cuestiono el castaño

\- Tenemos sidra de manzana añejándose en las barricas, puedo calentar un poco para tener algo tibio que degustar -

\- No es mala idea, te ayudare a especiarla –

Al decir esto Marcie se levantó de su sitio y se dirijo hacia la salida, haciendo una pequeña pausa para esperar a Higgs.

\- Pueden ponerse al corriente mientras nosotras regresamos –

Termino por decir la pelirroja antes de salir de la habitación junto con la versión femenina de Marco tomada del brazo.

\- Tenemos más de 10 años juntos y aun se dirige a mi como si fuera otra chica – Marco mostraba una sonrisa un tanto nostálgica mientras que Janna lo miraba detenidamente hasta que por fin se animó a hablar.

\- ¿Estas bien? –

El castaño la miro con cara impasible.

\- Si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? -

\- Desde que comenzaste a relatar lo de las cartas tu expresión no cambio en lo más mínimo, pero Marci se notaba bastante afligida, Es por eso que la mandaste con Higgs ¿no? –

Marco rio ante esta declaración de su amiga dejando salir un poco de tención.

\- Había olvidado lo perceptiva que eras –

\- Ella es como una ventana abierta a tus emociones Díaz, no es muy complicado notarlo –

\- Tienes razón, lo es, pero eso no significa que no esté bien, simplemente el recordar el pasado me pone un tanto sentimental –

Janna sentía lastima por Marco al pensar por todo lo que este tuvo que pasar, pero Marco rápidamente la hizo enfocarse en otra cosa.

\- Sé que tienes otras cosas mejores en que pensar Janna, así que si te sientes lista puedes preguntar –

Janna lo miro con los ojos entre cerrados, Marco había aprendido como picar su Ego a la hora de expresarse y eso le molestaba.

\- Muy bien en ese caso ¿Cómo fue que lograste regresar a la tierra? Por lo que me han contado el acceso a todas las dimensiones fue cerrado y por la carta de Heckapoo no parece factible que ustedes pudieran hacerlo solos, además dices que has estado 10 años con Higgs, pero tu apariencia física no coincide con la edad que deberías de tener en esta dimensión, así que dime ¿en dónde nos encontramos en verdad? –

Marco rio un poco ante la perspicacia de su amiga.

\- ¿Crees que ya puedo contestar esa pregunta sin generarte que te confundas más? –

\- No soy tan ingenua Díaz, he comprendido básicamente todo de lo que paso en los últimos años y tu situación actual – Le reprocho Janna en tono mordaz

\- Bien, bien, nos encontramos en Alt Sammen y pudimos llegar a la tierra gracias a la unión dimensional –

\- ¿La qué? Espera ¿Qué es Alt…? –

Janna se calló al instante al notar la mirada burlona del castaño, el cual no pudo contener la risa al ver la cara de incertidumbre de su amiga la cual se sonrojo un poco.

\- Perdona no pude evitarlo- Dio un gran suspiro y tomo una postura más seria -Aun te falta enterarte de mucho, pero intentare explicar con lo que ya sabes, como tu bien lo dijiste nosotros no fuimos capaces de salir de la dimensión de Hekapoo por nuestra cuenta, pasamos poco más de 5 años sobreviviendo –

Janna se iba a mantener callada sin preguntar, pero al notar como la expresión de Marco cambio soltó su duda sin pensar.

\- ¿Sobreviviendo? Pensé que la dimensión de Hekapoo era segura y la Never Zone era el lugar al cual no debían de cruzar –

\- En efecto la dimensión de Hekapoo era segura, pero al fusionarse las dimensiones la Never Zone y la dimensión X-103 se hicieron una –

Iba a hacer otra pregunta, pero fue rápidamente atajada por Marco.

\- Después de la liberación del vacío todas las dimensiones comenzaron a fusionarse, comenzando por las dimensiones de fluctuación temporal desfasada y terminando por las de baja densidad mágica –

\- Pero… ¿Cómo…? –

\- Esa sería otra larga explicación, pero la versión corta es que todas las dimensiones son en realidad son un solo y enorme mundo el "Alt Sammen", el cual al parecer fue dividido por los primeros seres, con el fin de que diversas razas nacieran –

La morena se quedó atónita, le costaba un poco asimilar toda esta información de golpe.

\- Eso quiere decir… que la tierra se está fusionando con Mewni y todas las demás dimensiones… –

Marco asintió, tomo aire y dio un largo suspiro.

\- Sé que es algo difícil de asimilar, lo sé, a mí me tomo bastante el digerirlo, pero escucha Janna hay algo más importante en todo esto, esta fusión de dimensiones permitió a los folamh ir más allá de Mewni, poniendo en riesgo la vida de todas las razas existentes. –

Janna se quedó meditando largo rato, pensando en todos estos nuevos hechos, uniendo todos los puntos y recordando aquel ser hecho de oscuridad pura, el cual le hizo sentir un escalofrió tremendo.

\- ¿Entonces hay más de esas cosas rondando por la tierra? –

\- No lo sé, hasta hace unos días la tierra era un lugar inaccesible para el resto de dimensiones, fue hasta que detectamos al folamh que nos dimos cuenta que la tierra había comenzado a fusionarse con Alt Sammen, solo nos queda esperar que ese fuera el único en haber cruzado –

Tras esto último un gran silencio se apodero de la estancia, Janna no podía evitar recordar su encuentro con el folamh y Marco pensaba en todas las consecuencias y la destrucción que podría sufrir la tierra si no evitaba el ataque de estos.

La tensión fue en aumento al mismo tiempo que el silencio se hacía más profundo, el ambiente en la habitación se puso tan pesado que prácticamente se podía cortar con un cuchillo, fue hasta que escucharon el sonido de un plato rompiéndose en la cocina que salieron de su ensimismamiento.

\- ¡MALDITA SEA DÍAZ! ¡TE DIJE QUE TE PUSIERAS AL CORRIENTE CON ELLA, NO QUE LE CAUSARAS UN ATAQUE DE ESTRÉS A MARCIE! -

Ambos dieron un pequeño brinco de sobresalto y giraron la cabeza hacia la dirección de dónde provino el grito, para después soltarse a reír estrepitosamente, dejando salir toda la tensión acumulada.

\- ¡Y AHORA SE ESTÁ RIENDO COMO MANIACA, BIEN HECHO DÍAZ LA ACABAS DE ROMPER! –

Solo pudieron reír mas fuerte ante este comentario, relajándose y haciendo que el ambiente se tornara mucho más ameno.

\- Así que, ¿dos personas…? –

Soltó Janna después de un rato dirigiéndose hacia a Marco, este giro la cabeza para mirarla al rostro, pudiendo notar las dobles intenciones en la voz de su amiga.

\- Muy bien Janna, sé que tienes algo en mente así que si vas a hacer algo solo hazlo -

Marco se acomodó en su sitio a la espera de cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera hacer a su amiga.

\- Si te pones a la defensiva le quitas lo divertido –

Janna le sonreía pícaramente mientras se recargaba sobre el sofá y apoyaba la cabeza en su brazo.

\- Que te puedo decir, la experiencia me enseñó a no ser confiado -

\- ¿Acaso desconfías de mí? – Janna le lanzo una mirada un tanto insinuante.

\- ¿Acaso debería fiarme de ti? – le replico el castaño sonriéndole de forma amable.

\- A pues entonces actuare bajo lo que yo crea conveniente –

\- ¿Alguna vez has hecho lo contrario? –

Ambos se quedaron quietos durante unos segundos, mirándose el uno al otro hasta que de repente la morena chasqueo los dedos, provocando que la habitación se obscureciera por completo.

Esto sorprendió un poco a Marco – Así que puedes dominar hasta este punto la magia oscura, en verdad eres increíble - Pensó el castaño, el cual pudo sentir como Janna se movió de su lugar.

\- Janna, creo que es de mal gusto cegar a las personas, además ya te lo dije, soy inmune a la magia negra -

\- ¡JA! Te crees mucho solo porque una pequeña maldición de rastreo no te afecto, tal vez deba ponerte en tu lugar…-

La oscuridad que había en la habitación era en todos sentidos sobrenatural, era como si un velo negro cubriera cada rincón de luz, impidiendo ver en lo más mínimo, sin embargo Marco conocía este hechizo a la perfección, después de que Eclipsa le pasara su Magia negra, este comenzó a asimilarla y a reconocer los diferentes niveles de esta, sin mencionar que también se topo con varias de las memorias de Eclipsa que se quedaron incrustadas en la misma magia. El hechizo consistía básicamente en desviar cualquier rastro de luz en un radio corto, cegando a la victima y desorientándola ya que al no poder acoplarse en lo absoluto a la oscuridad esta comienza a estresarse.

\- Sabes, me sorprende que puedas usar la magia oscura a un nivel tan avanzado –

\- En estos años te volviste bastante engreído Diaz, déjame informarte que estás hablando con una scáth ¿acaso sabes lo que eso significa? –

\- Si, lo se…-

Janna se molestó aún más, se había movido con la agilidad de un gato, posicionándose en la retaguardia del castaño esperando que este mostrara un atisbo de desesperación, pero este se mantenía en completa tranquilidad como si aquello fuera una simple venda en los ojos para él.

\- En ese caso no deberías tentar tu suerte –

La morena se abalanzó sobre el intentando sorprenderlo, pero este desapareció en un instante, desconcertándola, miro en todas direcciones, pero no daba con ningún rastro del castaño.

\- ¿pero qué carajos? –

\- tienes una habilidad increíble para la magia, pero creo que necesitas entrenamiento físico -

La voz de Marco provenía de arriba, así que alzo la vista al instante solo para toparse con algo que la desconcertó y la asusto a partes iguales.

Ante ella se encontraba Marco, de pie sobre el techo, como si pudiera caminar sobre este sin ningún tipo de consecuencia por la gravedad, mas sin embargo esto no fue lo que la hizo sentir un escalofrió, lo que de verdad la desconcertó fueron sus ojos, estos eran de un color dorado brillante, casi amarillos, destellantes en toda aquella oscuridad, penetrantes, como si pudieran ver dentro de ella, le recordaron a la mirada del folamh.

\- ¿Marco…? –

Janna no pudo evitar comenzar a temblar ante la mirada del castaño, el cual al percatarse de lo que ocurría bajo del techo en un solo movimiento y cerró los ojos.

\- Lo lamento, no quise asustarte, es algo que aún no controlo y se activa cuando la magia negra fluye –

La chica dejo caer el cuerpo sobre el sofá, desactivando al instante su hechizo, Marco tomo lugar junto a ella dejando que esta se acurrucara en su pecho para poder calmarse.

\- ¿En verdad sigues siendo el Marco que yo conocí? –

\- No lo sé, pero me gusta pensar que así es-

Ambos chicos se quedaron sentados sin decir nada nuevamente, habían llegado a otro punto tenso, lo cual al parecer iba a ser algo común mientras más se daban cuentan de todas las cosas que habían cambiado, pero Janna no estaba dispuesta a que esto continuara, después de todo ella siempre fue "la chica mala".

Sin previo aviso y tomando con la guardia baja a Marco, Janna dio un certero mordisco en el pecho de este provocándole un sobresalto.

\- ¿Qué hace…? –

Estaba a punto de replicar cuando un fuerte ruido de trastes rompiéndose seguido por un sonoro gemido de Higgs proveniente de la cocina lo interrumpió.

\- ¡MUY BIEN, SUFICIENTE DIAZ, VOY A PATEAR TU TRASERO, MARCIE ACABA DE TIRAR MEDIA ALACENA POR TU CULPA! –

Marco se quedó en shock un momento, procesando lo que Janna acababa de hacer y lo que probablemente paso en la cocina, se separo un poco de su amiga y la miro a los ojos, esta tenia una sonrisa maldosa en la cara y lo miraba con petulancia.

\- Te lo advertí Díaz, te lo advertí…-

* * *

 **Regrese, y espero continuar con este fic mas seguido, no tengo mucho que decir, solo espero que lo disfruten, y me dejen sus comentarios, :D**

 **Luffy ketchum:** Perdón por la demora del capítulo, entre cambios en mi trabajo y escribir otras cosas no había logrado sacar el tiempo para terminar este, espero que lo disfrutes, :D gracias por todo el apoyo que siempre me das y que me motiva a seguir escribiendo, de verdad muchas gracias.

 **Newfan:** Me encanta que te guste, espero lo sigas disfrutando y te quedes a leer más, : D


	16. Chapter 16

.

.

 **Desde Janna**

Luego de un gran regaño por parte de Higgs degustamos una rica sidra caliente especiada. Marci se mantuvo lo más alejada que podía de mí y me miraba con recelo, era la típica imagen de una niña enfurruñada (al parecer es sumamente celosa en cuestión de Marco) también es probable que no le gustara la pequeña jugarreta que le hice, (me acaba de sacar la lengua, ahora estoy segura que esta celosa jejeje…).

Marco continúo contando el contenido de las cartas siendo la siguiente un agradecimiento formal tanto de Willem, Simon, Fela, Vashet y Devi, como un "hasta luego de parte de Buffrog y sus hijos" con una mención en una pequeña nota que Auri le dejo, la cual por algún motivo decidió no platicar sobre ella, también menciono diversos objetos que le dejaron, como una espada de la guardia real y un emblema que lo reconocía como héroe dimensional el cual compartía con Higgs y Marci, diciendo Marco no comprender porque decidieron darle dos reconocimientos para sí mismo. Después continuo con la carta de la reina Moon, comenzando por un agradecimiento y un nombramiento real, (ya saben las típicas cosas pomposas de la realeza) seguida por una enorme disculpa por haberlo hecho pasar por todo lo que paso y la promesa de que ella misma en persona se encargaría de dar explicación a sus padres cuando todo el conflicto le permitiera hacerlo (por las palabras de Marco al parecer la Moon estaba realmente consternada). En fin, cuando Marco estaba por contar el paradero original de Moon y cómo fue que termino…, bueno, pues como termino fue interrumpido por el graznar de un cuervo.

 **Hace una hora**

 _\- Después de salir del mundo mágico me encontré en un… -_

 _¡Cruaaac-cruaaac! ¡Cruaaac-cruaaac!_

 _\- Pero ¿qué? –_

 _Un enorme cuervo entro volando a la estancia y se posó sobre la chimenea, este tenía un pequeño pergamino atado a la pata._

 _¡Cruaaac-cruaaac! ¡Cruaaac-cruaaac!_

 _\- ¿Crían cuervos? por qué no me lo dijeron yo adoro los cuervos-_

 _Marci se incorporó de un salto y camino a toda prisa hacia el ave, tomando el pergamino de su pata y leyendo el mensaje._

 _\- Higgs hay problemas en la ciudad, tenemos que alistarnos – Le espeto Marco, poniéndose en pie y caminando hacia la entrada._

 _\- ¿Formal o de batalla? – pregunto la pelirroja poniéndose en pie._

 _\- Ambas, es probable que esta vez no nos libremos tan fácil –_

 _Marci también se dispuso a alistarse tomando rumbo hacia el cuarto donde Janna dormía._

 _\- Janna, surgió una emergencia y tendremos que salir a resolverla, quédate aquí. –_

 _La morena estaba a punto de protestar cuando Marco se dio media vuelta la miro fijamente a los ojos y le dijo terminantemente._

 _\- NO, no puedes, NO, no podrás y SI estás muy débil aun, quédate aquí, intenta no hurgar demasiado hay cosas peligrosas en la casa y por favor no ocultes mis cosas, terminaremos de contarte todo cuando regresemos, eso incluye el motivo por el cual nos vamos así que se paciente –_

 _Janna se quedo de brazos cruzados sobre el sofá, todos salieron de la habitación a toda prisa, dejándola sola, no fue que hasta pasados varios minutos cuando Marci cruzo nuevamente dirigiéndose a la entrada, dejándole una nota a la pasada._

 _Esta estaba escrita con una caligrafía pulcra y un tanto decorada, al abrirla leyó lo siguiente:_

 _\- Si no regresamos en unas horas cena sin nosotros, por favor dale algo de comer a nachos también, ella se encuentra en el establo que está detrás de la casa, puedes llegar a hasta ahí por el pasillo de la izquierda del recibidor, se paciente. ATTE: Marco -_

 _\- Como se atreve ese idiota a tratarme como una niña –_

 _Protesto Janna, la cual se incorporo y se dirigió al salón de entrada solo para ver como Marco y sus dos acompañantes cruzaban un portal el cual se cerró a sus espaldas._

 **Actualidad**

Marco y compañía caminaban por una acera hecha de adoquines los cuales estaban cubiertos por una ligera capa de nieve, se encontraban en el distrito comercial de la ciudad norte he iban con rumbo a los barrios altos.

\- Deberían de habilitar la transportación hasta la zona mágica, caminar desde el distrito comercial es un dolor en el trasero – Se quejo Higgs la cual iba vestida con un traje bastante peculiar, este consistía de unas mallas color verde oscuro, unas botas altas y una camisa rojo brillante, la cual estaba ceñida a su cintura por un corsé metálico que hacía de armadura, del cual salían unos olanes rojos , dando la apariencia de un vestido recortado, estas placas también las portaba en los ante brazos y en las espinilleras, rematando con una gargantua del mismo metal brillante.

\- Sabes que sería demasiado riesgoso hacer eso Higgs, con el crecimiento desmedido de razas dejar a libre tránsito todos los distritos y zonas seria una locura – Marco iba con un atuendo similar, solo que este llevaba hombreras y la placa frontal le cubría todo el pecho. Marci por su parte vestía igual que Higgs solo que sin gargantua y en vez de unas botas llevaba un calzado simple.

\- Si, pero nosotros no somos extraños, a estas alturas deberían de habernos dado ya nuestro pase directo –

\- Dudo mucho que nos lo den, ellos no confían en ti y yo soy una atracción coleccionable –

\- A todo esto ¿A dónde vamos? -

\- A la mansión de Eldon -

La chica solo hizo un sonido de desagrado ante este comentario, siguiendo el resto de camino en silencio.

La ciudad norte era una Acrópolis central de Alt Sammen, una de las primeras fundadas y de las más grandes, era tan grande que tardarías una semana en cruzarla de lado a lado. En esta el paso era restringido solo a las razas fundadoras y a las primeras incorporadas, si no pertenecías a ninguna de las dos solo podías acceder a ella con un permiso especial dado por el alto consejo o que se te catalogara como una "especie única" la cual te permite transitar por cualquier ciudad de Alt Sammen.

En cuestión de infraestructura la ciudad norte era asombrosa, las calles estaban adoquinadas y limpias, había cientos de farolas distribuidas con precisión, las casas estaban hechas de piedra tallada, dándole un estilo del siglo XVI muy lujoso, incluso los barrios "pobres" tenían ese toque aun que un poco mas descuidado. También había enormes construcciones, como el de la zona de ingenieros, la cual contaba con enormes bodegas del tamaño de un edificio, en las cuales investigaban e innovaban en nuevos modelos de construcción, o la zona mágica, la cual contaba con torres tan altas como rascacielos y tan anchas como estadios de futbol, en las cuales se dedicaban a investigar el origen de la magia, de las razas y sobre todo del mismo Alt Sammen.

Ahora si hablamos de razas, estas se dividían en 3 grupos, las razas fundadoras o los primeros seres, las razas principales o los primeros hijos y por ultimo las razas secundarias o los últimos hijos.

* * *

 **Las razas fundadoras eran 3:**

Los primeros eran los Loa´h, los cuales son seres humanoides, de largas cabelleras plateadas y de piel azul, estos tienen una afinidad mágica única y son los principales regentes de la ciudad Norte y Sur.

Después estaban los Yant´h, seres enormes de entre 15 – 20 metros, los cuales tienen una afinidad con la tierra y los seres que la habitan, se cree que ellos fueron los constructores de las primeras ciudades, ellos son los principales regentes de la ciudad Este la cual es la más grande de todas.

Y por último están los Rundala´h, hombres y mujeres con características muy similares a los humanos, solo que estos son incorpóreos al contacto físico, sus cuerpos estaban rodeados de una especie de neblina y pueden atravesar casi cualquier cosa, ellos rigen en la ciudad Oeste.

 **Después estaban los primeros hijos, estos consistían en 5 razas:**

Los primeros eran los Elfos, ellos eran los llamados seres "hermosos", ya que su misma naturaleza los hacia físicamente atractivos, poseían orejas puntiagudas y un gran sentido de percepción, tienen una gran afinidad mágica y son un tanto arrogantes, ellos se encuentran principalmente distribuidos en las ciudades norte y sur, y su objetivo principal es "Trascender" ya que piensan que son Loa´h que nacieron después de la primera era.

Los segundos son los demonios, son seres de costumbres un tanto peculiares, ellos disfrutan de aquello que muchas otras razas consideran repudiante, tienen una afinidad mágica igual (algunos piensan que mayor) que los elfos y viven igual (tal vez mas) que ellos, se localizan en el sub mundo, ciudades forjadas por debajo de las grandes Acrópolis en las cuales pueden campar a sus anchas.

Siguen las Hadas y los elementales, estos se catalogaron a si mismos como seres sin género, fueron los primeros en crear su propio ecosistema el cual consta de un bosque infinito y una montaña de la cual no se puede llegar a su cima, posen una magia única que puede crear naturaliza, estos se localizan en la frontera del bosque de la ciudad oeste y tienen una muy buena relación con los Rundala´h.

Después están los ogros, hombres y mujeres de aproximadamente 3 metros de altura, de piel rojiza o marrón, físicamente superiores a cualquiera de sus razas hermanas, tienen cuernos en sus frentes o sus coronillas y poseen un estricto sentido de justicia, ellos se encuentran dispersos en todas las ciudades actuando en su mayoría como guardianes y autoridad disciplinaria, pero tienen un asentamiento formal a las afueras de la ciudad sur.

Y al final, están los duendes, seres pequeños y mezquinos, habilidosos con hechizos de confusión y maestros del engaño, les gusta aprovecharse de cualquier situación y no sienten empatía alguna por las otras razas, son constantemente vigilados por los ogros, ellos se encuentran en todas las ciudades, principalmente en la del sur, donde se cree que tienen varias bases distribuidas y ocultas por la ciudad.

 **Por último, están las razas secundarias o últimos hijos los cuales constan de 4 razas:**

Los primeros son los Trolls, creaturas altas y delgadas, muy agiles para escalar, caminan de forma encorvada y aun que su apariencia diga lo contrario son seres bastante inteligentes, estos llegaron a Alt- Sammen hace aproximadamente 2000 años, y encontraron su hogar en el bosque infinito, ellos rara vez se relacionan con las demás razas, (exceptuando hadas, elementales y los Rundala´h).

Los siguientes son los enanos o hombres del suelo, estos llegaron hace aproximadamente 1500 años, no hay mucho que decir de ellos, son pequeños y temperamentales, con una gran fuerza y una enorme inventiva, tienen un asentamiento formal al pie de las montañas del este y formaron pactos con los Yant´h para construir dentro de las montañas.

Después están los seres bestias o los seres no únicos, básicamente son los monstruos, todos aquellos que no tienen una forma definida pertenecen a esta "especie", desde centauros, hombres pájaros, quimeras, etc. A pesar de su enorme gama de nominación, son bastante aceptados entre las otras razas, ya que su principal singularidad es su enorme capacidad para adaptarse, lo que les permite ir casi a cualquier entorno. Ellos se localizan tanto en el bosque infinito como en las montañas del este y tienen libre paso por ambas ciudades.

Y por último están los humanos, raza que todos conocen, pero nadie había visto en persona, no hasta hace unos pocos años cuando 3 chiquillos aparecieron trayendo consigo el ataque de las "sombras muertas" y provocando un enorme cambio en las fluctuaciones dimensionales de Alt Sammen.

También había una clase catalogada como "seres únicos" los cuales englobaban todas aquellas creaturas que eran como el nombre lo decía "únicas", tales como Dragones, Krakens, Fenix, Unicornios y bueno, Marco…

Estos podían transitar libremente por todo Alt Sammen, ya que originalmente era su mundo, al cual dieron forma para la llegada de los primeros seres.

A Marco se le dio esta clasificación, pues si bien había nacido humano, a estas alturas era un ser totalmente diferente y a palabras mismas de Atdallu líder de los Loa´h un ser único. Aun que varios miembros del consejo no estuvieron de acuerdo ya que lo veían más como una aberración mutante que como un ser único, así que su libre tránsito, así como varios otros aspectos que lo relacionaban a él y a su acompañante estaban limitados.

* * *

Marco y Higgs habían pasado de la zona comercial al distrito mágico de la ciudad, esta se distinguía fácilmente por sus enormes torres y sus construcciones perfectamente labradas, las casas tenían acabados en tonos morados y el ambiente estaba cargado con residuos mágicos, era tal la fluctuación de magia que literalmente podía ser palpable al tacto, esta se sentía como una tela de ceda. Siguieron su camino hasta llegar a una casa enorme, la cual solo faltaba de una muralla para ser un castillo en toda regla.

Al llegar a la entrada un par de guardias bestias los interceptaron, uno era un centauro y el otro era un lobo antropomórfico.

\- Venimos a ver a Lord Eldon –

\- El amo no quiere recibir visitas en este momento -

Marco se acerco al centauro y lo confronto, la bestia le sacaba por lo menos un metro de altura.

\- Fui cordial por respeto a las costumbres Loa´h, pero si no fui claro lo diré de forma más directa, dile a tu maldito amo que el cazador está aquí -

Aquella enorme bestia miraba a Marco con repudio, mas sin embargo no podía ocultar el enorme miedo que sentía ante la presencia del humano, bufo fuertemente en clara molestia y se dirigió hacia dentro de la mansión.

Higgs se sorprendió un poco ante esto, no por que aquel monstruo imponente mostrara miedo hacia Marco, sino por que si Marco estaba dispuesto a ofender a un lord noble de la ciudad del norte algo importante era.

\- Marco ¿Qué es lo que decía la nota? –

Marci saco la nota de su bolsillo y se la dio a la pelirroja, esta al leerla quedo bastante conmocionada.

 _"Se a donde salieron a jugar la noche pasada sin mi permiso"_

 _Eldon Aren Di Ulie_

\- No puede ser… ¿tú crees que ese maldito lo sabe? –

\- No lo sé, ese estúpido elfo tiene la cabeza retorcida -

Tras esperar unos minutos el centauro regreso dándoles el pase a la mansión con sumo desagrado, al entrar fueron escoltados por dos guardias ogros, estos iban bien vestidos y se movían con extrema parsimonia a pesar de su enorme tamaño, los llevaron hasta un salón el cual estaba decorado con lujosos muebles tapizados, alfombra en el suelo y cuadros con retratos de lores y damas, todos ellos elfos.

\- Esperen aquí, Lord Aren los recibirá en un momento -

\- Marco ¿Estás seguro de esto? Amenazar a un Lord de los elfos te pondrá en contra de media ciudad – Le cuestionó Higgs al castaño una vez se quedaron solos en la habitación. – Aun siendo el idiota de Eldon, no creo que sea una buena idea –

\- Lo sé, pero tú más que nadie sabes de que es capaz Eldon, y si en verdad descubrió el portal a la tierra sería un peligro para todos los que conocemos –

 **Desde Janna**

Janna, estaba fúrica, odiaba que Marco la tratase como a una niña indefensa, se encontraba dando vueltas por la estancia con un emparedado y un tarro lleno de sidra tibia, (siempre que se enojaba le daba hambre).

\- Estúpido Marco – Ñom Ñom – Ya verás cuando regreses, voy a maldecir tu cama para que te orines todas las noches – Ñom Ñom

De repente un fuerte golpe se escucho desde afuera, para luego escucharse el chillido de nachos.

Janna dejo su tarro y corrió a toda prisa hacia la parte posterior.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? –

Instintivamente la chica canalizo magia oscura en sus manos la cual al contacto con cualquier ente vivo lo desmayaría. Siguió caminando hacia el establo, cuando escucho otro chillido de nachos, al asomar la cabeza pudo ver como el pórtico que la cubría se había desplomado sobre la pobre nachos aplastando su cola lo cual la hacia chillar de dolor. Janna corrió inmediatamente hacia esta y comenzó a acariciarla

\- Tranquila chica, todo saldrá bien, no te muevas en lo que te quito esto de encima –

Janna volvió a canalizar magia en sus manos, después recito una maldición la cual hizo que sus dedos se tornaran de un color rojizo los cuales al tocar la enorme viga de madera que estaba sobre nachos la atravesaron como mantequilla.

Corto la viga en 4 partes para poder retirarla, luego miro el estado de la dragoncicleta,

\- Mmmm, creo que tienes la cola rota nena, pero estoy segura que te pondrás bien –

Nachos tenía lagrimas que salían de sus ojos y a su vez le lamia el rostro a la morena en claro agradecimiento.

\- Vamos chica, te daré algo de comer y te vendare la cola en lo que esperamos a que tu tonto dueño regrese –

Janna ayudo a nachos a entrar a la casa, sin darse cuenta que era observada por dos figuras, las cuales comenzaron a caminar hacia ella…

* * *

 **Nuevo cap, por fin pasamos a nuestra aventura principal, tengo que decir que estaba bastante desmotivado en escribir, así que decidí pasar por fin a lo que trata este fic, (si hasta el momento fueron 15 capítulos de recuentos y flash back) se que aun faltan la carta de Moon y de Star, pero sentía que si no pasaba a la historia principal de este fic terminaría perdiéndolo, asi que saldrán esas cartas pero mas adelante, a partir de aquí se vienen bastantes cosas buenas y espero que las disfruten.**

 **Quiero dar un agradecimiento personal a Saray Garzel.**

 **Tus comentarios literalmente me pusieron a escribir de nuevo, gracias :D**

 **Y también a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer este fic, en verdad muchas gracias.**


	17. Chapter 17

.

.

Marco se encontraba de pie en el salón junto con Higgs y Marcie, llevaban esperando casi una hora desde que habían llegado, los tres se mantenían en guardia constante, sobre todo Higgs la cual tenia motivos de sobra para estar alerta.

Hace un par de años después del nombramiento de Marco como creatura única, hubo una "disputa" en el consejo sobre Higgs, ya que si bien era una humana que por alguna razón decía ser una sub especie llamada Mewmano, tenia rastros de magia elemental y magia de creación en sus venas. Esto conllevo a si catalogar a la chica como una simple humana u otra creatura única, el consejo había dividió su opinión sobre esto así que Lord Eldon Aren Di Ulie propuso hacer "pruebas" para ver si la magia en ella correspondía a lo que calificarían como único, prometiendo salvaguardar la integridad de la chica ya que era la primera de su raza en llegar, más sin embargo no hubo nada mas lejos de la realidad, resulto que Lord Eldon teína cierto pasatiempo…, el se jactaba de que tenía en posesión por lómenos un miembro de cada una de sus razas hermanas ya sea como sirviente o como algo peor, así que al ser Higgs la única miembro de la raza humana que existía en Alt-Sammen, intento literalmente quedársela para si mismo.

Al final pasaron muchas cosas y todo termino en Marco mostrando el temible poder de la magia de creación de una creatura única, así como la expulsión de Lord Eldon del alto consejo arcano y el establecimiento de Higgs como humana junto con un nombramiento de parte de los mismísimos Loa´h que prohibía siquiera intentar hacerle algo a la chica.

 **. . .**

\- Pero que agradable sorpresa, no esperaba que vinieras corriendo inmediatamente después de recibir mi mensaje -

Fueron saludados por un enorme individuo, el cual cruzo la entrada pasando por en medio del par de guardias ogros y caminando con bastante gracia se situó enfrente del castaño.

Lord Eldon era un elfo alto y fornido, debía medir por lo menos 2 metros de altura y tenía la espalda tan musculosa como un buey de carga, iba vestido con ropa de ceda adornada, muy parecía a la ropa que utilizan en las películas árabes o de la india, tenía los ojos color azul y su cabello era dorado y largo.

\- Disculpa si mis guardias fueron un poco hostiles contigo, ha habido mucho movimiento en el último mes y hemos tenido algunas visitas no muy gratas –

Su voz era potente, pero al mismo tiempo ligera, era como escuchar una relajante melodía.

Los elfos tenían varias características que los hacían particularmente especiales, una de ellas era su voz, al hablar los elfos podían canalizar magia para que sus palabras sonaran más suaves y relajadas, o más potentes y fieras según la situación lo ameritara, esto los convertía en grandes interlocutores y diplomáticos, el solo escuchar a un elfo maestro de este arte podría incluso hacer que tuvieras la motivación suficiente para aventarte de un risco.

En cuanto a el Eldon todo su linaje era reconocido por este tipo de magia, ya que gracias a esta lograron unificar bajo su mando a tres cuartas partes de la población élfica, así como poner a sus servicios a varios hombres y mujeres de cada una de sus razas hermanas.

\- ¡Oh! Pero mira nada más, si es la mismísima Einar, pensé que jamás volvería a tener la dicha de contar con tu presencia –

Hablo dirigiéndose a Higgs esbozándole una sonrisa cordial y amigable, esta desvió su mirada de él y dio un paso a un costado para quedar lo más retirada posible.

\- Veo que aun estas un poco resentida por lo que paso en aquel entonces, no deberías de estarlo, yo solo hice lo que creí mejor para ti. – Si bien su sonrisa y su lenguaje corporal eran los de un tipo afable, su mirada no podía esconder una tremenda lujuria al mirar a la pelirroja.

\- Dejémonos de estupideces – Interrumpió Marco - ¿Qué es lo que pretendías al mandarme ese mensaje? –

Eldon paso su mirada a Marco, acentuando aún más ese deseo que se asomaba en sus ojos.

\- Siempre tan directo, el formidable cazador siempre yendo al meollo del asunto ¿no? ¡Ha!, ¿sabías que los Loa´h aun no me levantan el veto del consejo arcano por nuestro último conflicto? – soltó una pequeña risita – jamás en todos los siglos que tengo como regente me habían impuesto un castigo de tal envergadura –

Marco sostenía aquella mirada perversa del elfo, endureciendo su expresión y tornando el ambiente en uno bastante más denso

\- No preguntare nuevamente… -

La sonrisa del elfo se ensancho de lado a lado, al ver como Marco comenzaba a cambiar la fluctuación de magia que lo rodeaba.

\- Bien, - dijo tomando asiento en uno de los sofás – El mensaje es tal cual lo que dice –

Marco no dijo palabra alguna, solo mantuvo su expresión adusta.

\- ¿Acaso pensaste que si el único ser único que camina por la ciudad desaparecía de un momento a otro de Alt- Sammen nadie se daría cuenta? –

Eldon soltó una risa burlona antes de continuar.

\- Sabes, esto en verdad es muy divertido – se inclinó hacia delante, tomando por fin una postura más seria y borrando todo rastro de gentileza en su rostro. – Te advertí que pagarías por todo lo que me hiciste perder –

Marco estaba a punto de contestar cuando un pequeño trozo de tela que llevaba amarrado bajo la muñequera comenzó a vibrar fuertemente, haciendo que este abriera los ojos de par en par.

\- Pero ¿qué?... –

Eldon sonrió nuevamente al ver la expresión de Marco, pero esta vez de una forma más siniestra seguida de una risa burlona.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿algún problema en casa? -

\- No puede ser…-

Marco se dispuso a salir corriendo, pero fue interrumpido por el elfo.

\- Atdallu no estaba nada contento cuando se enteró de tu nuevo "espécimen" humano – El castaño se giró nuevamente hacia Eldon – Dijo que mandaría al grupo de eliminación a por él y que incluso te llevaría a ti de ser necesario, pero yo quería ver tu rostro cuando pasara, así que, bueno… para eso era el mensaje…-

Eldon, había notificado al alto consejo arcano sobre la expedición de Marco al mundo humano, lo cual tenía estrictamente prohibido ya que desde que los Folamh habían sido liberados, la exploración dimensional solo se permitía en casos de suma importancia y con permiso del consejo. Pero eso no era lo peor, la falta más grave fue que Marco trajo consigo a un individuo de una dimensión que jamás había sido tocada por Alt- Sammen, lo cual era una de las faltas más graves.

Marco se quedó bastante quieto, asimilando las palabras del elfo y controlando sus emociones, pensando detenidamente su situación, por su parte Higgs se mantenía al margen, los años junto a Marco le habían enseñado a esperar a que él hiciera siempre el primer movimiento, ya que literalmente era dos cabezas en una, así que a pesar de su increíble impulso de saltar sobre Eldon y arrancarle su asquerosa cabeza, se mantenía estoica esperando el primer movimiento de Marco.

 **Desde Janna**

La morena se despertó en un lugar completamente oscuro sentía una fuerte punzada en la nuca, la cabeza le daba vueltas y tenía un sabor metálico en la boca.

\- Qué me paso… -

Intento ponerse de pie, pero un dolor agudo en todos los músculos se lo impidió, era como si hubiera corrido un maratón completo.

\- Maldición… -

Miro detenidamente a su alrededor intentando discernir algo entre esa completa oscuridad, toco cuidadosamente el lugar donde estaba sentada, notando varios cojines bastante mullidos, se recostó sobre estos y comenzó a meditar que es lo que le había sucedido.

\- Lo último que recuerdo es estar en el recibidor vendando la cola de nachos, después una sensación eléctrica y luego nada –

Se quedó recostada en el suelo, meditando, viendo esa infinita oscuridad, intentando ver más allá de esta.

\- Este es el hechizo para cegar – pensó al mirar su mano, notando que no podía verla, después comenzó a inspeccionar su cuerpo, deduciendo que fue lo que le había pasado – tengo dolor en los músculos y desorientación aguda, por la sensación eléctrica que recuerdo lo más probable es que me noquearan con un taser o algo similar, la punzada que tengo en la nuca debe ser el punto de impacto –

Jalo aire despacio y noto un repiqueo en sus pulmones.

\- Me duele al respirar, es probable que estuviera a la intemperie un buen rato, así que me sacaron de la casa y me trajeron a otro lugar –

Cerro los ojos concentrando magia en la punta de sus dedos solo para sentir una pequeña descarga que evito que lo consiguiera.

\- Algo evita que canalice magia, así que el que me hizo esto sabe que puedo usarla –

Relajo el cuerpo nuevamente, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados y planteando su situación actual.

\- Estoy debilitada, cegada y herida, no puedo canalizar mi magia y no tengo idea de donde me encuentro, no estoy encadenada y se tomaron la molestia de ponerme en un lugar lo suficientemente cómodo para evitarme más dolor al estar inmóvil, así que o mi captor me piensa usar como rehén o bien es una clase de arresto en el que intentaron hacerme el menor daño posible al capturarme –

Pensó largo rato antes de decidir que es lo que iba a hacer.

Metió su mano bajo su blusa, rebuscando entre las costuras de su sujetador, sacando de estas una pequeña piedra con un enganche, después bajo la mano hasta su abdomen desenganchándose del ombligo una pequeña argolla la cual unió a la piedra, al contacto ambas piezas se iluminaron cambiando de aspecto, transformándose en un anillo con una inscripción la cual decía:

" _Anseo tá an domhan cheana féin"_

\- Bien, parece que solo me bloquearon la canalización concentrada –

Se coloco el anillo en el dedo y comenzó a frotarlo, parpadeando varias veces, viendo cada vez mas el lugar donde se encontraba y esbozando una sonrisa.

\- Voy a partir en dos al idiota que me hizo esto… -

 **Desde Marco**

Marco se mantuvo en silencio varios segundos, miro a Eldon, después se giró hacia Marcie la cual asintió hacia él, miro a Higgs y hablo por fin.

\- Vayámonos, me equivoque –

Higgs parpadeo varias veces un tanto sorprendida por esto, pero no protesto.

Marco se dio media vuelta ignorando a su anfitrión y comenzando a dirigirse hacia la salida.

Por su parte Eldon se quedo atónito ante esta respuesta de Marco

\- ¿Eso es todo? – pensó - ¿Dónde está la furia? ¿Dónde está el odio? ¿Por qué carajos no te desesperas? – el elfo sentía hervir la sangre al ver el completo desinterés y la pobre reacción del castaño así que se incorporo y soltó una amenaza en un tono bastante potente utilizando toda su habilidad mágica para hablar.

\- ¿Acaso crees que vas a librarte de esta? – Marco y compañía se giraron para ver al elfo -No… no lo aras, usare todo el poder, influencia y los medios a mi disposición para que te den el castigo más severo, y cuando eso pase – miro nuevamente a Higgs con una expresión de lujuria que rayaba en lo grotesco – convertiré a tus humanas en mis put…-

De un momento a otro el ambiente se volvió tan denso y pesado que no pudo terminar de hablar, el simple hecho de respirar era un trabajo complejo, era como intentar jalar aire en la cima de una montaña nevada. Todos en la habitación con excepción de Higgs y Marcie se vieron fuertemente afectados, haciendo que los guardias de Eldon cayeran inconscientes.

Los ojos de Marco se habían puesto de un color amarillo intenso y su expresión hacia el elfo era de completo asco.

\- De tu boca solo sale veneno y porquería – levanto su mano y sujeto al elfo de la garganta – debería arrancarte la lengua -

Marco estaba apunto de aplastar la garganta de Eldon, cuando fue detenido por una mujer de tez azul y cabello blanco la cual lo sujeto de la muñeca, al mismo tiempo otros dos hombres con los mismos rasgos se posaron detrás de él a la espera de cualquier movimiento suyo o de sus acompañantes.

\- Suéltalo –

Dijo en tono grave la mujer, Marco la miro detenidamente para después soltar el cuello de Eldon.

\- Por la autoridad dada a mí por el alto consejo arcano, yo Antaj comandante general de los Loa´h te pongo bajo custodia a ti y tus acompañantes por las infracciones a las leyes de Alt Sammen así como por el ataque a un Lord y Líder de raza Élfica –

Marco no dijo nada, respiro profundamente y dejo que el ambiente volviera a la normalidad, le hizo una seña a Higgs, la cual comprendido inmediatamente y se puso a disposición de aquellos Loa´h que habían ido a arrestarlos.

Uno de los hombres fue a auxiliar a Eldon, tocándolo con la punta de los dedos en la garganta y sanando el daño que le había ocasionado Marco al sujetarlo.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien Lord Aren? –

El elfo solo asintió con la cabeza, se aliso la ropa y tomo una postura formal.

\- Me encuentro a salvo gracias a ustedes, no sé qué hubiera pasado si no llegan a tiempo –

\- Me disculpo por no haber logrado evitar el ataque a su persona Lord Aren, le reportare lo sucedido aquí al maestro Atdallu para que tome cartas en el asunto -

Hablo Antaj la cual le coloco unas esposas de acero forjado a Marco.

\- No necesitas disculparte, estoy a salvo y eso es lo que importa – Miro a Marco y le sonrió con sumo descaro – sé que se hará justicia –

* * *

 **Bueno, sale capitulo nuevo, me gustaría comenzar a sacarlos más pronto, pero por más que quiero siempre termino tardando más de la cuenta, en fin, espero que lo disfruten, y me dejen sus comentarios.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Luffy ketchum:** No te preocupes, espero que todo esté bien y lo hayas podido resolver, gracias por continuar es este fic espero te guste el capítulo, un abrazo y un beso tronado para ti también. :D


End file.
